Seattle's Story
by Katib.Kat
Summary: Every major city on earth has shadowhunters. a year after the war in COG, strange things start to happen in Seattle. Fairy's, Vampires, and werewolf's OH MY... and whats up with these aura's?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi - Just a few words before we get started. first off i would like to say this is my first time posting anything, so i hope this goes alright and the story is good. i would also like to alert everyone to the fact that i have dyslexia, witch means i have really bad spelling and punctuation. I have tried my hardest but spell check only gets so much i know its a excuse but still i would appreciate it if you kept it in mind. Also i really appreciate that you are taking the time to read this THANK YOU :) **

**Summery- Taking place about a year after COG. IT DOES FOCUS ON THE MAIN CARTERS OF COG. although they might show up later :) (I know i have departed a bit from normal Fan Fiction) Bee's life is fine with a amazing father and a great best frend she is doing fine - but she's always had a secret and what happens when she runs across Seattle's very own Shadow Hunters. read on to find out! **

**Thank you so much -  
**

* * *

First Chapter- Bee's POV

I stepped out of the Library into dusk. Enough books in my arms to last me the week, I heard the lock click behind me as the Liberian locked the doors for the night. There were very few people about, mostly moving to their cars after wrapping up shopping or going back. I kept my head down letting my hair fall into my face. I never look people in the face unless I can help it, I learn enough just from being around them. The face reveals so much more then I ever needed to know, But covering your face in hair does impede ones vision somewhat. So I almost coiled with a pack of teens, stopping just short of running into any of them. I glace up quickly and gasped there were five of them two girls and three boys and they were all dark they had no light what so ever. All people besides dead ones have a light I have always been able to see it, although obviously no one else can. Its white it radiates out from a person no matter what, but I have only seen truly white aura on babies, young children and strangely enough on people with dementia. As people get older it starts to get cloudy most people live their whole lives in a gray clods. I think it have to do with the soul of a person. That its they're regrets, or intentions, or bad things a person has done. Which makes their auras turn from white to gray. I have only run into one person who had a black one. when I was small I went with my daddy to court. The defendant was pure black, it radiated off him in waves. I was small and cried silently through the whole thing. When I got a bit older I found out he was on trial for shooting 13 people in cold blood I never when to court again.

these five teens weren't like that. They just did not have a light, but no, that wasn't true. Three had glowing spots on their arms, back and chest. The spots gave off an early blue color. They were at the corner now crossing to the sate park. I fallowed behind. I wasn't really fallowing them, I had to go that direction anyway my house was about four blocks past the QFC at the end of the block. But I never took my eyes off them. We were almost alone in the park now everything muted by the descending night. I stayed quiet trying not to look like I was looking at them. Besides me and the five teens there was a couple lying on the grass. They were so pressed into the ground that for a minute I thought that it was one person, but the girl sat up trying to get her hair to lie strait back on her head. She was giving off a decidedly weak and murky aura for someone that young. When the boy sat up, I got another shock he like the five teens have a weird aura it was bright red and stayed close to his body making it appear as if he was outlined in red. How could I have lived my whole life and never seen these people. I for sure would have made note if I had seen a person with no light before.

The five teens had walked up the couple making a circle around them. The boy was looking moody and the girl was looking apprehensive. One of the five teens spoke, she looked to be the oldest with thick brown hair hanging strait down her back.

"You Jerk, "she said pointing at the boy "you are such a jerk how could you do this to me" she was acting really hysterical gasping for breath and holding her hands in fists. The girl on the grass was looking between them now "I just can't believe you would cheat on me and with that I…I you…you bustard" the boy on the grass was sneering up at her she glared at the girl on the grass "Get out of here whore" she said. The girl on the grass with the muddy aura, shot a not very nice look at the two of them. Then left stocking past me not giving me a second glance. When she was out of sight. One of the two blond haired boys said to the boy in the middle.

"get up" the red boy smeared but complied

"get over with it quickly Shadowhunter" he hissed the boy with dark hair right behind him said

"and where would the fun be in that" he moved forward the boy held his own not moving as the boy approached. The circle was getting smaller, as they pressed forward. I made my legs move this was none of my business I would get to the end of the block and then call 911. It looked like the boy was going to get bad beating. I wish I had made it to the end of the block, but I didn't. I turned to look back at the group and I saw the blade flash down into the boys neck. Something spurted as the blade was removed by the same blond boy. I screamed and dropped all I was caring. the group looked up at me the boy was on the ground clutching his bleeding neck.

They weren't helping him, someone had to help him. They couldn't leave him. They were looking at each other, then at me. They started to move towards me and I darted forward avoiding them. Shock registered on there faces when I ran right at them. Then passed them, finding myself kneeling by the boy. His eyes were still open looking at me, there was something wrong. I placed my hands on his neck, trying to stanch the bleeding. but it wasn't blood it was dark and smelled like rancid meat. Nothing like the salty sick smell of blood, but it must be blood. What else could it be? I pressed my hands again the tide poring out from his neck. The boy smiled at me, a sardonic smile. It was no use he would die. I couldn't stop the bleeding; his face was changing something slipping in his expression. And then it wasn't just his expression that was slipping, but his whole face. His body was steaming, and I backed up on my knees. As he started to shake. My mind was looking for an explanation.

Maybe he was going into shock, but he was shrinking turning all dark and shrinking and then the red light flashed out. A second before the body flashed out of existence. All there was to prove it had ever been here was the black in the grass and on my hands. I looked down at them they were coated in the fallow blood stuff. My stomach rebelled, and I gagged at the smell. Leaning over the ground bracing myself with my hands I retched. Foot falls sounded behind me and I heard a angry voice

"Who the hell are you?" I turned my head, they were all behind me. The taller blond boy was looking at me. He was the one who had spoke. He moved forward agent, and I scrambled backwards. Getting back on my feet they were all looking at me. He held up his hands palms up, like you would to a gunman to show you were carrying no weapon. I was having none of it. They were all armed, I had seen the knife. When he stepped forward, I broke into a run. Running back to the liberty. I was down the hill, almost to the corner when something heavy hit me in the back. Arms wrapped around my waist, and we twisted as we fell hard into the grassy medium next to the road. I looked up into the face of the dark haired boy. He was inches from me his body pressing me into the ground. My head had landed hard on the grass, and black was swarming my vision. I looked into his eyes; they were shiny gray reflections of the street lamp above us. I opened my moth, to give a plea, a plea for them to let me go. What I said was "Where's your glow?" the black swarmed. Blocking out my vision. My head fell back as unconscious claimed me.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading I would really like reviews, comments and consecutive criticism - (If you are just going to comment on my spelling then don't bother unless you are willing to help i would like comment back on what i can really improve and such) this is my first FanFiction ever so all help is welcome - **


	2. Chapter 2 Demon's death

Chapter two-Sabine's POV

"I can't believe that Ballard has had a call" said James, as he climbed out of the driver's seat onto the curb.

"Well Ballard is becoming hipper you know it's not all about Fremont now Ballard is where it's at!" said my younger brother Will, climbing out after me. Karen had hoped out of the passenger side, her long brown hair swaying around her shoulders and made her way around to us. Straining her necklaces to make them lie flat. She was the bate tonight. Leila flipped open her sensor trying to pick up a beep. We were parked across from the liberty. Sound and Noise came up from the late night restaurants, and bars on Market Street. Like in any other city Seattle had different areas and neighborhoods and being Seattle each has an distend style and they all competed with each other in a friendly way all the residences instanced that they had the best neighborhoods.

"I don't know, I like Fremont, with all the quirky bars and restaurants. And it's got the troll" said Karen with a wistful look on her face. Will and her both looked out into the distance, conjuring up club Troll in their minds. It was a great club.

"The troll is pretty great" said Will

"Let's just find the demon and get on with it" I said. Karen gave a sigh.

"A task master is that Sabin" I glowered at the use of my full name.

"Ha, I was in the middle of an epic battle with James, before we left and I almost had him."

"Ha-ha, what you mean to say is that the call saved you, from certain defeat" said James. I was about to give a snappy retort, when Leila held up a finger pointing to a park, kiddy corner from the liberty. We fell silent and moved closer to the park. At the corner we stopped, there was definitely a demon his arms raped around a mundie. The stupid girl, now we would have to split them up. Only Will, Leila and I were marked. Rendering us invisible to the mundane. Both Karen and James were visible. This might just work out really well.

"Let's play the jealous girlfriend and intimating brother" I said. James turned to Karen and said.

"You're the girlfriend and I'm the brother" she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, I could have guessed" and James nodded seriously not getting the sarcasm.

"We will form a circle, you" I pointed to Karen "scar off the girl." Karen nodded. She was new to us only having been with us for about a month, on loan from Vancouver B.C. Going to collage at the university of Washington. This very fact, made her weird to the rest of us, but I liked her well enough. We continued across the street as we fanned out. Leaving Karen and James in the middle. I glanced around looking for people. There was no one about, besides a girl at the corner of the library. I caught Karen's eye and nodded my head in the mundane direction "put on a show." I mouthed we walked up the small hill. Closing in on the couple, the demon was so enthralled with the girl that he didn't notice us, as we formed a circle around them. When the girl sat up Karen let her have it. The image was complete when James started to crack his knuckles. The girl ran off and I glanced around the other mundie had gone too, thank god. That made everything much easier. I nodded at them to show all was clear.

"Get up" said Will across the circle to the demon. He stood slowly he knew it was over. I doubted if he would even put up a fight.

"Get over with it quickly shadow hunters" he said.

"And where would the fun be in that?" I asked him. We would make it quick unless he caused trouble, but we might as well keep him guessing. We were closing in now and Will took out his Seraph "Jeremiel" he said to it. It light up with a bright white light. That dimed as he plunged it into the demons neck. A scream sounded and a heavy thud came from behind us as he pulled out the blade. We all spun letting the demon drop. The Mundane girl from in front of the liberty, stood there. Book scattered around her feet. She was staring at the demon that was lying now on the grass. I and Will started forward, but she broke into a run. Instead of running away. She ran right towards us ducking past us, my mind was reeling. How could she see us? Where had she come from? She had her hands pressed to his neck. Black blood getting all over her, how could she stand it? She was sobbing over the demon trying to save him. We were looking at each other in shock.

"You didn't see her" demanded Karen from next to me

"She wasn't here I mean she was earlier, but she was gone when I looked for her again, I swear" I said back. The body was gone now and the girl looked shocked. She was staring at her hands started to retch. When the heaving had subsided somewhat, James said "Who the hell are you." She turned to look at us then scrabbled backwards her eyes wide in shock and fear. James took a step closer, and Leila made a cautionary noise at him the girl look crazy like some kind of wild animal, she got on her feet. James extended his arms trying not to scar her. He took a step and she darted like a wild animal sprinting in a arc down the hill. As soon as she started to run, I sprang chasing after her down the hill and onto the sidewalk. She was fast and my only chance was to try to take her. I put on a burst of speed and leaped. Bringing us both down, hard on the ground. I tried to take the force but we had a weird landing and her head smacked into the ground. She looked at me her eyes a brilliant blue. The brightest eyes I had seen in a mundane. For a second I wondered if you could see their glow in the dark. Her eyes had unfocused with the hit, but she was still looking at me "Where's your glow?" she asked, and then her eyes closed in a dead faint. I sided "She's knocked out" I called up at them James was already skidding to a stop beside me.

"Did she say something to you?"He asked I paused and for some reason I didn't tell him the truth.

"umm… she said Don't hurt me"

"Well" said Karen standing above me "from where I come from, knocking a girl out is not conceded a very nice thing to before you have been introduced" she said in a kindergarten teacher voice. I snorted leaning back on my heals over girl studding her in the glow from the streetlamp above. She was small with delicate featers; dainty lips a bright red color. She was pail and in this light looked like a porcelain doll. I moved off her to go through her pockets finding a wallet keys and Chap Stick but no phone.

"There's no cell on her" I said up to will

"I'll check to see if it's with her books" he left marching off to where they were scattered over the ground. I flipped open the long wallet locating her ID and a small photo tucked beside it. The ID proclaimed her to be Beatrice lacey Kinston 17 and a local Ballard address. The photo showed her, and a slight man going balding standing in front of a non descript office building. Will looked down at her

"She's pretty" he said, and I nodded agreement. Leila bent down moving me out of the way taking a rag and trying to wipe some of the black off her hands. James returned with all the books and a sleek looking phone Karen took it scrolling through the menus.

"There's only like 10 numbers in here" she said shaking her head

"It could be new" I said Karen shook her head

"This isn't a new phone they have stopped selling them"

"Well" I responded "that means if she disappears for a few hours, not many people will be looking, we have to get her back to the institute." After that we got into al long debate I finally overruled them saying we didn't have a choice we couldn't leave her here. They all left to get the van besides James and me who stood watching her. I had forfeited my coat wrapping it around her. it looked ridiculous big on her.

"Do you think she's one of us? Like the Fray girl in new York?" asked James I titled my head looking at her.

"Don't know I can't see any marks, but that don't even means anything"

"You really think we should take her back" I nodded

"What else can we do?" we stared at her some more

"Good thing we took the van" I nodded in agreement

"Ha sib does she look familiar?" he said squinting at her I tilted my head the other way

"Sort of, like really vaguely"

"Do you think we have met her before?" I shook my head

"I would have remembered" he nodded the van pulled up and we places her on the back bench seat Leila sitting at the edge of the seat by her feet. I carried her up and put her in one of the beds then left to find the Doc. Mom, and Dad. By the angles this was going to take a lot of explaining.


	3. Chapter 3 worry waiting

**Sorry I forgot a note on my last update, thank you all for reading! I really hope that you all like it! **

**Disclaimer- i am not nor pretend to be the Cassandras Clary so yaa.. and all that comes along with that

* * *

**

Chapter three - Sabina's POV

"You're saying she just showed up and could see all of you and she tried to save the demon" Mom asked I nodded and held back a snippy reply that was the third time she had asked the question

"Well if that the case there's not much we can do until she wakes up" Mom finished

"Waite a second Sib did you say you knew her name" asked dad we were sitting in the living room spread out on chairs, crouches and the floor

"I got it out of her wallet it was on her ID"

"Well then why don't we try googling her"he was looking very excited

"what-ing her?" asked Mom

"you people really need to get with it goggle is a search engine on the web" said Karen like I said she was somewhat weird for a shadow hunter but she had found a kindred spirit in my dad he was obsessed with technology in fact are family was fairly teck savvy for shadow hunters owning a TV and stat of the art gaming system. But none of us had embraced it as much as Karan and dad.

"So we type her name into your computer and it tells us what?" I asked

"Well I don't quit know but it must be worth a try" I nodded and headed up stairs with him

"Ok" he said and cracked his knuckles "what's her name?"

"Beatrice Lacy Kingston" he typed

"Ok ok nice name" 125,000 hits came up and none of them looked right we tried her name plus Seattle and that was even less helpful Karen had fallowed us up and leaned over Dads shoulder now

"why don't you just try her last name plus Seattle" we did the king county web site popped up

Mr. Jack Kingston is the head medical exclaimer in the Seattle area he has helped solve many cases and was awarded the medical excellence award from the American health association for his ground breaking research on Stress induced pain. He received his medical degree at the University of Washington and over the next 5 years rose quickly to become one of the best medical exclaimers in the country he has worked closely with many hospitals and law informant agencies all over the United States. He lives in Seattle with his Daughter and pet gecko.

There was a pitcher besides the short description showing the man in the photo of girl's wallet

"That her father there is a pitcher of them in her wallet" I said

"Well look at that see it was of some use"

"How is that useful?" I asked

"Well I would guess that her father is a mundie I guess it just adds to the questions but still it's something but now we know they have a gecko" he smiled at me "now there really is nothing we can do until she wakes up"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the next one will be longer and i love reviews **


	4. Chapter 4 Wakeing Wondering

**Hi- so this is probably my last update for about a week I am going on vacation and the internet will be in and out. Thank you all so munch for your review i love them. **-

* * *

**Chapter four - Bees POV**

I woke up slowly the air smelled funny like Landry and bleach. The sheets stiff with starch I never used starch on our sheet, only fabric softer. My eyes opened to be greeted by an unfamiliar white ceiling I sat up fast. Everything came back in a dizzying wave which forced me to lie back. I waited for it to pass then sat up more slowly all my stuff was on the table beside me but my cell was dead. The place looked like a small hospital ward. With long tinted windows set in the far wall. I knew that. I wasn't in a real hospital all hospitals have a certain feel in the air that I am all too familiar with. Having spend lots of my childhood in hospitals, because of my dad's work I used to come with him and sit for hours either walking the different floors or sitting in waiting rooms whall dad worked. When I was little my only friend's were the doctors, nurses, cops and receptionist who hunted the same dark basement floors as me. The room was quiet, and I had begun to wonder if I was a prisoner. I was just about to try one of the doors when one of the teens from early entered. She was the smaller one I could see now that her hair was blond and short coming down to her shoulders. She smiled at me and left, returning a second later with a man one of his arms in a sling. He was tall and completely bald with small wire trim glass and an aloha shirt.

"Well it's good to see you awake Ms. Kingston I am Doctor Andrews you had quit a nasty bump on the back of your head" said the man he came to the foot of my bed and padded my feet. I frowned at him, he was dark too, no glow. Neither was the girl, although I could see lines and swirls that seemed burned into their skin.

"Where am I? you don't look like a doctor any offence and how do you know my name?" he gave me a small smile

"well I am a doctor of sorts, we got your name off the I.D in your pocket." he paused for a second I was about to ask something else when he held up his hand "I am sure you have many more questions we have questions for you too, but let's put aside those to check on you quickly, and get you cleaned up." he moved closer and grasped my chin and pulled out a pencil telling me to follow it with my eyes which I did. He nodded and asked me a series of questions like "Do you see doubles? Do you have a headache? Do you feel faint? Have you ever had a concoction?" I replayed no to all of these and he seemed pleased. "Well Leila will get you cleaned up. I think I will go pass the news that you are awake and fine" he strode away closing the door behind him. Leila came forward extending her hand to me.

"My names Leila" she voice was soft and light.

"I'm Bee" I say "but you seem to already know that" she nodded and we shock.

Suddenly she leaded towards me and whispered into my ear "don't worry you are safe, we aren't murders" somehow it was comforting to hear this even if it wasn't true, and for some reason I believed her that I was indeed safe here. "I brought you some clean close yours all dirty and there's a shower in the bathroom you can get cleaned up" She lead me to the other door in the small ward and pushed me inside gently shutting the door. I was indeed a mess. I had dirt all over me and grass stuck to my clothes. But what made me shiver was the black gunk, which had come out the boy thing all over my hands, and under my nails. The shower was small but the water was hot and there was even shampoo and conditioner I made sure to get all the black stuff off me before I got out. I looked at the cloths I had been given to where. They were a pair of yoga pants much too long for me and simple blue shirt that fit quit well. I slipped into them and combed my fingers through my hair. I put on my silver cuff bracelet last. l loved this bracelet and tried to wear it as much as possible it was one of the only things my mother had left to me. I tried to roll up the yoga pants but failed. I sighed and left the bathroom finding Leila waiting for me. She smiled and to my surprise took my hand I stiffened but then relaxed the gesture felt natural coming from her.

"Come on you have to meet everyone, and I bet you're hungry. We will get you some food too." When she mentioned food, I suddenly found I was ravished. She smiled and I nodded "you will need to put your shoes and coat on. We have to go outside" I nodded again and pulled them on. When I was ready she lead me thru the door and down a set of steps just outside, that opened into a large front yard all closed in, with a high fences and driveway curving up into it. the house was huge it was certainly modern with small windows set all the way up it, what I would guess to be 4 of 5 stores tall, the building we had come out of was set apart and looked like a two story garage from the outside. We walked up a few steps to the front door, which bossed one of these keypad locks she punched in a code and a the light at the top changed from red to green. She pushed open the door, reveling a large entry way. To the right of me, was a set of floating stairs, and the backs of couches and chairs over a half wall. Before us was a closet and a kitchen I could see a Granit toped island. But what I first saw was a long Dark wood table set in the center of the house. But what made my jaw meteorically drop was the large glass window, no not a window the whole back wall was made of glass. Facing the back yard I could now see that we were on a hill I could see houses and lights below us there was a patio right out the window that merged into grass. Another expanse of dark glass seemed to be set into one side of the lawn, a skylight maybe? Leila padded ahead of me and turned the corner going into the kitchen proper

"Do you like the house" I spun a second man came down the stairs with a women appearing just behind him a few steps up they were lovely wearing nice dress suits. The man's black with a gray shirt under the jacket. He was missing a tie and no shoes, but other than that he looked like he had just come from a nice office somewhere. The women, was wearing a female version of his suit but missing the jacket. She had jet black hair that fell to her waist in lazy waves that rippled when she moved. They like everyone else in this house had no glow.

"It's lovely " I replied looking into the man's face He was bald and has thin eyelashes with red cheeks and a red nose, giving me a impressing of a fitter Santa.

"She's my baby I put all my effort into her she's green too, we aren't even hooked up to the cities power grid."

"Wow that so cool," that was really impressive"so you built this house?" I asked. Him wife rolled her eyes

"Well I designed it and oversaw every step of the processes, she's not perfect but she's close" he winked at me. "Hi my names Michael"

The women continued down the stairs. And walked past me gesturing me to fallow with one hand.

"How about we get you some food and sit you down before we let him finish bragging"

The man scowled at her back in a undertone to me added "And that my charming wife Theresa sarcastic isn't she."

"I heard that" she said from the kitchen I smiled. Leila had already set a place at the long table with a glass of water. Theresa when over to the oven a pulled out a plate covered in foil pulling it off to reveal pasta with some kind of red sauce, two slices of bread, and some long green beans. Pulling out a fork and sliding it on too.

"Will this be ok I can get you something else if you don't want it, but I thought you might want a real dinner" she said offering me the plate witch I took heading back to the table setting it down before I asked a question.

"Um where am I?"

The women glands at her watch "That a complicated question. I have to make a call I will be right back" she turned and walked out and back up the floating stairs. God I couldn't get anything out of these people. I could feel the little bubble of rage growing.

"Leila what is this place?" she looked at me for a minuet

"You should eat first" she said I sat and repeated my question to the man Michael. He told me to eat and everything would be explained, but I wanted answers now.

"Seriously I want some answers, where the hell am I" I said. In what I hoped to be a commanding and scary voice. "What happened back with that boy? Who are you people? I mean the body disappeared how could that happen? Are you even human?" Leila took my hand and padded it and Michael ran a hand thru his hair. I felt a bit better after my little rant.

"Look you're free to go but if you stay you might get some answers. We aren't the bad guys no matter what you think now but you should really eat first." I looked at the door I could just leave but after tonight I had a feeling that the pretend normal I had clung to for so long was gone. I just wanted my life to make sense. It had never been normal. And I was hoping that they knew what was going on. My life would be made all ok, because it hadn't in so long. So what else could I do but sit down and eat. Whall I ate I looked around. The house was very modern with small deep set windows it was dark outside and I wondered what time it was. All the furniture was old and tradition clashing with the modern architecture. The couches actually had claw feet on them; there was a gold harp in one corner with music on one side. I wandered if someone actually played it or if it was just there for show. Something crashed into the floor above and voices sounded, we all looked up.

"Why don't you go see what that was about Leila and get them all to come down here ok?" she turned and lifted going up the stairs then there was another crash from above and feet sounded pounding on the stairs a boy with blond hair came down first, in better light I could see that he shared Leila's blond hair. The older girl came down next fallowed by two boys one was smaller also with blond hair he had been the one with the dagger. I recognized the other boy instantly he was the one who had knocked me down. His gray eyes caught mine and held them for a second.

"Bee this is my family, I heard you already ran into Sabin he is my oldest son" gray eyed boy nodded at me

"It's Sib" he said

"That is Will he is my younger son" he pointed to dagger boy who gave me a scowl

"You have already met Leila and, that is her brother James, they were my brother's children." James gave a little wave I gave a brief thought to their parent but decided I didn't care what had happen. I just wanted to know what was happing and, then leave.

"And Karen is down here staying for a while from Vancouver B.C" He seemed prod of himself for having gotten through the introductions.

"Ok but can I have some answers now" I didn't care about introductions I wanted answers.

"Are you sure you do? You could go back to livening a normal life you could just leave and we could all forget about this." The question had come from Will he was leaning on the kitchen counter so I couldn't see his face but I am sure it was scowling. I thought about what he said for a second but my life had never been "Normal" before and it couldn't go back to being normal now. I shook my head I wanted whatever Answers theses people could give me

"Tell me I want to know"

* * *

**Please Read and Review i really enjoy hearing peoples fed back!**


	5. Chapter 5 Telling Truth

Hi everyone sorry that its been so long scene i updated i hope you all enjoy the next chapter and a special thanks to Mrs .B. Cullen96 who was kind enough to edit!

* * *

**Sabina's POV **

We glanced around at each other. How are you supposed to start explaining something like this?

"There are things that exist in the real world that you have only come across in your worst nightmares," said James. He made his hands into claws and snarled his teeth in some impression of a horrible monster. Will and Karen laughed.

Michel said, "Stop it James! There's no reason to get her scared," but she didn't look particularly scared and in a weird way that bugged me. After what had happened today she should be scared, what about self preservation?

"But he's right, there are monsters in this world that you have no notion of," I said and her eyes met mine.

"It wasn't human was it?"

"No, it was a demon," I stated and she held my gaze then nodded.

"And you?" I hesitated for a moment, looking at everyone else.

"Have you ever heard of the Nephilim?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment then recited, "The Nephilim were on the earth in those days, and also afterward, when the sons of God came in to the daughters of men, and they bore children to them. Those were the mighty men who were of old, men of renown,"(Genesis 6: v4) she said.

"Yaa well, that's what the Bible has to say about it anyway," said Will.

"Yes they got the way wrong but what we are right," I said she met my eyes as I spoke.

"So you're not human?" We all nodded at her. She looked thoughtful. "Ok," she said. The silence stretched on as she just sat there, and stared into space.

I had expected something more. Shouldn't she be trying to disprove us or yelling that we were all crazy or something? Dad hesitated then started telling her our history but I got the feeling she wasn't paying attention. He was guarded in what he said, saying very little about the caves. I sat and waited for him to finish I had questions of my own.

"But Bee, now do you see why we were so startled to have you see the demon and all of us? It means that you are different." At the sound of her name she sat up a bit and stared at him.

"We are all different in some way. In what way do you think am I," -she made air quotes with her fingers- "Different?" she asked. He looked startled by her response and I hid a smile.

"Well you having the sight could mean a lot of things. You could just be a human with the sight but that's very rare. It's more likely that you have shadowhunter blood or," he hesitated, "I guess you could have the blood of the Fey or another magical creature or you could have been exposed to lots of magic as a young child, that could have triggered the sight too. I believe that the most likely is that someone in your immediate family was a shadowhunter. Another girl who had the sight turned up in new York not too long ago. Do you think that's possible?"

"No it's not. All my family is human," she said, with utmost confidence.

"All people have secrets. You could not know. Your mother or father could perhaps-" she cut him off.

"You will just have to take my word that my father and his family are human."

"How can you know...?" cut in Will. She interrupted him before he had finished.

"I just know," her voice was sharp, making it clear that she did not what to talk about this further. So dad changed track.

"What about your mother?" asked dad. I saw her hesitated for a moment.

"I am sure she was human. I never had a chance to know my mother well. My dad says that she was a great woman but had always been unstable. She committed suicide when I was two. And now if you don't mind I would like to go home." We all glanced at one another again. "Please can I just go home now?" Her voice had a pleading note in it now

"Yes that's probably best. We don't want your father to worry and there's not much we can do in the middle of the night, but this problem is not going away. We will need a way to contact you, questions will need to be answered," said dad. He caught my eyes, giving me a look that I took to me he was going to volunteer me for something.

"Fine just take me home." I watched as she scribbled a number on a pad of paper.

"Sabian will take you home now. We will be in touch," she just shrugged. I grabbed the car keys and made my way to the door with her trailing behind me. As I was getting into the car a voice sounded behind me.

"Bee" Leila said and I jumped. I didn't know anyone was there. Bee turned, and Leila said something to her before Leila darted out of the garage, letting Bee climb into the car and shut the door.

"What did she say to you?" I asked as I backed up out of the driveway.

"She told me not to worry, that it will all be alright."

"That's Leila," I said. "Do you believe her?"

She smiled. "Sort of. I just wonder how long it will take for everything to be alright after tonight."

I glanced at her. She was looking out the window with this small smile on her face. I shook my head. This girl was certainly unusual. We drove the rest of the way in silence apart from some directions. She lived right outside Ballard in a small but well maintained house. I pulled up to the gate and looked up. The house was dark.

"Will your father be mad?" I asked. It was near one in the morning.

"It will be ok." She started to get out of the car but I suddenly thought of something and grabbed her hand, picking up a pen and scribbling my cell number on her palm.

"In case you need to get a hold of us," I said, capping the pen and letting go. She looked at the number and back at me. "It's my cell number, just in case," I said.

"Thanks," was all she said and got out of the car. I waited until she had opened the door, and some lights had gone on before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6 Dangers Depart

Hi Everyone - well here is chapter six hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**There's an alternative. There's always a third way, and it's not a combination of the other two ways. It's a different way. – David Carradine**

**Bees POV**

We pulled up to my house. I loved our house; it is a small little confection of house with the lace trim on the eves like from out of a story book. I love it and try to take care of it as best as I can. I had convinced dad last summer to get it panted and the windows upgraded to code we had moved here from a condo when was five and I had picked it out as the prettiest and dad had put an offer down the next day. The house was dark and I sighed internally. Dad didn't look to be home. I stated to get out of the car when Sib grabbed my hand and scribbled a number on it.

"In case you need to get a hold of us, it's my cell number just in case." I wasn't sure what he meant. In case of what? But it felt somehow comforting having that number.

"Thanks" I said. I made my way to the porch and unlocked the door, turning to type in the security code to our alarm system that dad had installed 2 years ago when he had been called in to deal with a series of home invasions and murders. The house was dark and felt very empty. I normally didn't mind being home alone, in fact I enjoyed it but I had been hoping that dad would be home.

I flicked the lights finding the note on the counter written in dad's neat hand writing that looks almost like a computer: "Spending the night at the morgue taking over Jones's shift. His wife was re-admitted. Sorry I will miss dinner, Love you" I sighed. Jones's wife, Jane, had been having health problems for years but at least this way there would be no questions about where I had been. I padded through the kitchen, flicking on all the lights as I passed ,making my way up the stairs to my room. Well I say my room but room implies a door. It's more the top of the house it's all just opened to the stairs. The ceiling goes up and down with the peeks of the house so you have to be careful of hitting your head I stripped off the strange clothes and pulled on some sweats and a tee with a print of birds on it and padded back down the stairs into the kitchen.

I was shaky and I decided I needed sugar and sugar meant marshmallows and chocolate. I pulled out my stack from above the sink and dumped a mix of dove chocolate and marshmallows in a bowl. As I turned to get a glass of water, the alarm box set on one wall on the kitchen lit up the back door had opened I heard it re-armed behind me. I realized too late so no alarm went off but the system kept track of what door and windows were open all the time.

I ducked down behind the counter pulling my phone out of my pocket and glanced out around the island into the hall. A figure stood there. It looked human but its hair was flowing around its face like it was standing in a breeze. It stood at the edge of the light before turning. As it turned, the light caught two things: its face was pointed, too pointed to be human with great big eyes and in its hand was a gun. I heard the stairs creak. It was going up to my room. I sensed the opportunity and called the number on my hand. It rang for what seemed like an incredibly long time before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sabian, something's in my house. It's in my room." My voice sounded muffled because I had both hands clutching the phone trying to keep it as quiet as possible. He swore and I heard a squeak of tires he must still be in the car.

"Can you get out?"

I thought for a second. Our windows beeped when you first opened then thanks again to the security system the front door was locked and I didn't have my keys and the back door would mean that I would have to get passed the stairs. I shook my head and then realised he couldn't see me so I whispered, "No"

He swore again and said, "Try to hide. I will be there soon, I'm just blocks away." He hung up and I slowly slid the phone into my pocket then got on my knees and pulled open one the kitchen drawers where we kept the knives and pulled out two big ones placing one above me on the counter and gripping the handle of the outer one tightly. I knew that a knife was no match for a gun but having any weapon made me feel better. I sat with my back to the island while I waited for what felt like a hour but was probably only a few seconds, a minute on the outside, before I heard the creak of the steps and I knew it was coming back. I gripped the knife harder a shadow fell across the floor to my right.

"Come out, come out my little darling," the voice of beautiful evil, "You shouldn't be here in the first place so let's make it easy for everyone. Just come out and it will be quick."

It was getting closer and closer the shadow getting shorter. I was trembling and gripping the knife so hard that it was shaking along with me.

"Fine I always liked a game of hide and seek." The thing rounded the corner looking down at me. The thing was beautiful, the beauty of a burning city. "Found you, that could have been harder" it said. "Well say goodbye." The gun was pointed at my head. He pulled the trigger.

There was a popping sound but nothing else happened. It looked at the gun shrugged and dropped it. "Oh well I prefer up close anyway." It pulled out a small elegant knife and grinned and then I did something that surprised even me I through my knife hard and it struck in the things shoulder. It screeched and dropped its knife, hissing and pulled it out, dropping it on the floor. The blade was stained with purple goo. A sound came from the hallway and the things head whipped around. It jumped on the counter and kicked open a window dropping out of it.

A step sounded back in the hall. I spun around grabbed the knife and through it at the sound in the hall the knife hit the wall and Sib stood up. He looked at the knife wobbling in the wall and then back at me.

"What the Hell?"

* * *

well thats it for now i hope to update in the next two days! I would really appreciate some reviews i love to hear from people!


	7. Chapter 7

**There is a palace that opens only to tears. - Zohar**

**Sabin's POV**

I'm almost out of Ballard when my phone vibrates in the cup holder. I grabbed it up and flipped it open still thinking of the way her hand felt in mine as I daring scribbled my number on her hand

"Hello?"

Bee's voice flooded through the phone, sounding really muffled."Something in my house, it's in my room." the joy I had been feeling when cold before she was done, I had turned the car around in the middle of the road. Luckily there is like no traffic at one in the morning.

"Can you get out?" I asked

after a second her voice filtered through the phone, "No."

"Ok try to hide, I'm blocks away." I dropped the phone and took the wheel in two hands pushing the gas pedal to the floor. The car wobbled with the acceleration. I gripped the steering wheel tight and gritted my teeth. It took me less than two minutes to reach her house again. I slid onto her street parking three houses up and running down the street to keep the noise level down I jumped up her steps and jiggled the handle. Locked. I considered breaking a window but thought better of it when I saw the alarm sticker. We didn't need the police.

Instead, I jumped off the porch and into the small side yard staying low. Lights were on in the house but I could hear nothing. I felt good I love the hunt the only thing that takes real brains anyone can kill but it takes skill to stake and there it was, a back door with light flowing out. It illuminating a small patch of yard. I slipped through, and found I was standing in a hallway. A voice was coming from up the hall.

"that could have been harder" said a low voice I walked slowly along the hall staying close to the walls and in the shadows. There was a hiss and a klunk of something hitting the floor. I turned into a open doorway. A fairy was standing there with a kitchen knife in its shoulder. His head snapped around, spotting me. I looked around for Bee and couldn't see her she could still be hiding. The fairy pulled out the knife and hopped on the counter, kicking through a window, sending glass everywhere and dropped out. I saw a swirl of motion and just in time ducked before another kitchen knife bit into the wall. I looked up at Bee standing there panting.

"What the hell?" Then I shook my head. "No wait, don't answer that." I made my way to the window jumping up and looking out the fairy was gone. There was no since in trying to fallow. Fairies can just disappear

"Damn." I said a sound came from behind and I turned to see Bee on the floor laughing. She was griping her sides doubled up. It was not good laughter. It was the kind of crazy laughter that never stopped. Insane tired laughing. I decided the priority here was to secure the house and that meant the back door and windows. I slipped passed her and went and locked the back door. Then I walked into every room on the ground floor and checked the windows. When I returned Bee was still on the floor gasping and shaking trying to calm herself. I sat down beside her knocking her shoulder with mine to get her attention.

"You know you aren't supposed to behead the rescue party." I told her

She gave a week laugh."Sorry about that."

"Its fine. Actually, I'm impressed. Where did you learn to throw knives?"

"Don't know. I have always had a good throw." She was still shaky but calmer. "Sib can you hand me that bowl?" She nodded to a bowl on the counter. I stood up reaching for it, the bowl it was filled with marshmallows, chocolate and now glass.

"It has glass in it," I said over my shoulder.

"Then the basket above the sink would be good."

I moved to the sink and reached up for the basket on a shelf, pulling it down and peering inside. It was stuffed with candy including the chocolate and marshmallows. I heard a clink and turned around to see Bee holding a small shiny gun. I came and sat beside her with the basket between us. She hit the side of something with the side of her hand and tipped the gun. 6 bullets fell out and she gave a dry laph.

"It put the bullets in backwards! It had no idea what it was doing!"

"you have a gun?" I asked

"no it was that things" she said I looked at her she was trying to tell me that a fairy, someone with magic that could kill a person in a second had tried to kill her using a gun

"a fairy tried to kill you with a gun" I said.

"It was a fairy?" I nodded

"why would he do that?" I asked

"umm because a guns a good way to do it" she said her voice was frantic and fast "and it was a he?"

"not for a fairy, they have magic" I said

She dug into the marshmallow bag and popped one in her mouth, nodding. She started to load the gun in what I assumed to be the proper manner.

"So he didn't want to use it, he tried the gun but nothing happened when he pull the trigger because it jammed and then he pulled out a knife." She shuddered and took two more marshmallows. Then slotting the bullets back into the handle of the gun, "I mean how stupid to you have to be to not know that the pointy bits go first" she grabbed the top and pulled back with a chink and then she did it again and flipped a switch above the grip. She then lay the gun in front of her and turned to the basket of candy.

She ate four more marshmallows and a peice of chocolate before I said, "You know stress eating is really not healthy"

She shook her head."No I need the sugar. I have low blood sugar."

"You diabetic?" I asked in surprise.

She shook her head again. "No, doc said that I just seem to need lots of sugar to keep from getting shaky."

"Ok. Another question, how do you know about guns? People just ain't born knowing about them like they are with a throwing arm."

"I spend a lot of time in waiting rooms with bored cops. All cops love to show off their weapons. You pick stuff up, like for example that is a six shot .45 gage semiautomatic pistol. It's new too."

"Now you're just showing off."

She shook her head

"no I'm giving you information the serial numbers have been filed off" she picked up the gun and flipped it up showing me the underside of the handle the medal strip was warn down and scratched.

This whole time she was still eating candy I watched her as she unwrapped a dove chocolate she squished the wrapper into a small ball and set it in fount of her she made a line by the time the third chocolate waper ball had joined the line her hands were shacking. Tears were filling her eyes. I found her hand with mine, rubbing her wrist with my thumb, she leaned on me as racking sobs made her body shake. I couldn't image what she was going through a world she had ignored had just confronted her full in the face and then tired to kill her how much can one person take. We sat there for a wile. Until her sobs grew quieter. A car engine sounded outside the window. she slowly sat up wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "I'm sorry it's been a bit much today… and then I just break down, and I don't really know you… I'm sorry," she sniffed.

"I think that we should leave, you will be safer at the Institute." It was time to go. The faster the better. The good feeling of the hunt was gone replaced with something that wasn't quit nerves exactly but I felt that us finding her and this all happing could not be a coincidence. She looked fragile to me and more breakable then ever, circled up in herself. I shook off the feeling and stood up. She followed hesitantly and then bent down for the gun on the floor putting it on the counter.

"Are you sure it will be ok?" she asked.

"What will?"

"Me going back to the Institute?"

"Yeah, it will be fine, we are used to guests." She looked at me for a minute then glanced around the kitchen. Something changed as her resolve stiffened. She shook her head then headed for a tall cabinet pulling out a broom.

"Here," she said handing it to me. "You clean up the glass and I am going to go get some stuff from my room and then I will be ready to go."

I looked at the broom in my hand then down at the glass on the floor. Thank god James isn't here, he would be laughing himself silly. I rescue this girl, comfort her through her tears and then she hands me a broom. I was starting to feel under appreciated. I hadn't walked through her room I had gone thought a living room, dining room, office, bathroom, and a bedroom of what I would assume to be her fathers her room must be on the second floor "Stop," I yelled out running back into the hall there had been a alcove that I hadn't gone into they must have been stairs she was frozen half way up "you said he was in your room right?" I asked her she nodded I took the stairs two at a time up to her "stay here I am going to scan for anything bad ok?" I said she nodded agen her eyes going wide I pulled out my tracker moving up the top of the stairs. He might have set a trap in her room. The stairs opened into a open attic. I crouched at the top balancing onto the balls of my feet nothing looked out of place I stepped off the step into the room nothing moved and the tracker stayed silent I turned my head a bit in her direction and nodded.

"Does anything look out of place?" I asked. She glanced around and shook her head I took a walk around the room. Any major magic should show up but none did. She followed glanced at the device. Then moved to her closet, pulling out a small bag, folding clothes into it and moving towards the desk where a silver laptop sat. She started to shut in and pull out the power cord when she froze.

"She's gone."

"What?"

"The picture of my mom is missing."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am for the art of lost things – Claes Oldenburg**

**Bees POV**

That photo of my mom has always been my room since I can remember. It's of her and me as a baby just learning how to walk. We were on a picnic in Discovery Park on one of the fields with the tress at the edge. We are sitting under one, an old blanket spread out, food still on it. She's holding me up, keeping me balanced as I took a few steps. She's smiling at me. The moment the camera flashed, she had looked up right into the lens, smiling caught by the camera. That was mom on one of the good days. There were lots of bad ones but me and daddy choose to remember the good.

When I was 12, I hunted all over discovery park for the place the photo had been taken but I never found it. It must have changed to much in the interning 12 years. My mom was beautiful but hated cameras. She could have been a model, dad says. He never thought he had a chance with her. Dad isn't that handsome but he's ok looking and he is ageing well but his friends that night dared him and he thought why not and he when up to her asked her out. I have very few memories of her more feeling really. That photo, had been my mother, putting a face on my memories a few hasty memories, a photo and dads story's were all that was left of her.

Sib seemed terribly confused. He keep muttering ,"Why take a photo?" to himself as he went over every inch of my room with the strange beeping device. I watched him as he moved around smooth and fluid in his movements giving me a strong impression of a cat. I sat down on my bed holding back tears once again, looking at the blank frame trying to puzzle it all out. I finally decided that I was too tired for this and moved over to my desk, turning the frame upside down so it no longer starred blanking. I pulled my laptop from the wall and kept packing. Sib stood there as I packed staring off into space. He left when I told him I was going to change. I kept the shirt and pulled on dark skinny jeans grabbing my bag, purse and white leather jacket (not real of course a high knock off), heading off down the stairs after him. I considered leaving dad a note but couldn't think of a good excuse. I would call him in the morning. I grabbed the marshmallows and shoved them in my purse just in case, then I hesitated. I couldn't leave the gun there. I looked up at Sib he stared back at me. No help there. Then I picked it up. It was small and cold in my hand. I had never really liked guns but this one felt right. I made sure that the gun was safe and then slid it into one of the pockets. I looked up at Sabin his silver gray eyes were unfocused boring a hole in one of the kition cabinets. I shifted my waite from one foot to the other and his eyes refocused and met mine

"Bee do you have any other pictures of your mother?" I froze the memory's coming back stronger then usual it had been only days before she left that dad had came home and found us burning every photo of her in the house. She said she never wanted them taken so she was erasing them from history. I was excited about the fire trotting around on unsteady toddler legs. My father had been horrified they got in a huge fight about her burring away there life together, only a few had survived. Besides mine there was the one dad kept in his wallet and the one in his office that he kept locked in a drawer

"is it important?" I asked

"yes I think it is" he said and I when to go get it.

We pulled up to the Institute 15 minutes later. The house was still bright. I twirled my cuff bracelet around and around my wrist, to dispel the nervous energy I felt at coming back to this house so soon. I slid out of the car and went to reach for my small duffel bag on the back seat, but Sib already had it slung around his shoulder. So instead I put my hand into my pocket to fell the edges of the small stolen photo.

When he had asked, I took the only other photo of her that I knew of. A small wallet sized photo of her on their wedding day, the white lace veil still on the back of her head. After she died, dad had moved the photo from his wall to his desk, shunting it inside a drawer. Of all the things that had happened tonight that is what I felt worst about because this photo wasn't of my mother, it was of his wife. I had no right to take it. Sib had opened the door and was standing in the entry way. I was quick to follow, not wanting to make him wait. He motioned for me to follow and we made our way up three flights of stairs before he turned down a skinny, long hallway. They went past lots of doors. Noise was coming from one the door. He walked past, to a door on the far side. He pushed it open to show a small room with a bed, desk, set of drawers and a small bathroom visible through another door. He dropped my duffle bag on the bed.

"You'll stay here. I'm right across the hall and Leila is next door to the right James to the left." I nodded and we went back to the hall and he pushed open the noisy door, revealing a big TV, showing a computerized car chase. Will and James seemed to be playing against each other with Karen and Leila watching.

"We all need to meet in the office now," Sib said before any of them could look up.

"But..." James said, as he looked up he saw me and instead stood up. We left with them all filing out behind us. One of them said, "Didn't she leave?" but no one answered.

The mood had turned sombre as we climbed the stairs. We made our way up two more flights of stairs before turning into another hall then another door. We were in a large study with a fireplace on one wall and a large table in the middle and a world map on another wall. Both Teresa and Michael were there. Teresa was standing at one of the small windows and Michael was sitting in a small office chair facing a tiny desk crammed full with wires, a sleek looking monitor sat in the middle and left just enough room for a mouse and keyboard on the desk. They both turned towards us when we filed in, looking a little startled. Teresa gave a pointed look at Sib and then at me. I crossed my arms in front of me. I wasn't sure I liked her.

"Sabian, what has happened?" she asked

"Funny thing mom, Bee called me when she sensed someone was in her house and then almost got killed by a fairy assassin." Everyone was looking shocked but Sib's face stayed blank. "And then I got to thinking about what a amazing coincidence it was that on the same night we find her she is nearly murdered. How would anyone have known since the only people who know what happened in the park are here?" his voice was monotint but I could feel the tension in the room

"Wait," said Michael. "Someone tried to kill her?"

"Not just anyone. A fairy, and I am wondering how they know." He was glaring at his mother as her face lost all colour.

"What are you implying Sabian?" her voice shrill. "Are you implying that I could have lied to the Claves not told them, you believe this is my fault?" her colour had come back, flooding her cheeks with pink.

"No mother you didn't have to lie but your willingness to involve the Claves in our business was wrong and could have been fatal."

"What's our business is the Claves business."

"Why are you so willing to trust them? They are no different they have been, just changed masks. They serve their own ends, mother, not ours or the people we are supposed to be protecting!" he yelled.

"Sib calm down," said Michael "Are you saying that you believe someone in the Claves is trying to have Bee killed?"

"I don't know but the only thing that makes sense is that they got the information from them. It was stupid to even tell them when we have no idea what is even going on."

"I'm sorry Sabin, I did what I believed was right, the caves are there to help, protect, and uphold the law. we must respect them." she said shrilly

"But mother we don't even really know what is going on here, what the scope of the problem is. The Claves have not changed, just shifted positions a bit you know they would be happy to get rid of a problem by getting rid of it permanently. Bee could very well be one of those problems. I don't want you to lie but your blatant trust is alarming." he yelled back at her There was silence in the room for a second. "Bee will be staying here so that we can possibly keep her alive and figure out what the hell's going on." He paused for a second. "I guess the only good that came out of all this is that now we know that there are enemies out there, very dangerous enemies." With that he stormed out of the room. We all waited until his footsteps on the stairs faded. Teresa covered her mouth with her hand and turned back to the window.

"Well then," said Michael. "If you already have a room, then I guess its settled. It's been a long day for all of us. Why don't we all turn in?" Leila stepped forward and took my arm, leading us back down the hall and stairs, Karen on my other side.

From behind me Will said, "Since when did her problems become ours?"

Kerens head whipped around to give him a death glare and James socked him in the arm. "What?" he said as we entered the second floor hall. He disappeared into the first door on the left quickly. Leila took me to my room squeezing my arm before leaving.

My body felt full of lead. I kicked off my shoes and climbed quickly into the unfamiliar bed, hoping sleep would come soon, a take away my problems for at least a few sweet hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**When we dream that we dream, we are beginning to wake up. – Novalis **

**Sabin's POV**

I closed my door leaning against it and rubbed the back of my hands over my eyes. I slid down the door, sitting on the floor waiting for the footsteps in the hall meaning that they had all come down to bed. I had let that get out of hand; it was stupid to anger my mother now. Ever since the battle in Idris almost a year ago we had all been hoping for change from the council, and there had been, at first. The council formed agent allowing representatives from all the different species onto the board. But the progress hadn't continued, few laws had been passed and no real reforms had happened. In fact just the opposed it had become clear that our Shadowhunters had no intention of sharing power equally between the races. They had, with the influx of power, become even crueler. But my mom had fallen for their lies not recognizing that they, instead of becoming better, had, in reality, become worse. Before the battle, the Claves had ignored us and we them. The whole northwest was not swimming with demons but we did have the largest population of Downworlders the environment was perfect. Our Institute dealt more in meeting between the different factions of the Downworlders society. But now mother had been sending reports and having the Claves hanging over our heads made me mad. It helped with nothing.

My thoughts were interrupted with the sound of footsteps in the hall. Doors closed, Will's (a room down from mine) slamming. I got up and started getting ready for bed slowly, waiting for the knock. It came two minutes later while I was brushing my teeth. Two quick taps on my door then the sound of James door opening and shutting quietly. That was mine and Leila's secret signal after their parents had been killed. Leila took to sleeping in the same room as her brother for the comfort his breathing brought. A month after they had moved in I had asked James about it and he said that it was such a habit now he wondered if he could sleep in an empty room anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if the outer knew but kept quiet about it. I used to wait up for the sound of her moving rooms and one night she found me waiting up for her. She had knocked on my door the next night saying she would knock now so I didn't have to worry about missing her footsteps, it had become my single that it was time to sleep. Sleep did not come and I lay in my bed watching the red glow of my alarm clock ticking up. A half a hour later, a knock sounded and I got up and found Bee standing there in the hall. She stood staring at her feet.

"Sorry," she said. "I just realized that I hadn't said thanks, so thanks for everything I mean." I nodded. Her eyes finally met mine and I was struck at how blue they were before they darted away. "I know I have brought you a lot of trouble and I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with so just thanks. I don't want you and your mom to fight." She took a deep breath. "I know I'm a bit weird so I'm glad that you chose to help me, you didn't have to, and you should really make up with your mom I don't want you to have a falling out over that. It's a stupid reason"

I didn't think it was stupid but then I remembered her mother. Did she miss the arguments she would had had with her mother? We were standing there in silence when her hand came up and she stepped closer. She slowly put a finger to my chest and traced one of the runes there from start to finish. Her touch was light and warm and I savored the feel of her skin on mine. She seemed completely absorbed in the activity. I wondered if she gave everything this much focus. When she came to the end she dropped her hand quickly and drew away. She spun and with a last thanks and she vanished behind her door before I could stop her. I shut my door and went to lie on bed falling easily to sleep. My dreams were fleeting, switching all the time. Sometime during the night in a dream I looked down and saw the mark she had traced burning bright on my skin like it had been newly applied. Then light filled my room and the light of morning was pulling on my eyelids and I fell out of dreamland into reality.


	10. Chapter 10

**There is another world, but it is in this one. – Carl Sagen **

**Bee's POV **

I woke up around 9 the next day when the light in the room grew to be too much of a hindrance for sleep to continue. I could smell coffee so I decided that was the priority. I pulled on my jeans from last night and a top I had brought with me: a nice striped shirt with quarter length sleeves and a soft round neckline. I ran my fingers through my hair and then left heading towards the kitchen and coffee. Coffee is a big deal in Seattle, being the place where Starbucks started and where a whole culture had grown up around all the coffee huts and small indie movement coffee rosters and cafes. So I wasn't all that surprised to find a shiny espresso machine humming on the counter next to a traditional coffee pot. I dug around until I found the mugs and the coffee (pre-grounded) and made myself a latté. Then sipping that, wondered what I was to do next. No one was around and I didn't feel comfortable just wandering around their house. So I sat down and contemplated the depths of my coffee mug. I needed to call dad and I had to think of an excuse for the broken window. Karen walked over, her hair in a ponytail and yawning, she leaned over the counter to get a look in my mug.

"Latte how fancy."

I blushed. "I'm sorry I hope no one minds," I said.

She laughed and then she looked at me with a eyebrow raised. "You should really make me one too." I had slipped off my stool when she laughed. "You don't have to. It's ok, calm down."

"Do you want me to? I make good coffee," I said, after all I had already gotten off the stool. She looked thoughtful for a minute then nodded. I was in the middle of knocking out the coffee grounds into the trash (they clog pipes) when she said, "You know we are all glad you are here. No one will get mad at you or anything."

I rinsed out my mug and replied, "I don't want to cause problems, Sib already had a fight with his mother. I don't want that."

She gave a little wave with her hand to brush away what I had said. "They fight all the time, and that one's been coming a long time. Theresa's attitude towards the Claves raises Sib's hackles." I nodded although I didn't quit get what she meant. She took a sip and put the cup down.

"Well lets go find the boys shall we?" I nodded not quite sure I really wanted to. She got up and I followed her down the floating steps into a basement turned gym. The floor was a mat and there were several punching bags hanging from the ceiling. A few doors led off it and a part of one wall looked to be fogged out glass. There was also a very battered dummy sagging on a stand in one corner. Will was going at it with one of the punching bags, and hadn't noticed us yet. Karen walked over and lightly punched him on the back of the head.

"And how are we this morning Will?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

She smiled at him. "No reason where are the other two?"

He shrugged. "They might be in the weapons room, Leila is swimming."

She nodded and we crossed the room as Will continued his punches. She pushed open the door to reveal a room decked out floor to ceiling with weapons. James and Sib sat at either end of a small card cable.

"I say we just hand her one and see what happens, have her try to name it," said Sib

"Are you crazy? We can't do that," said James shaking his head.

"Why not?" Sib asked. As they looked up at me he grinned "Ahh the girl of the hour. James, I want to show you something." He grabbed a small blade from the wall and handed it to me. I looked at him confused. "Come on" he turned me around and propelling me by the shoulders marched me out of the room. "Watch this and I think you will come around to my ideas," he said over his shoulder at James. I was getting a bad feeling about this. He dropped my shoulders to drag the dummy to the middle of the floor. "Hey, happy fists over there, you'll want to see this too," he said then motioned for me to line myself up with the dummy which I did. He looked at me "Well, throw it," he said after a second.

"I'm not sure this is a good Idea," I said.

"If she doesn't want to then don't make her Sib," said James.

Sib gave me a pleading look, "Come on at least try."

I took a deep breath and rotated my wrist, closed my eyes for a second then let the blade fly. It arched through the air before it dug itself into the head of the dummy. Sib placed a second blade in my hand and without thinking I re-aimd and let it fly, where it ended in the heart of the dummy. I glanced sideways at Sib who was looking smug. I was feeling a bit that way myself.

"Do it again," said Will .

"That was really..." said Karen.

"Hot," said James.

"I was going to say amazing," Karen said.

More blades were retreated from the well-equipped weapons room and for the next hour I threw knives. In that hour everyone filtered in to watch coming and going but I didn't pay attention. I focused on the new blade in my hand and the aim. During that hour I discovered that I preferred smaller blades, but liked them to have a good weight. The lighter blades didn't balance well. I found that depending on how far away the dummy was, I had to adjust my grip and I discovered how to steady the blade, how to release in such a way that I could hit my mark every time.

By the end of the hour my arm was sore and I was tired. We gathered up the knives and put them back in the weapons room. As we did, I looked up at Sib. His hair was covering his eyes as he bent to snap a flip blade into a leather sheath. I studied his body and saw the muscles in his back and arms. He had muscles which came from lifelong practice. He snapped in the knife and looked up I was sure he could feel my eyes on him. We gazed at each other for a second. Then he looked down at my hands. I followed his gaze and saw that they were shaking.

"Come on let's get some food," he said and I nodded as I followed him out and back up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good we were just about to order," said James as we appeared. "What do you want?"

"Waffle dunk" said Sib immediately. I had no idea what that was.

"Um, can I have just French toast?" I hesitated. I had no idea where they were going to order from or why they didn't just cook which I thought would be faster. James nodded at my request and started to dial.

"Come on we should show you around," said Sib. I followed as we went up the stairs, stopping on the first floor which turned out to just be bedrooms, about 8 of them.

"Karen's room is that one," he said pointing but he didn't need to. All the doors looked exactly the same except her's which had a bright pink plaque which proclaimed, "The amazing and wonderful Karen," and then below that "Please knock."

I nodded, "Why do you have so many spare rooms?" I asked.

"We have to offer hospitality to any travelling Shadowhunter and in times of distress we need to all be able to gather in one place," he explained and we went up a level to the floor where I had slept and seemed to be where everyone else had their bed rooms. He pointed out the game room between his and Will's room and the two empty rooms, one on the either side of James' and one on the far side of him. We continued up the third floor which looked a lot like the other floors. But all the doors on the right side were replaced with a set of double doors. He pushed them open to reveal a bright library. Shelves were filled with old looking leather books and there were a few comfy looking chairs. A spiral staircase led up to a smaller second floor with access to the fourth floor beyond. The fourth floor held the office and his parents' bedroom. We went into neither and I decided that without a doubt, the library was my favorite room in the house. As we re-entered the kitchen I saw the clock on the microwave blinking out 11:10.

"Oh God, I have to go," I said.

"You can't leave," said Sib, staring at me.

"Ya, the food hasn't come yet," said Karen.

"No, I have to go. Dad will want to know where I am if I don't show up soon," I said.

"This is the safest place for you. You can't leave. Something else might happen," Sib replied.

"You need a cover story," said Karen. "Something that will get you off the hook for a few days until we can really tell what's going on."

I bit my lip I had little aversion to lying. Some things it was just easier to deal with the lie. Like for instance, I could never tell dad that I had been seeing auras my whole life and that now I had met up with a bunch of half angel half human people who slayed demons. I realized that giving him the lie would be the easiest and best thing to do. But how the hell was I supposed to come up with a good story to explain all of this.

"Just tell your dad that you're sleeping at a friend's house for a few nights," said Will casually. He was leaning back at the table reading a book.

"Will that will never work," said Karen. "I mean what if her dad calls and why would she spend multiple nights there, it makes no sense." she shook her head at his idiocy but I had got an idea.

"No, it just might work, let me make a call." Then I ran for the stairs.

"Praise my genius, people," I heard Will say as I ran up the stairs.

I had forgot to plug in my phone when I got to bed last night but I had remembered the charger. I hunted around for a outlet finally finding one behind the desk. I plugged it in and let the phone start up then I called the one person I knew could help, my best friend Desi. We had been best friends since kindergarten. As the phone rang, I perched on the desk leaning my head to the wall. "Desi I'm calling in that seventh grade promises, number 6."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Sabian POV

It took about thirty seconds after she had disappear up the stairs for me to get nerves I wanted to fallow her up make sure she was ok. I felt like doing so would be verging on overprotective and stocker like behavior. I was kind of creeping myself out I did not want to even verge on stocker. So I tried to relax but the best I could do was a kind to still tension that everyone must have felt because James said rolling his eyes

"Calm down, we won't let her leave we will hold her hostage if we have to." I cracked a small smile he was right I needed to calm down. I forced myself to relax and sit down at the table to wait. Why did I even care this much? Leila came and sat down next to me giving me a smile. Finally (two minines later) we heard footsteps on the stairs and she came down caring her purse slung over one shoulder. She walked over and placed her bag on the counter

"So I have at least three days off, I have a friend covering for me, but there's a problem I need to talk to dad and his not picking up any of the phones witch mean's I have to go the office to talk to him" she looked up at us "and I think I should go alone"

"No way" I said standing up and interrupting her but she continued to take over me anyway

"It would be easiest. I will however need to borrow a car; I assure you I am a good driver"

"Are you insane or trying to die you were almost assonated last night don't you remember?" I said

"Of course I do, but they failed we have no evidence that they will try again and how am I supposed to explain who you are. My dad's not good with new people" she argued

"The evidence would be your blood" I said are voices raising in anger

"Fine you can drive me but can't come in, will that work"

"No deal" I said

"We will mark up and go invisible he won't be able to see us" James said he was looking at me for approval I nodded, Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Good idea" I said

"But" she tried

"No this is what we are going to do you may be good with knives but you might need backup, James and I will go"

"Fine as long as no one sees you and we have to hurry" she said as she gave in. I turned towards James who nodded and pulled out his seraph from his belt I held out my arm for him to draw the mark on but I kept my gaze on Bee she was sulking now. She had taken the seat I had just left staring down at the wooded table top as she taped one foot impatiently. The seraph left my skin and I turned my gaze to James arm to apply the mark when I was done I said

"Ready?" she looked up at and reeled back falling out of the chair she backed up on the floor until she could get her feet under her pushing herself up the wall

"Holy shit" she said quietly

"What" asked James we all watched her she closed her eyes

"its nothing I'm fine just got startled its fine" she said she was managing to shake off the shock she had looked at my arm as if it had caught fire

"you must have been shocked to see my hansom face smilining at you" said James with a devilish grin. Bee let out a little nervous laugh, both Karen and Leila shock there heads in disapproval and Will merely rolled his eyes. The shacking had come back to Bees hands and she was pale. She wasn't fine there was something wrong something was missing. She had sunk down into the chair she had fallen out of and I approached bracing my hands on the back.

"your not fine" I said

"what? No I am really fine I just got startled." she said looking up at me shocked.

"what startled you?" I asked

"nothing"

"nothing startled you" I repeated back at her

"yes that's right its nothing" she said a defensive tone creeping into her voice

"where's your Glow?" I asked her

"What?" she asked now defiantly sounding defensive

"that's what you asked me before you passed out in the park. What's a Glow?" I asked her

"I don't know, how would I know, I had just hit my head" she said pushing her chair and me back from the table so she could stand up and glair at me. I shock my head

"no tell me what it means" I demanded

"NO" she said firmly and loudly.

"why not what's so important that you wont tell us" I said raising my voice to match hers she shook her head in anger, not able to come up with a response "we have the right Bee we are trying to help you we need to know everything" I said

"It doesn't mater its not important" she tried to say

"how can you know that its not important, everything is important what's so important that you wont say anything?" I asked

"I don't need to tell you anything" she hissed at me

"what's so horrible that you wont tell" I said back

"horrible, horrible you think something horrible has happened to me?" she asked me back to yelling

"what else could make you keep a secret so important!" I yelled back

"you do realize that sense I have met you all I have seen is trouble, you stab someone, killing them, and then a fairy broke into my house and tried to kill me, I had no horror in my life until you showed up" she yelled at me

"come on what's your secret?" I yelled back at her

"I don't know if you have noticed but the best way to keep a Secret Sabian is to no tell anyone" she said

"sometimes secrets need to stop being secrets "I said

"and what have you all qualify me as a freak? no you have no reason to know my secrets! in fact just leave me alone I'm done!" she sprinted for the door I lunged trying to chech her I managed to grab her arm but she twisted and slipped out of my grip. As I watched the front door slam I was agen impressed with her speed.

"Fuck" I said and through out my hand knocking over the chair she had been sitting in. It made a earsplitting crash as it hit the floor in the now silent house

"well that was..." said Will I scholed and shoved past him to the stairs taking them two at a time. He was right that was a royal screw up.


	12. Chapter 12

"**We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone - but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy" - Walter Anderson **

Bee's POV edited 1-26-10

I hadn't thought further then getting away from him. So now I was stuck in the front yard, forced to wait for someone to get me. There was no way I could get out the gates. I sat at the bottom of the steps, digging into my bag to find the marshmallows that I thankfully had packed. I should have just told him but… I had told no one. I found really early on that no one saw what I saw. I had never even tried to tell my dad about it, he would never believe me and it would break both our hearts. Well I had told Desi and I still wasn't sure if she believed me, sometimes it felt like she did and other times she seemed to block it out. The swirling pit of anger that had formed in my stomach was settling now and the need for sugar taking over. I was on my second handful of mini marshmallow when the door opened and James came out. I got up when he nudged me with his foot.

"You still want to go?" he asked. I nodded seeing no other option. He opened the garage door and steps inside "Here" He tossed me the keys.

"You ok to drive?" he asked. I nodded again. "Good, because people tend to freak when they see a car driving itself," he said

"so that thing on your arm makes you invisible right?" he nodded "so why can I see you?" I asked he surged

"isn't that what we are trying to find out?" he asked me back.

I make my way over to the driver's side. As I pulled out he directed me out of the neighborhood. I hadn't paid addiction last night but now I discovered that we were by volunteer part and not too far from I-5 giving us a short drive to dad's office in downtown Seattle. After the exchange of directions things went quiet. I turned all my attention to driving as James stared off into the distance. It wasn't a very comfortable silence; there were things hanging in the air that we both wanted to know as we pulled off I-5 into downtown. I drummed my fingers agenst the steering weal making a nervous beat as I figured out if I wanted to ask the question or not.

I finally asked "Does he hate me?"

James who had been starting out the window with a far off look turned towards me. "He's mad it's different." I bit my lip. "I think it would be impossible for him to hate you," he said with a small smile. "You've made too much of an impression."

"Yeah well," I said as I killed the engine in one of the back parking spots of the police building which housed the city morgue in the basement. "me freaking out at him didn't help." I finished

"I mean, he's trying to help. What's so important that you would hide it?"

I gave him a sarcastic glance. "I have only known you people less than 24 hours, why should I trust you at all?" I asked

"Is that how you feel or is your head telling you? Besides you never know until you trust," he said as we got out and moved across to the big metal door.

"Isn't it you never know until you try?" I said as I pulled it open to reveal the ramp leading to the waiting room.

He gave a shrug. "Does it really matter?" he asked. "And remember they can't see me so..." he said as we entered. I glanced back a him as I walked down the ramp he had the whole hansom beach boy thing going for him with the blond hair and an skin, you could tell by his walk that he knew it too, but he seemed genuinely nice.

I think a lot of people think that a morgue is going to be dark and scary but in reality it's like any other medical office. The walls are a mint green and the seats are padded but not horribly comfortable. There's a water cooler and a coffee pot on a side table next to the secretary. The only tipoff of something weird is the big hospital doors leading to the hall on the other side of the room. Lesia sat at the secretary desk. She was nice and so far our longest running one at 4 months.

"Hello Bee," she said.

I tossed her a smile and asked, "Would you happen to know where my dad was?"

She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Well we had a decomp come through about 20 minutes ago so he might be in autopsy three," she said.

"Thanks Lesia," I said as I pushed open the doors, entering the bare hallway with the autopsy rooms on one side along with the large freeze and the viewing room. On the other side of the hall were the offices including my dad's. James was following me closely and slipped through the door right after me. Lesia hadn't even glanced in his direction. He gave me a smile, the blue mark still glowing on his arm. I walked to the end of the hallway giving James a sideways glance before looking in the window. Dad had his nose plugs in: not a good sign. I raised my hand and tapped on the glass. His head rose from the thing on the table to look at me. I made a come hither motion and then stepped back so he could open the door. Dad was in his full autopsy gear: the eye mask, the nose plugs and the blue disposal jumpsuit and the rubber gloves that came up to his elbows. He pushed open the door with his elbows and stuck his head out. Even thought he tried to open the door as little as possible, the smell still got out: it was bad. I wrinkled my nose at the putrid smell. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw James actually take a step back.

"Yes?" asked dad, his voice coming out all nastily from the nose plugs

"Um after you're done can you come see me?" I could hear some jazzy song come from inside the room. Dad likes to lesson to music while he works, it's not like the dead guy is going to hear it. James was looking really pale. I told them this was a bad idea.

"My office in about 10 minutes?" he asked. I nodded; trying to keep my eyes on James he was not looking so good. Dad started to close the door then popped his head back out saying, "By the way, Ted's around somewhere. You should find him and say Hi." Then he really shut the door. I turned towards James who had his lips pressed together.

"Breathe through your mouth," I said. Dad's office was the first door on the right wall. As James worked on getting over the smell. I steered him in and sat him on the little used chair in the corner and opened the high up window thinking fresh air might help him.

"Just calm down, breathe deeply. Sorry I forgot to warn you about the smell. I forgot."

"How could you forget?" I looked around the office it was messy but I saw it as a second room to our house. There was my chair with a few good books on the floor next to it. The old couch up against one wall with a blanket and pillow still on it. Dad's big messy desk and the ancient computer with the old leather swivel chair that I hated and he loved. I just shrugged.

"I don't know I guess that you just get used to it after a bit." He gave a snort. I pulled the door open and stepped out. "You stay here, I will be right back." He nodded and rested his head on the wall behind him. He didn't seem in a position to argue.

I slipped out the door peeking in all the rooms looking for Ted. I found him in the viewing room. The room was dark; only the door light was on, illuming the empty table in the centre of the room. Ted was behind the glass panel that we use to keep people identifying the body from actually getting to the body. He was sitting in one of the plastic chairs, his feet up on another chair that he had pulled across from him. I pushed his feet off the chair and sat down. He was 23 or 24, tall with brown hair forming a mop on his head and skin that suggested native American background. Our dads had been best friends since college. Ted's dad had died years ago when I was still little. I barely remember him. He had gone off to live with his aunt and uncle with his two older brothers from a different wife but dad had kept tabs on him so we had grown up as assumed family.

"You know this place is weird," he said.

"It's just a morgue," I said.

"That is weird. Don't you think it's weird?"

"I don't know, I guess but it doesn't strike me as really weird but I grew up with weird so…its normal" he nodded. "Well dad told me to stop by and say hi." He nodded again. I had no Idea where I was going with this conversation. He raised his eyebrows at me. "So I will see you around," I finished lamely. I got up and headed for the door.

"See you later Bee," he said. Behind dad and Desi, Ted is the person I am closest to, he is the only other person who treated me like a normal person when I was younger. And he was still the only person who ever hugged me. I gave him a last little smile as I waved good by to him as I left through the door. His glow a nice gray one flickered as he raised a hand in farewell.

"Can you please just not say anything about that?" James asked when I re-entered the office.

"Sure if that's what you want," I said as I started to fold the blanket. I opened the bottom drawer and put it in followed by the pillow. "Tell me something, is Sib like your leader or something? You all seem to do as he says," I said as I curled up in my chair, a big soft one with a round back on the opposite side of the office from the door and James.

"Pick up a book; when he comes in it will look like you have been reading," he said to me.

I did and then said, "You didn't answer my question."

He shook his head as if to shake off the troublesome question. "We are a team" he said.

"Sure, and teams have leaders," I said back.

"Look he's the oldest. Someday it will all be up to him and right now he is the one who has to answer to our parents, so he gets the final word but he would never call himself the leader."

"Hmm," I said.

He continued, "He's good at it, he really tries. I would trust him with anything and you should give him the same trust." He had crossed his arms and I could tell was trying to keep his face neutral.

I decided to bring the conversation in a different direction. "You seem to know him really well" I said.

He gave a small smile. "He's my prabatai. I trust him with my life, we trained together as kids. We are brothers in all but blood."

I gave a smile at this slightly dramatic answer. "Brothers in war" I said.

He was looking a bit embarrassed now. "Kind of yeah," he said with a shrug.

We sat around and waited. I flipped open my book, scanning the words on the page but not even sure what book I was holding, much less absorbing the words on the page. James twirled his fingers and stared around the office. Finally my dad pushed open the door. He was back in his jeans, his hair wet and bringing the strong sent of lemon shampoo with him.

He stared to dig through the paper on his desk saying, "That took longer than I thought. He had some horrible internal organs. Sorry for the delay. What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"It's not a big deal dad, it's just that Desi's parents are going out of town and she's hoping I can stay up there with her for a few days" I said.

"Sure the only thing is I was going to have Ted come over for dinner sometime this week but we can always reschedule for later. Where are they going?" He had gone back to hunting through the papers on the desk.

"If you are looking for the autopsy forms then they are in the top drawer and I think their dogs got into some kind of show in California," I said.

He nodded pulling open the drawer and making a surprised sound at finding the forms where I said they would be. He pulled one out and sat down, clearing a space so he could write. I got up, getting ready to go.

"Ok then I will see you in a few days I have my cell so..." I trailed off.

"Ok be careful," he said not looking up.

I opened the door to the office and let James go thought first and all of the sudden I had the feeling that I would never be quite the same and that someday I would miss this old feeling between me and my dad, that this moment was worth saving. I stepped back inside and gave him as best a hug as I could with him sitting down. He was a bit startled but returned the hug.

"I love you daddy, I will see you later ok," I said into his ear and then broke the hug and sunk out the door getting a glance of him thought the office window. He was looking at me, his wire rim glasses just a bit low on his nose. He was smiling just a bit, his glow just visible in the light I turned and led James out of the office past Lesia and back out to the car where James handed me the keys and I slid into the drivers seat again.

"Listen Bee," James said as we turned the corner into there neighborhood. "I probably know Sib better than anyone, he always tries to help and sometimes he tries too hard but at least his aim is to help not hurt and I don't know what he and you have going but I would give him the benefit of the doubt if I were you." He shifted in his seat.

"I don't know if you care or if that even matters but," he paused for a second. "I feel tons better having said that."

I gave a smile at his words. "Well I'm glad you feel better," I said but even though I tried to make light of what he said, I did think about it. How would it feel to tell someone the thing I had told no one before? Maybe I didn't have to keep it all to myself, besides I felt like I owed it to all of them to give them the truth but more than that I wanted to trust him. I had already trusted him.

As we pulled into the house I said, "I think I need to talk to Sabin"


	13. Chapter 13

Hi im back to updating! well kind of i have written tones more and am so excited to start posting them! i will be going on vacation soon and will not have internet access for a week or so but i will try to post a few more bits as a reward for sticking wiht this story for such a long break.

i have also edited chapters 7-12 so please review not a huge amount to change but just letting you know as always please pardon any spelling mistakes i know they are there - sorry.

Please review! please please please!

* * *

Chapter 13- Sibs POV

**Secrets are made to be found out with time. – Charles Sanford**

I pushed open the trap door up and climbed out onto the roof I crouched there for a second letting my eyes adjust to the afternoon sun. A Car stated up down below in the driveway and I resisted looking over the edge of the roof to watch it pull out . Our roof was covered with solar panels when the house was built this was one of dads favorite parts how the energy would be able to support most of the houses power needs. It was nice and all but my favorite part was that the roof was flat and almost always sunny. There was a space about 7 foot square around the trap door that had a big metal box on one side that was the serious stuff for the panels. But the other side was empty . I pushed the door back down and made my way over next to the first row of panels in kind of a half crouch. I sat there in the sun letting it warm my skin. I come up here about twice a week just to sit and think, I slink off up here if I am in a bad mood or tired or am mad. The view from the top of the hill is great a advantage of living on the top of a hill and having a tall house is the view the only better one in Seattle is from the space needle and this is cheaper.

I stretched like a cat arching my spine and putting my hands over my head reaching for the sky and laid back closing my eyes agenst the blue glair of the sky. Hopefully bee would come back and I would be able to apology's although I didn't need too , she was the one keeping secret but still I could have handled the suation better then I did I could have talked privately to her about it explained it calmly although I didn't see how that would change the results if she truly wanted to keep something secret. I had to trust that she would come back. I hoped she would came back I gurgling admitted to myself last night when driving her back to the instute that I liked this girl. In fact I really liked her. I had never liked some one this much or this quickly before. She had come completely out of no where. Dragging me and my whole family into things we didn't need to get into and making everything more complex and confusion but some how I knew if I was asked to do all this over agen I would, no decision necessary. Her whole world had turned up side down and she had some how managed to come out of it and retain some semblance of sanity. She was way tougher then she looked.

I dosed and awoke about a hour later the sun had moved and I was partially in shadow. Bee sat next to me eating out of a flat take out box she looked down and saw that I was awake and nodded to the box next to her knee

"I brought up your food for you" I blinked one just to make sure I was awake and then propped myself up on my elbows

"Leila told me about your hiding spot" she said "the view is incredible up here, looks like a postcard" she contended I had never consisted the roof a hideout but kind of liked the idea. I should hang a sign "Sib's secret hideout" It could say "stay out" I smiled and rolled a bit so I could swipe the take out box and open it. a plastic fork sat on top and the waffle dips waited inside in all the sugary maple syrup joy. She watched me take the first bit and then said

"what is a waffle dip anyway?" I swelled quickly to answer

"waffle sticks dipped in pancake batter and fired" I said she looked shocked and a bit disguised "there really good" I said "you want to try one" I said proffering the box

"no thanks I know what a clogged arty looks like, and that looks like one waiting to happen" she said I stared at her for a second and she stared back and then I couldn't help it I burst out lapping she smiled I rolled back on my back and let the fit or giggles subside. I picked up my fork and started eating agen sitting up and joining her in looking at the view spread out before us. She had a faint smile on her lips, I waited for her to speak or should I say sorry first or should we just move on.

"Look Sib" she said Gabbing her fork in the air "I owe you a apology, But I feel like I don't really need to give one" she said she glanced at me and I gave her a faint smile "I think we both said things that we shouldn't but I have to admit that you had a point you have shown me trust, and me keeping anything from you could put you all in danger." she said I could feel myself smirking she gave me a little absolutely adorable glair "but" she continued "you have to admit that I had a point too, there is a good reason why I keep secrets, and I have only known you less then 24 hours and part of the time I was knocked out so I don't think it counts" she said I rolled my eyes I was feeling tones better about all this now that we were back to speaking and not yelling at each other.

"Sabian. You need to understand that I keep things to myself for a reason, I have been different all my life and being different of any kind is hard sometimes its best to just try to blend in the best you can, There is a reason I am so careful" she gave a little sigh "I'm telling you this as a warning , I am weird really weird. weirder then some girl who helps her dad at the corners office you have just hit the tip of the iceberg with me" she said I turned so that my whole body was facing her and not the view.

"give me a little credit I am a bit tougher then your average human" I prepared to hear something really horrible maybe as a kid she had been kidnapped by what she what she thought were aliens but now we could prove were something else. She took a deep breath in and so did I

"I see glows" she said What?

"umm..."

"there are these glows around everyone I see like auras, I see them on everyone but you guys, your glows show up thought your marks" she said

"umm… I don't think I understand" I said "auras don't exist"

"I don't know if that's what they are I have been seeing them my whole life" she sighed she turned and took my arm raising it up a bit " what do you see when you look at your arm?" she asked

"well its got a bit of hair on it" I said "it's a well muscled arm" I continued she was Obviously waiting for me to get to something " and its got the scars of old marks all over it" I finished she was nodding now

"that's right you have the imprint of the marks you have sctached into your arms previously Right?" I nodded

"I see all of that plus the marks that are new" she pointed at the mark I had applied early "there's a blue glow around the mark its fading now but it was stronger earlier " she said her hand came up and lightly traced the mark below that one the one for strength that was about a month old. Like the night before she was intent on the task just bushing the skin but fallowing the line exactly

"were you one of thoughts kids who always drew inside the lines?" I asked her. Her finger paused

"I never had coloring books when I was little"

"what did you do when you were little then?" I asked

"I wrote stories, or told them to dad" she said her finger returning to tracing the lines

"what were they about?" I asked

"people" she said "always about people I would make up stories about the people I saw, most were wandering nonsense" she had finished tracing the mark and slowly dropped her hand back to her side. Her other hand still griped my wrist and now she griped tighter

"I have always been able to do it, always but I never told I saw what happened to people who were different" she said

"I think its magic" I said

"thanks I always thought it was kind of cool to sometimes I even viewed it as a gift and not a curse" she said

"that's not quite what I meant, its cool" I said quickly seeing her face drops slightly "but I think its caused by really magic" I said "I think that you somehow can use magic " she nodded

"I don't know…""she said something was happing to my arm it was warm were she had traced it I looked down and she fallowed my gaze

"Its glowing" she said at the same time I said

"its been re-active" she looked up at me in amazement she had re-animated my mark I had never heard of that happing I laphed and pulled us both to out feet she looked shocked

"I knew it I knew it, your absolute magic!" I said she shook her head in confusion or bilderwiment I couldn't tell witch and then I kissed her. It was the best feeling in the world her lips tasted like maple sugar. Her hand burned on my wrist as her grip tighten leaning in. It seemed to last forever but of cores it didn't we had to break apart sometimes. We stood there for a second my mind blank with happiness her hand slipped down my wrist and twined her fingers through mine Bee was smiling

"I shouldn't have been so worried about that" she said

"what?" I asked

"never mind" she said I shook my head

"we are going to have to tell them" I said

"witch part?" she asked

"all of It eventually but for now just the magic part" I said she nodded

"I knew that telling you would mean telling them too" she said "but I felt I owed you the truth first" I nodded

"When should we tell them the other part?" I asked

"when we know what the other part is" she said and gave me a smile "one thing at a time" she said I nodded

"Right, Keep you alive and untangle this mess, then figure that out..." I trailed off

"Sounds like a plan" she said

"can we maybe..."I gave her a meaning full look and a wolfish smile. She pushed my shoulder

"Pick up the food containers Sib and lets go break the news" she said I did as she said and fallowed her back down to the library.

They had all gathered in the game room. The game room Is perfected as mom and dad never set foot in the room. Mom clamed it smelled like socks and was as dark as a cave. Dad respected the social norm and stayed away too. In fact it was rather dark and smelled like wet socks. We did not mind the room was ours and safe. James and Will were playing left for dead in a half hearted kind of way Karen was giving tips. We don't play Karen unless we want to get screwed over. James put the game on pause as soon as we walked in. I nodded for Bee to sit in the old moldy arm chair coated in yellow corduroy witch was the only spot really open. A bit to my surprise she instead perched on the arm rest pulling her feet up and leaning agenst the back wall. I surged and took the chair I had no idea if I should start or wait for her but they were all quit waited so I felt I had to say something

"So um…Bee is we think Bee is" she rested her hand on my solder and I relaxed and took the hint and shut up and let her explain

"I think I own all of you a apology as I have not been striated with you" she said Karen tried to intruded but Bee stopped her by holding up her hand. "Sib was correct in the fact that I was keeping something back and I now see that was a mistake" she sighed "ever since I can rembere have been able to tell more about people then I wanted, When I look at someone I see them but I also see a light all around them, Its like this glowing light, most everyone is a gray-Wight glow, the darker the glow the worse the person" she said "everyone I have met has been like that but the demon was red and you just glow blue out of your Markey things "

"Ya and look at this" I said interrupting her and turning my arm towards them pointing to the mark "look she traced it and it like re-animated it"

"no way" said James moving over and exclaiming the mark then he stuck out his arm out to Bee "try me" she picked a rune that said steady in the middle of his forearm delicately started tracing it.

"she kind of like a living seraph" said Leila

"you know" said will frowning "it sounds a bit filmier"

"why was she tracking your arm Sib?" asked Karen I complete ignored this

"You think you might know what this is?" I asked will his look darkened

"no, yes, maybe I don't know something in the description rang a bell but I don't know" he said James yelped and held up his arm the Iratze there looked new

"that is so cool" he said under his breath "its good as new"

"have any of you got a idea about what this could be?" I asked they shook there heads " Leila said tentlivy now next to James and looking at the mark too

"I would take a guess at some form of magic but how..."

"well we need to figure out what to do" I said "anyone got any ideas because I'm out" Will fingered the game control still in his lap

"Sib I hate to say it but we need help this is bigger then us" he said

"there is no way in heaven I am going to mom and dad about this" I said "lets rule that out as a possibility right now I will not put her in danger like that"

"what if we go to Doc instead" said Will "he might have a idea and he is no friend of the new council either" I nodded my head slowly Doc was a good person I felt we could trust him and we had no outer options. I agreed with will that this was bigger then we could handle

"fine we will go see him, that is if you want to?" I asked Bee she looked a bit startled but nodded her head we all stood up

"what happened to his arm" she asked quietly we all looked at each other none of us talked about his arm but we all knew the story finally James answered

"his Parabatai betrayed him tried to kill him stabbed him with a poised blade they couldn't get rid of all the poison so they trapped it in his arm making that arm useless" she nodded I could see she had more questions but I stopped her before she could ask them "he can no longer fight so he became a doctor he still wanted to be of use, we can trust him" I said she nodded agen

"what happened to the other man" she asked

"the counsel killed him" said James in a harsh voice she gave a little shudder I tried to check her eye but she shook her head and moved away.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK hi everyone this is the last chapter for today but you got two so... there might be some more tomorrow i hope you have enjoyed them. please please please review ! **

* * *

**Everything is relevant. I call it loving. – James Tate **

Bees POV

The Office where doc worked was off the garage infirmary I had woken up in the first time I have found myself here. The office was small with a oversized desk pushed up against the wall stacks of neat paper and stacks of books covered the top we silently filed in crowing to gather against the back wall the doc's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yes?" he asked

"Doc we want to tell you something but in confidence" said Sib

"what is this about?" he asked frowning James moved a bit and rolled his eyes

"before we tell you promises that this is in confidence, we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" he said the doc slowly nodded scanning all out faces his eyes stopped on my and we locked gases I tried to see the past in his face it was odd trying to lean something about a person without a glow as help. How would it feel to be betrayed by the one person who you thought would never betray you and then have a daily reminder of that how painfully that would be.

"good.." said sib beside me

"do you miss it?" I asked the doc gave a gentle smile

"what my arm?" I nodded "yes a bit although its not gone I just cant use it" he gave a surge

"and do you miss him?" I asked I saw out of the corner of my eye Will flinch

"yes I miss him, he was my brother" he said

"but the pain form the betrayal" I said

"pain and hurt dose not replace loving a person" he said calmly "dose knowing this have any baring on what you want to tell me" I gave a curt nod

"did you forgive him?" I asked we had been maintaining eye contact this whole time and I was a bit relived when he broke it first looking down at his hands as he clasped them together in his lap

"I see a eye for an eye, Important information for important secrets" he said

"I trust you and in turn you have to trust me" I said "I did not think of it in biblical teams" he considered for a second

"yes I forgave him the night before he was put to death for what he had done. He apologized and I forgave him, I did not need to carry anger about it for the rest of my life" he said and then continued "you know something I forget sometimes when I least expect it and find myself looking for him" he remembered where he was and said with a forced sigh "well I have trusted you time for you to return the favor"

"did you know that everyone has a glow coating there whole body? its like a aura" I said

"auras don't exist" he said

"how do you know, auras just means a invisible presents of some kind by definition you cant see them" I argued back "and I never said it was a aura only a light" he frowned

"when we hear aura we think of something more like a angelic presents or ghost like the mundane definition is much border" he said "you say a light? Can you describe it better"  
"it outlines a person everyone's I have come across had a Wight one… or well more gray depending on the person there all a bit different some a darker some are murkeryer some just shine different, the darker the meaner the person is, I think that it reflects something of a persons actions and thoughts, I can also sometimes tell if someone is mad or really sad and once I think I saw someone fall in love but that's about all, oh I cant see mine and yours" I gestured to everyone in the room "are blue and show up through marks" I finished he was looking a bit shocked

"that's um that's..." he cleared his thought and then something seemed to accrue to him "you know that sounds almost like Life lights" will slapped a hand to his forehead

"that's it that's just what I was trying to think of I was in that big leather book on the lower shelf" he said the Doc nodded

"I think we might need that" he said Will nodded and left the room from the window I saw him sprint for the house  
"but that's not all she can do" said Sib stepping forwards "she can reanimate marks " Doc took his arm looking at it and whistled under his breath  
"well that's definitely magic of some kind" he said

"that's what we thought" said Sib nodding in agreement

"well that seems to prove it enought for me" said the Doc

"Prove what?" I asked

"that you are not human, or shadow hunter but something else enterliey"

Will sprinted out the door and across the small pack of lawn and gravel that separated the garage and the house pausing for a moment to thump in the key code and then run up the stairs taking them two at a time he slowed as her reached the top floor

And walked calmly into the libery quietly shutting the door behind him the book he was looking for had been on the third shelf back by the corner. Will Knew that being a good filter was not enough to keep you alive being a shadowhunter, some got by on constant risk and the rest relied on knowing what they were dealing with so they wouldn't get killed. Will was a excellent shadowhunter. There had been a short passage in one of the books he had been reading awhile back. Yes and there it was


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, so here's chapter 15 up and online, its kind of the make-over chapter. hope you enjoy! i had tones of fun writing it!-  
**

**Please review, tell me if you like tell me if you don't tell me if you don't get something, just tell me! **

**Thanks!  
**

* * *

**People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within - Elisabeth Kubler-Ross **

"have you ever had your hair cut before" asked the small women before me with the bright pink hair and holding a pair of long silver scissors she had introduced herself to me as Silvia right after she had sat me down in the chair Karen had dived me up to a trendy looking shop somewhere near the university of Washington the place had turned out to be a salon she had barged in dragging me behind her she completely ignored the receptionist waking strait back to the Silvia who was sitting in a chair with a plastic bubble looking thing above it reading a magazine and popping a stick of gum

"Silvia I have a hair emergency" she had said Silvia had put down her magazine and smiled

"Great just what I was in the mood for" four minuets latter with my hair now wet from being dumped under a sink I sat in the chair fighting off abject fear

"once" I said it had been for one of my older cousin weddings

"well then this will be supper fun" she said in a singsong voice I redubbed my grip on the chairs arm rests making my fingers go White

"so I was thinking heavy side bangs" said Karen to Silvia "since she had her hair in her face anyway and then layer it up"

"what about going a bit shorter?" She said lifting a bit of my hair

"No way' I said but they both ignored me

"not to short still below the shoulders I mean its beautiful hair" she replied

"about 4 inches?" asked Silvia and Karen nodded she raised the scissors light glanced off of them

"one more thing" said Karen my hart hammered she was about to say that this was a stupid idea and that we should go home instead she grabbed the back of the chair and spun it around so my back was to the mirror

"Its going to be a surprise"

After a very tense hour Silvia declared that I was done but they refused to let me see Karen still saying that my make over was not complete and the whole thing was a surprise but I could feel the difference she had taken lots off the bottom bringing my hair up to about three inches below my shoulders and my whole head felt lighter she had spend lots of time on my side bangs and they comfortable could cover one eye if I wanted to. After getting my hair cut Karen dragged me to sever stores where I acquired a new outfit I had to admit that whall it was something I would have never picked out for myself I did like it at the last minuet in the last shop I had seen a pair of sunglasses adding them to the pile

"what are you getting those for" asked Karen I gave a surge

"they will help with the glare" I told her she looked puzzled for a second then got it

"there that bright?" she asked I nodded

"especially when there are lots of them" I added and then we were headed back to the institute where she had rushed me upstared to her room but refused to let me into the bathroom where there was a full length mirror. Her room looked to be the room of someone with split personal disordered one half the half with the bed looked all girley fluffy pillows and cloths everywhere the other half looked like desk of a hard core student, a buffed up computer sat in the middle in the mists of large text books with titles like philosophy and advanced Biology. She walked in and gestured vaguely in the air

"Sit anywhere" she said dropping the shopping bags and her purse in a pile on the floor I chose to sit in the office chair by the desk I felt much more conferrable here they I would on the bed she when back to the door leaned out of it and yelled down the hall

"Leila I need your help" then came back in throwing open the doors of the wardrobe in the corner the thing was packed

"now that I have solved what you are going to where I need to figure out what to where, Lee might be there" she said

"who's Lee?" I asked as Leila walked into the room

"Don't ask" she said taking a spot on the bed

"a mutt of a boy and I mean that literally" she said

"there has been tons of drama, right now they are off" Leila said with a sigh Karen nodded

"witch means that I have to look hot" she said I nodded "what are you going to where?" asked Karen to Leila

"um I was thinking the jumper" she said Karen nodded

"yaa that would be good" she said reaching into the closet "how about this?" she said pulling out a outfit with a tiny skirt we both shook her heads she reached for a different outfit. This was going to take a wile

We spent the rest of the day in Karen's room picking out close and getting me caught up on the latest gossip I really didn't mine at about 5 they order in Italian and we all ate in the room I decided that I really liked both Karen and Leila they were easy to talk to Leila was very perceptive and kind and Karen was…the best way to describe her was normal she had the same problems as every other girl I met she did not seem the kind of girl who when out demon slaying it was easer to image her at college parties. After we had eaten the flutter of getting ready our outfits were on and makeup was being applied Leila had brought her outfit down with her so she could get ready with us she looked super adorable in a jean jumper with these big pockets and a tie around the waist black legging and a short jean jacket and to top it all of she had a pare of black flats and long black necklaces hung around her neck. Karen had finally picked a top that hugged her flat stomach and draped over her shoulders and chest with the print of two large pink flowers and tight black skinny jeans and some killer heals that wrapped around her leg with black ripen to half way up her calf after we had all pulled on our outfits Karen started doing my make up I sat and let her but when she got to the mascara I insisted I do it because its just creepy with someone else does it. We had a fight about this because she didn't want me to see myself before I was done I argued that I was done already all I needed to do was put on the makeup she gave in and led me to the bathroom her hands over my eyes turning me to face the full length mirror on the back of the door she slowly lifted her hands and I saw myself in the mirror I have to image that I was really excited to see what the make over had done my hair looked great I had a extreme side part that gave me big side bangs and my whole head had lathers through out the whole think they had also put my hair is soft curls that accented the layers my make up was light eyeliner and just a touch of black eye shadow I was wearing a long black sequined tank top and a pair of light wash skinny jeans with a few rips in each leg and some black ankle boots with three inch heals I had barrowed from Karen we were about he same size and the boots were just a bit big the whole thing was finished off with my white leather jacket I had brought with me. I took a calming breath and bend forward and applied the mascara Karen snacked it back form me as soon as I was done

"Great" she said applying it to herself now "we are all set except for the weapons check" I started

"you go armed to a club?" I asked

"we go armed everywhere" said Leila I watched as she slipped the knife like thing they used to draw on them self's into a holster under the jumper and slipped a knife into a pocked finally slipping what looked like a folded fan made of mettle away too.

"what Is that?" I asked she looked up

"it's my special weapon I use fighting fans" I tried to image that but failed

"how can a fan be dangerous"

"well its more of a defense weapon, there made of a strong thin metal"

"we each kind of have a weapon, you know something you special in" said Karen "mine is the bow" she said

"so you are going to take a bow and arrow to a club?" I asked she shook her head

"no I don't expect any fighting so I am just stocking up on knives" she said as she strapped a dagger to her thigh

"should I have something too?" I asked as she pushed up a the drape of her sleeve to strap on the Seraph incased in a plain leather sheath

"since your so good with knives then we could lone you a few" she said "you don't have any of your own do you?" she asked and I shook my head sticking my hands into jacket pockets and felt what I had put in there the other day when leaving the house I pulled out the Gun and the clip of bullets holding them up

"would these work" I asked Karen squinting at it

"what? A Gun, well I guess it would work but I don't know how well. Have you ever shot it?" I shook my head "well its small so you might as well take it but last resort ok? We don't want anyone getting hurt" I tried to hide my smile "I will get you a knife or two anyway just hold on a minuet" she left Leila slipped into her shoes

"come on lets go down stares and find the boys" she said I fumbled with the gun not sure where to put it I had slotted in the bullets they told me not to bring my big bag but when I pointed out the need for the sunglass they let me have a wrist clutch to bring but the thing barley fit my sunglass and cell phone there was no way the gun was going in there. So I stuck it in the band of my tight jeans in the back like you see them do on cop shows my long top easily covered the bulge I grabbed my jacket and clutch and fallowed Leila out and down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**ok here's chapter 16 i think i might post one more chapter today cuz i am going to be gone for a whole week in Mexico on a service trip, witch i am really excited for but means i will have no internet :( **

**so here you go i hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**I often think that the night is more alive and more richly colored then the day. - Vincent van Gogh **

James, will and Me were all in the kitchen around the table waiting for the girls you would think that with the whole afternoon they would be the first ready but apparently not. Karen came down the stares and stopped for a second to look us all over.

"well none of you are too bad" she walked over to Will and pulled on the ends of his gray vest he was wearing over a black button up shirt he had pushed up the sleeves Karen frowned at this

"I love the vest Will, but role up the sleeves it will look better" he looked sour but straiten them out and started to role them up anyway Karen when back to the stairs and slipped down them saying that they wouldn't be to much longer

"well we wont be getting there early" said James from beside me. I nodded and glanced at the clock 10:10 it flashed the club only opened at nine but I had hopped to be there kind of early all the better for trying to grab Gabriel's attention. Footsteps sounded on the stares and I turned my head in that direction Leila came down first looking good in some kind of jumper and flats fallowed by Bee she looked great but a bit nervous clad in light skinny jeans a sequined top and her white jacket and tall heals. Karen must have helped with the outfit but it was perfect the only thing was the hair cut…Leila walked over to James

"a Polo. Really?" she asked Bee was saunter towards us some women have a way of walking in heals that makes they seem to move so naturally you would believe they have been doing it since they were born and Bee was one of these people

"what's wrong with the polo I Like it" said James

"its just so preppy" said Leila

"well I put it will the leather jacket that makes it just a bit more bad ass don't you think?" he asked

"Fine, Fine" said Leila "forget I said anything" but now James was sulking

"you think it looks good don't you Bee?" he asked she gave a little nod as she came to sit down next to me at the table

"you have made the polo look significantly less preppy" she said he looked a bit confused but said

"thank you" anyway. She folded her hands on the table top I saw that at some point she had panted her nails a matt gray color.

"So Karen was telling me that you all have specific weapons hers is the bow and Leila's kind of fan thing" said Bee

"fighting fans" said Leila correcting her

"or in other words metal fans with raiser blades" said Will. Leila shot him a glare

"yaa well anyway I was wondering what all of yours were?" Bee asked looking at me

"well my weapon is the sword" I taped the leather band across my chest

"can I see?" she asked and I half pulled off my jacket to show her the blade strapped across my back the one I had chosen to take was short but with a large blade so it would not show to much the handle was silver with the marks for swiftness and silence engraved into the handle it was held to my back by a closely fitting leather sheath that went down my shoulder and across my chest so that all you saw of it when my jacket was on was the leather band. If I needed to I could bring my arms up over my head and grasp the sward and draw it without having to take off my jacket. She went to touch the handle but stopped herself sliding back into her seat and I surged my jacket back on she then looked politely at James who said

"my weapon is the staff" and he drew out his bran new Staff from the pocket of his Jeans she looked at the rod of metal in his hand

"that is not a staff" she said "it's a stick"

"Do not be so easily fooled" said James with a smile I knew this was his favorite part he flicked his wrist bringing the rod down in a arc metal peaces slid out forming a long meddle staff he brought it around so that he Grasped it in the middle with both hands in a absolutely usually and showy move. The meddle seemed to glint and James gave a grin "Watch this" he twisted his hands in different directions and a twin blades popped out of the ends. He took a second to take in Bee's stunted face before popping the blades back in and sinking it bask down to the slim pipe that slid back into his pockets

"Impressive" said Bee he gave a small bow and Leila hit the back of his head with her open palm. He rubbed the back of his head and gave a ruffle smile to Leila.

"and what about you Will?" asked Bee

"humm… well I don't go in for all of that, I just need my fists" he rolled his hands into fists and brought them up to his face studding the knuckled I gave a snort of laughter and he frowned

"come on show us what your bringing" I said he slipped his hands into the small pockets on his vest and slipped out two sets of brass knuckles but these were coated with silver and nasty looking spikes he slid them over his fingers and then curled his hands into fists they might not look like much but I had seen what they did to flesh he gave a smile

"sometimes fists need a bit of help" said Will and he slid them back into his pockets

"so are we just waiting on Karen, right" I said there was a general consciences

"So um what's going to happen?" asked Bee form beside me I resisted the urge to put my arm around her shoulder "well the troll is run by a Warlock named Gabriel we will try to get his attention and explain to him and hopefully he will know what to do" I paused for a second "he is a great warlock but he's a bit intense so just keep that in mind" she nodded absently  
"so wears the troll?" she asked

"it's in the troll in Fremont" said James she looked at him

"Ok so its in Fremont but where?" she asked again

"I just said it's in the troll" said James she looked at him in bewilderment

"what you mean the troll statue under the bridge, that troll" we all nodded

"wait you are telling me that the club the troll is actually underneath the Fremont troll" he noted

"you mean there is a secret club located under the big concrete troll under the Fremont bridge" we all nodded

"the troll with the hub plats as eyes and crushing the little Beatle car" she said like she really wanted to make sure

"yep that's the one actually the car is the entrance" said Will Giving a smile she shook her head

"any other of the famous landmarks secret hangout spots, like the space needle is not a secret spot for werewolves is it?"

"na" said Will "most of the werewolves live out around Lincoln Park" she was staring at him in shock I felt like we should get this all over with at one time

"the Fairies like Discovery park that's were there court is, the vampires are mainly in the Seattle underground and there abuts, and there is only three Warlocks around including Gabriel and apart from him they all live on capital hill" I said quickly

"My God" she said "its like the Seattle I knew is just some thin veil that covers this all up, it's like I have stepped into the matrix" we all gave her puzzled looks

"what's the matrix" asked James she looked taken aback for a minuet

"well it's the world that… its very famous movie about alternate worlds" she explained we sat there for a second and I felt relived when Karen came bounding up the stares finale we can go she was caring two leather sheaths with knives in them she walked over to Bee and handed them over

"This one is a they holder its got three small throwing knives and this one is a arm sheath with a bigger knife" she helped Bee strap them on. "look I even made sure they matched" Then she linked her arm "shall we be off?" said Karen I nodded.

Thank god we were finally leaving.

* * *

Ok so if you have never been to Seattle you might not have heard of the troll but let me tell you the troll rocks! go look up a photo - go right now to Google and type in Fremont troll its that big gray blob thing under a bridge - oh ya he might have a Christmas hat on!

and as always please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**OK here it is its kind of long and ends in a bit of cliffhanger! hope you enjoy! **

**also in case any one is wondering i am not the author of the mortal instruments if i was i would be writing books and not ff  
**

* * *

**The basis of optimism is sheer terror. - Oscar Wilde **

I felt uncomfortable I had never dressed this way before They belonged to the kind of self- confident person who only seems to exist on T.V. On top of that it was a bit unveiling to have several knives and a gun about your person I really hoped I would get used to that soon I had a feeling that this was a way of life for them. We had all piled into this old black van the kind with shag carpeting and big bench seats on the inside this one was a bit different from the normal creepy 70's vans. Yes it still had the shag and the bar seat but strapped to the walls were weapons of all kinds including a bow and several swards. We drove to Freemont the drive was a happy one everyone talking about how great the nigh was going to be and how much fun the club was. The happiness was contagions but I felt like I was not going to be enjoying the party much what this warlock could tell me could change my life again he could tell me who and what I was everything has already changed and now it was about to change again too soon I hadn't even gotten use too the new changes but I wanted to know I was ravishing for answer all the mystery's that I had let slip so I could try and go on living a normal life. So far it had been ok I was going to get through whatever this warlock told me I was because now I knew something more important I knew who I was and this was not going to change when I found out what I was. I took a calming breath as we pulled up to a curb somewhere in Fremont the street was fairly quiet we all filed onto the street I realized that we were less then a block away from are final destination the Freemont troll the troll had always been a favorite landmark of mine it shows off Seattle weirdness perfectly. It had been built to stop the area under the large Fremont bridge form turning into a place of drug deals and hobos it had worked well and now the area was filled with nice modern houses and small independent shops we rounded the corner and ran into the end of the line there were tones of people all making a nice line on one side of the sidewalk they were all strange some had wings some had outfits that looked like they were from mars. The line wrapped all the way down the block where it turned into the troll we kept walking surpassing the line

"Don't we need to get in line?" I asked Will gave a tight smile next to me.

"Special Privileges" he said. there were all kinds of new colors flowing and twisting in the line. the magical auras seemed to be much more colorfully then the plan ones that swirled around humans they also seemed to be more individual I snapped open my clutch and pulled out my sunglasses they were gray with thick plastic frames the bright auras dimmed and unfocused so did everything else. The glows were weird like that, they light up everything really close to them but nothing else. Orange and greens of all shades surrounded the body's in the line they hugged there owners closely like a second skin I stumbled into sib who grabbed my arm to keep me steady I couldn't see my own feet with the sunglasses on but I was more interested with the people in the line I nodded to a group of green aura people and asked

"are thoughts fairy's?" he nodded one of the girls in the group had a aura that was kind of like vines snaking out of her body. I decided to try and stay away from her. I then nodded to a group of people with the orange-yellow glows he mouthed into my ear

"where wolfs" I blinked and glanced back at the group it made a kind of sense all wild animals are yellow but over years of livening with or around humans most have turned kind of creamy yellow, or so I thought. I told this to Sib in a hushed voice so it wouldn't carry he smiled but said

"I wouldn't tell them that" we were nearing the front of the line when I caught sight of a man leaning on the wall he's arms crossed over his chest I almost missed him because he was dark I nodded towards him and asked Sib

"is that man on the wall a shadow hunter?" he gave a glance and then shock his head violently

"no that's a vampire" he said I gave the finger another glance he looked normal enough especially compared to the group of fairy's next to him we had reached the top of the line I glanced up at the troll and stopped because the troll had changed he was smiling this hulking pile of cement formed into a dusty troll crouching under the bridge, who had for all my life glowered at the world was now smiling, the hub pate that made up one of its eyes shiny. Will stepped up to the hand that rested on the beetle that the troll held in one hand and very politely taped it the trolls hand moved the giant concrete hand moved it gave us a wave and then the car door popped open. My jaw dropped.

"after you" said Will and I stepped forward I pulled off my sunglasses and stepped into the car there were no seats instead I was standing at the top of a set of steep steeps music and light spilled form somewhere below

"come on" said Karen as she pushed past me fallowed by James and Leila I started to move down the steps I had never liked clubs or big parties or for that matter any other crowded place think about it for a second all thoughts people in one place all excited and happy giving off bright glows its enough to give anyone a headache I was at the bottom of the stares about to step out into a way to crowded floor I tried to find someone but everyone who had been around me seconds ago had disappeared I realized I was squinting and hurriedly put on my sunglasses again the club was bright with multicolored lights from the ceiling and the light spilling from the body's of the people around me I could see a long bar on one side of the club with two werewolves making fancy mixed drinks behind the counter there was a raised stand where the D.J was dealing out the lode music I was not staying here I couldn't walk through that and the lights getting to me. I was going to turn around go back up I could not do this they would come find me when they were done. Sib appeared from out of the throbbing crow he reached out and grabbed my hand. He said something but I couldn't make it out so i just fallowed allowing him to pull me through the crowd . We pushed up to the bar and sib leaned on the counter wavering a bartender over she gave him a nod then through the tequila bottle into the air checking it behind her back. She finished what ever she had been fixing then leaned across the counter towards Sib

"I haven't seen you in here in a while" she said he gave a non-committal nod

"your boy James has been and gone he said you might need some help" she said he nodded again

"what's up something wrong with your girlfriend" she said in a teasing voice

"why don't you get your boss" he said she waved her dish rage in the air

"if you insist" and she disappeared through the curtain leading to the back. Sib turned towards me leaning in to talk into my ear

"calm down relax" I gave a dry laugh

"that might be a bit tricky" I said

"here" he grabbed my arm "lets sit over here" he steered me to a set of stools over to one side where the press was a bit less and it was just a tad bit quitter

"so I just feel like I should warn you" I gave him a questioning glance

"well like I said Gabriele's a warlock" he stated but the bartender had drifted out and was scanning around for us Sib gave a wave and she walked over

"he said that he will see you in a bit said to give you free drinks" she said she turned and grabbed two glasses filling them with a gold liquid she put them down in front of us I reached for mine but Sib blocked my hand

"she cant drink that, can you give her something mundane"

"what?" she looked between us "she's a mundane! Why did you bring her here"

"I highly doubt that she's mundane, but better safe they sorry" she gave me a look

"what are you another Clarissa fray?" she asks

"can you just find her something to drink?" said Sib a bit sharply

"fine fine" she disappeared behind the counter popping up again with a can of dusty sprite witch she wiped off and slid across the counter

"thank you" I said she ignored me

"You watch her" she said to Sib who nodded I was begging to feel like a troublesome two year old

"anyway like I was saying" said Sib as the bartender drifted away "just try to not acted to shocked Gabriel has well you'll see he's also half demon so you might pick up on that" he said I nodded

"so you said that humans are white, fairy's seem to be green werewolves are orange demons red and vampires don't have a aura right?" he asked

"well it makes sense there dead right" he nodded I turned to watch the people on the dance floor it was kind of hypnotic in the way they moved I caught a glimpse of Karen towards the middle of a large group I took a sip of my sprit it was flat I turned back to Sib he was looking at me I tried to think of something to say

"I'm glad we met" he said suddenly I smiled

"yaa so am I" I said we stared at each other his hair was falling in his face and blocking his eyes I reached out a hand, and took his glass the gold liquid was thick I cautiously took a small sip his eyes narrowed but he didn't stop me it tasked of watermelon but smelled strongly of pepper my nose tingled and I managed to put the glass down before I sneezed. He snickered and I gave him a good hearted glair. He glanced around

"ah look are host has appeared" a ripple was going through the crowd around the DJ platform as the crowed parted the man who hopped on to the platform was magnificent he looked to me to be 25 or there about his Irish red hair that was styled in short spikes he had on a white suit with a emerald green shirt. I gave a small snort

"he's baby pink." I said and Sib gave a small laugh the crow had started to scream so Sib leaned in to say into my ear  
"its said that he came to America pretending to be a Irish priest"

"nice" I mouthed I could feel his breath on my neck and I leaned back slightly touching my shoulder to his chest the man on the podium had a microphone in one hand now

"good evening everyone" he yelled into it the sound reverberated and then was covered by everyone's screams

"I welcome you all to club troll" he said he had a touched of a Irish accent

"Ironic, a angles name for a demon" I said

"I think its time we really start to party does anyone agree?" he held out the mike to the crow who rowed into it "well then take it away DJ!" he said and tousled the mike into the air as he stepped of the platform the mike was reaching the top of its arch when it vanished I gasped and blinked

"showy" said Sib he turned and took a sip from his glass I nodded

"but showy brings in the crows "said a voice behind us I worked to see Gabriel this closed up I could see what sib had meant he had sharp feature and right above his ears were small green horns curling with the line of his scalp. there was emeralds in both a chain around his neck and a large ring on his small finger of his left hand it glitter under the light as he rested his hand on Sibs shoulder

"but you have no interest in the showy do you? You want something a bit more difficult, I hear that you would like to trade in a favor" he said hissing into his ear and this tine I have to stop a shiver his tough was green like his eyes and horns and was thin and silted like a snake.

"you heard right, but not hear somewhere privet" said Sib

"very well" he turned and gestured for us to fallow we slid down and moved with him around the bar to the curtain, we fallowed him up a set of steps. We emerged into a cave like office with a set of low windows on one side looking down on the dance floor below I realized that we were in the head of the troll the office was decorated in a more muted said of colors they that of the dress of the host there was a huge and wide desk right in the middle he took a seat behind the desk and waved to the two empty seats I took the one to the left and gave the room a second glance there was a small ornate wood cabinet on one wall and a couch behind us on the oppose wall the light was at a comfortable level so I slipped of my glasses folding them back up into my clutch

"what is it that cause you to call in such a important fever?" he said from behind the desk Sib pointed to me and I wondered what he has done for the warlock

"really I'm not a doctor if you got her knocked up just take her to a free clinic" he gave a sigh "although I don't blame you she is gorgeous" he leaned towards me and gave a small wink and flicked his tong out at me I shrank back a bit he extended a hand "I'm Gabriel can I have the honor of a name" he asked I took it trying not to be round

"Bee" I said

"is it short for something?" he asked I withdrew my hand

"Beatrice" I said

"what a lovely name, I had a dog named that. But it ran away" his eyes had gone unfocused Sib cleared his throat

"we need a favor" he said and then hesitant looking at me

"I want to know what I am" I said clearly the warlock stared at me hard now

"but you just told me that, your Beatrice" he said gently

"she has the sight" said Sib

"clearly" said Gabriel but he was looking interested now

"and then there's the auras" I said his smile faded

"explain" I gave a bit of a smile he was giving me all of his attention now looking hard at me

"warlocks it seems are pink, it makes since demons are red and humans are white" I said

"are you talking about lifelights?" he breathed

"I don't know" I said honestly

"Sabin Darling you always bring me the best puzzles" he said not bothering to look away from me

"what can you do to prove it one way or the other?" asked Sib

"first have you alerted the caves?" Sib shock his head

"they know we have found a girl who may have the sight that's all" completely leavening off the assertion attempts.

"that's for the best I think, until you know for sure"

"humm.." he stared down at his desk for a minuet "I could scan her blood that might tell us something" he said "when a person can see life lights they usually have fairy blood or some kind of connection, it would be able to tell us that" I nodded and he moved around the desk

"would you like to move to the couch? you might be more conferrable lying down" he asked me

"we are fine here thanks" said Sib tersely from the other chair the warlock gave a flippant gesture with his hand

"fine" he walked around the desk and knelt in the space between me and the outer side of the large stately desk

"your sure" he asked I nodded

"Ok " he said sucking in a breath "This is how its going to work I am going to take your hand and then use my magic to kind of give you a blood test it may feel a bit weird or you may feel nothing, just don't move" he told me I nodded my understanding he gave a little shake then took my wrist closing his eyes the music from down below kept pumping through the floor we all sat still his hand was warm around my wrist I wanted to move my head to be able to see Sib but I was afraid to move my stomach was doing flip-flops but the longer we stayed like that the more they eased we sat and waited and nothing happened the track downstairs switched and I vaguely recognized the song something that was upbeat and bouncy Sib started to hum it under his breath and I had to concentrate to stop myself from laughing I felt something change and I glanced down. the warlocks hand had grown uncomfortable warm on my wrist and now his eyes flew open they were unfocused but they managed to lock onto mine anyway.

"close your eyes" it was a command and they were already fluttering close before I had time to think about it. I felt his palm press into my forehead it was burning hot and I tried to jerk away but found I couldn't move. I panicked frankly I tried to open. my eyes they were trying to open but now there were lights behind my eyes too bright and the noise was suddenly to loud and then the world explode around me and I was in darkness. The light broke away in shards and the pain came hard and biting something was gone gone forever the sense of loss was so strong I wanted to cry to fling myself after it and then sunlight filled my mouth I know that sounds ridicules but it was the warmth of summer warm grass and green leaves on trees and the taste of the sun on my skin all that filled me up and wrapped itself around me throwing me back into the dark.

* * *

i will update as soon as i can when i get back, love you all! please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Bees POV

**The curious paradox is that when I accept myself just as I am, then I can change. - Carl Rogers**

I opened my eyes everything had moved. It took as second to remember where I was. I wasn't in a chair instead I was on the couch, music was floating through the floor and loud angry voices filled the room. Really one angry voice the other sounded board

"Calm down she is fine"

"Fine! You call being knocked out fine! Tell me what you did to her" a voice roared the voice that answered was cooler this time with a hint of anger coloring the edges

"I saved her so sit down and be patient, she will wake soon" I felt someone sit by my feet I could feel the sulk coming off Sib in waves. I tried to move which was an all around bad move for a wave of dizziness washed over me. I leaned over the couch as a trashcan was thrust into my hands just in time, as I gagged and threw up. A glass of water appeared by my arm. I grasped it with a shaky hand as I got over the shock. A warm hand patted my back in circles then quickly slid the trashcan away. It promptly vanished I shut my eyes and tried not to think about that. I leaned back and took a gulp of water. Sib had jumped up in shock but now sat back down

"I'm sorry I would have warned you but that would only have made things worse and to be fair I told you to keep your eyes closed" said Gabriel

"no you didn't" I said my voice a bit shaky I really wished I had a tooth brush.

"What?" he said

"You told her to close her eyes, not to keep them closed" said Sib from beside me on the couch I gave a week smile

"Well you probably would have had the same reaction anyway" he said not sounding very apologetic

"A reaction from what?" asked Sib I had shut my eyes again leaning my head again the back wall my head was starting to pound

"Magical excitation" he replied my eyes flue open

"What?" he gave me a look

"you are quiet interesting what is the saying" he paused for a second trying to recoil "A riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma" he said I felt a hand brush mine as sib moved so he could hold my hand I let him "I believe it was Winston Churchill who said that" he said he gave a small smile Sibs hand was comforting in mine and I relaxed a bit "that describes you perfectly" he said I wished he would just get to the point.

"Get to the point Warlock" snapped Sib Gabriel's lip curled up a bit how many times had I held Sibs hand tonight?

"Fine" he said "I will get right to the point, she" he pointed at me "has Fay blood" it took a second and then I yelled

"I'm a fairy?" for some reason a pitcher of a fairy popped into my head from a children's book, I had hated that book with a passion and had no desire to be related to the girls in wings and tutu's. Gabriel raised his hands

"No your just part Fay not all I'd guess that you are about a quarter Fay from your mother's side" he said sitting back in the chair

"What?" I breathed "how do you know... That means my mom was what? Part Fay too?" my mom had been a fairy who had I never suspected? Did my dad know?

"She would have been half Fay" I put the water glass down. He snapped his fingers and the glass filled with yellow juice "you are low on electrolytes and sugar" I took a sip it was really sweet but not in a bad way

"But part fays are illegal. How could this have happened?" said Sib he lightly squeezed my hand before he slipped it out so he could stand up

"It's a tad more frequent then you probably think they tend to deal with the mixing of their blood quietly" what he said gave me chills. Sib stopped his passing

"They kill them" he asked quietly

"Not always but I believe that is what happens most commonly. The Fay don't want to take a chance of their blood becoming intermingled with humans and getting diluted, they see it as a horrible offence to bare mortal children, but I can't be serene because the fairies have no underling set punishments. It is up to the queen so some have lived it used to be more common"

"So it was the Fay. They must have figured out what she was" said Sib resuming his passing between me and the warlock

"What has happened?" asked the warlock

"Fairy assassin was sent after her right after we picked her up" said sib as he started pasting again

"Hum… so they already knew she excites and just couldn't find her I suppose when she popped up in your radar they must have popped up on there's too" but I had a different concern

"Why?" I asked

"Hum why what?" asked Gabriel

"Why was my mom part fairy?"

"Well it's very simple really a fairy and a human get together and" he said

"Yes, Yes I understand that. Mom was living as a human wouldn't they wanted to keep a eye on her if they really don't like their blood line to be spread why was she allowed to live as a person why was she allowed to grow up, marry and have a kid? "I asked the warlock sighed and started his already straight tie

"I don't know" he said "and will you please sit down your making me tired" he said to Sib who gurgling sat back down on the couch "your mother could have made a deal which she broke, her parents could have made a deal, she could have escaped they seem to know about you, so I am going to assume they knew about her. Although why they haven't done anything until now is beyond me" he said Sib was sitting close to me. One foot taping, he leaned forward placing a hand on my knee

"Can you find out from what court she's from then we could go to the council" but Gabriel was already shaking his head

"There are serene blood markers that could help you find what court she is from but I don't know enough about fairy blood to do that"

"How do we find out" he said laying back on the couch as if deflated

"you could find a fairy willing to tell you, that will be very hard but I would go to the caves they will pervade protection" sib gave a nod but even I could tell he would never go to the caves with this Gabriel sighed

"fine I have done all I can that is my opined" he got up and when back to the desk he pulled out a drawer "one last thing" he pulled out a case he carried it over to me and put it in my hands I cracked open the lid it was a small old box covered in white leather inside was a thick silver disk on a long silver chain it was about the size of a large coin the edges all smooth there was marks pressed into the soft coin but the middle was pitted in a way that suggested of someone's thumb being run over it repeatedly I picked it up and felt its wait in my palm I rubbed my thumb over it the middle was almost completely smooth

"What's it for?" asked Sib leaning over my shoulder

"Protection" said the warlock he had turned around facing the wall his hands clasped in fists at his sides

"How does that protect her from anything?" asked Sib in a rude voice I elbowed him in the stomach the warlocks shoulders had gone tense

"It will protect her from herself; a person who has never been trained to deal with magic will be a danger to themselves and others. It slowly drains off magic and expels it safely it will make you tired but its better than running so hot you can't control it" he said softly

"Will I ever be able to use the magic" I asked quietly

"Yes, properly with training but for now you have the coin"

"Thank you" I said and saw the warlock's shoulders sag a bit I felt it was time to leave. I slipped the necklace on and felt its weight settle around my neck it hung low and I tucked it into my shirt

"I wish you luck but I don't want to be involved in this further please leave soon and quietly" said the warlock I nodded to his back

"yes, we will thank you for all that you have done once again" the warlock was perfectly still as I grabbed Sibs surprised hand and pulled him out the door and down to the bottom of the stairs where we paused there for a second

"What was that?" asked Sib I shook my head

"I don't know but it was time to go" I said "I wonder who's this was? what do we do now?" he gave a surge

"Do what he said and leave" said Sib I nodded and we pushed through the beaded curtain and into the bar the music probably hadn't got louder but it felt as if it had after the time spent in the office. We slid along the back wall and out through the gate Sib said

"Let's head to the stairs we might be able to find them better then" we started to move into the crowed the dancing twisting lights of the people all around me over the loud music

I turned and scanned the crowd, I was sure I had heard my name. No one was there I gave a little mental surge. Sibs pulled me through the loud colorful crowd to what I hoped to be the exit. I was thrown off balance when someone behind me grabbed my arm. I lost my balance and fell hard onto the floor someone falling on top of me. I looked up into a familiar face. The Air was split by a blue light as a blade glowing blue came between us and rested on Ted's neck

"Get off her. Slowly dog." he said Darkly. Ted moved back allowing me to sit upright until he was kneeling on his haunches in front of me. The sword was still at his neck I looked up at Sib his face was hard all the marks on his arms glowing with the same intense glow of the short sword.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Ted was human, his glow was human, but yet somehow he was here in a club full of fantasy creatures. They had formed a circle around us watching the commotion.

"That was my line" he said swelling nervously across the edge of the sward

"You know him!" said Sib more people were jostling to see what was going on, leavening us a large circle on the edge of the dance floor. I scrambled to my feet

"Yes I know him, put that down" I said he did not lower the blade "It was so my line I am the heron it's my job to ask the stupid sounding questions" I said back to Ted. Sib lowered his blade from his neck but did not put it away. I sighed and offered him a hand up he didn't take it dusting himself off and taking a small step back.

"so you know now" he said to me a bit sadly, Sib moved quickly in front of me blocking me from ted his sword raised again

"Know what?" he asked "how do you know her? And what do you know?" he glowered at Ted, as three large werewolf's emerged from the wall of people

"Hey" said the one in front "what in heaven do you think you're doing shadow hunter?" he asked I gave Sibs arm a squeeze

"Its nothing to you wolf" he said back the werewolf glowered

"But you see it is something to me, your holding my little brother at sword point" he said I took sharp little breath. Ted had no siblings.

"Jackson don't do this" said Ted on the other side of the circle Jackson smirked

"Do what bro?" he asked his face was moving in a strange way and his hand were clenching and un-clenching "all I'm doing is getting your neck saved" he said his glow was wiping around his body growing larger and brighter I squeezed Sibs arm again whispering in his ear

"he's really really mad" he gave a curt nod

"well look at this" said a light sarcastic voice Karen sauntered into the Circle, James , Will, and Leila all fallowing "Jackson pushing his snout into something he just can't handle" she waves a finger In the air in a imitations of a parent "you might bite of more than you can chew." she said the crowd roared at the insult

"I handled you fully Karen so get out of here" he said

"Oh Hun" she said in a drawl, she put her hand above her head and rolled her hips forward. "Let's stop pretending" The crowd hooted

"Karen cool it" said Will she gave him a glare and rolled her hips towards him he made a degusted sound and pushed her away she stumbled and I wondered how much she had Drunk tonight James reached out and steadied her.

"Jackson just go I will call you later, I'm fine everything's fine" Sib bumped the sward on Teds chin

"you might want to re-think that dog" he said

"he's human Sib" I said Jackson cast me a look

"who's the bitch who got you in all this mess Ted?" he asked

"watch your mouth Dog she's not the bitch here" said Karen pushing a bit away from James

"oh yes I forgot that's you" he said back to her

"hey" said Will from across the circle checking Jacksons addiction. "Kerens always said you had bad manners and a lack of control" I saw him slip his hands into his vest pockets a small threat. The crowd was loving this shouting what seemed like insults and encouragement in equal measure.

"Sib its not like you to start the fun without us" said James in a disappointed voice as Karen lost a bit of her balance and stumbled back into him "although it looks like Karen has already been having fun without us" James said tossing his arm around her shoulders winking in Jackson direction. I was baffled what were they doing.

"What's that?" asked Will nodding in Teds direction I bristled and I wasn't the only one Jackson made a motion in Wills direction and the two men behind him grabbed his shoulders stopping him. Sib calmly ignored them

"Some mutt who attacked Bee" he said

"I did not attack her!" Ted said indignity

"Did I ask you to speak mutt?" asked Sib pushing his sward up making Ted move his head up with it. Karen let out a little giggle that was it for Jackson he went off he brushed off his friends and lunged all his features shifted and in one horrible changing moment a wolf stood in front of us. Karen was just as fast she slipped out of James's arms spinning her leg up checking the Jackson wolf in the air before he landed people scrambled away as he landed on his side skidding and got his paws under him he didn't make it far Will's Silver clad fist came down hard on the top of his mussel sending the wolf spiraling once more on the dance floor. Karen knelt down on the floor and tickled him under the chin

"Poor baby on the floor" she said "I told you to stay away from me, but you never lesion, poor poor wolf" she said. Will stepped forward griped her arms and pulled her up and away.

"we have to go" said Sib glancing briefly at the wolf spread eagle on the floor.

"that sound like a smart thing to do" said a strong accented voice from right next to me I turned and looked at Gabriel

"I was so helpful, and kind and told you to leave but instead you turn my club into my fight club" he looked completely impassive now but his eyes were a bit red. Everyone was looking at him

"your really pulling the party down and as you know that's not good for business" he snapped his fingers there was a bright light and then we were outside we were behind the troll I swayed a bit

"woo" said Ted standing next to me

Sib blinked once

"he must have been really mad" he said

"I hate when he does that" said Karen "its like the whole world tips"

"Jackson's gone" said Will

"oh darn I'm so sad" said James sarcastically "the big jerk"

"hay watch it that's my brother your talking about" said Ted

"what?" I said

"your in no potion to be defensives about anything right now" said Sib he still had a firm grip on his sward

"but he was a werewolf" I said I scanned teds aura again no still definitely human.

"look lets go back to my house we can take there" Karen nodded

"oh please Sib can we I am so cold" he scholed for a second then nodded

"how about you fallow me in my car, you have a car right" we all nodded

"it's a few blocks away where are you?" Ted pointed to a small blue four door at the end of the block James nodded then trotted away heading up the hill. We all stood there in a big silent group after about five minuets of this awkward silence finely sound of the vans engine came sounded at it turned the corner.

"Bee your fine right they haven't done anything to you right?" said Ted from next to me I hadn't noticed him move. I thought for a second about the best way to answer that question

"I'm fine I would count all of them as friends now" I said levelly he swayed back a bit. Karen turned around to look at me

"oh Bee that's so cute you're my friend to" she gave me a tight hug

"no its just a statement of fact" I said untangling myself from her arms the van pulled up next to teds car

"I'll drive you" said Ted taking my arm "I want to talk to you"

"umm" I said Sib stepped past us to the car

"no" he said glowering at Ted "and let go of her" he added Ted gave a small smile

"I see what do you say bee?" I looked at sib and decide not to fight

"ill see you at the house we can talk then" his smile got a bit wider

"fine later then" and to my surprise pulled me into the second hug of the night he released my after a second and got in his car still smiling. We all scrabbled into the van as the blue car started up sputtering into life.


	19. Chapter 19

Heres the next chapter i forgot a note last time, so here it is. I really like this chapter and i hope i was able to portray everything as i see it in my head.

thank you for everyone who is fallowing and reviewing, i so appreachet it!

and a quick reminder i am not the author of the mortal instruments, just letting you know...

* * *

Chapter 19 - Bee's POV

**Is it possible to succeed without any act of betrayal? - Jean Renoir**

The troll faded in the back window as we drove away the water was to the right as we passed Gasworks Park and I blankly stared at it.

"How do you know him?" asked Sib I fingered the coin around my neck as I looked out the window

"Family friend, Grew up with him" I said "my dad knew his dad sort of thing" I rubbed my thumb around the coin "when his dad died he moved away but he's always kept in touch"

"Well I have seen him around before, hangs around with the wolfs" said Karen from the front seat her feet in there heals were up on the dash.

"He's not a wolf and his aura is only a little murky" I said he had always had a really good aura until about four years ago after he had cheated on a girlfriend, it took forever for him to tell me and then only after half a bottle of wine smuggled from dads cabinet.

"Which means?" asked Will from behind us I gave a surge

"That he's a good person and not a werewolf" I said "he's not bad his not good he's just ted" I said and leaned my head up agents the window and shut my eyes they let me sit in silence for the rest of the ride. We pulled up outside a dilapidated looking house a few blocks over from the university of Washington (udub as the locals called it) the house was about a foot from the sidewalk with a scrubby lawn that looked like it had never seen a mower and a bare wood porch that sagged in the middle ted leaped up the stairs fitted a key in the door and pushed it open. We filed in into a living room/dining room/ kitchen all in one there was only one other door leading to a hall witch must have contained bedrooms and a bathroom a couch was pushed up on one wall across was the kitchen with a stove fringe and sink there was a rickety looking wood table with five mismatched chairs around it the only thing that looked like it had not be purchased at a yard sale was the TV. That hung on one wall cords spilling from it all over the floor despite its absolute lack of any though to style, it felt conferrable. I had never seen his house before, he always gave the impression that he lived a ways away. on a small table next to the couch was tones of photos I recognized my face and walked over picked one up it was me and ted about a year ago his arm was around me and he was winking at the camera I was smiling and waving in the back ground you could see the gravestone of Teds father.

"you remember that?" asked ted from across the room I nodded and put the photo down it had been on the anniversary of his dads death. Ted and dad always said he would hate it if we looked sad every time we when to visit, so they had always been happy trips. I studded the photos again there was one of ted as a small kid with his dad holding up a big fish ted looked a bit green and I remembered that he hated boats there were a few group shots where I recognized him and the guy Lee they were a family in front of a big house. Another one of us when we were really little, posing for the camera in front of my couch. I smiled then spied a photo towards the back of just him and another girl it was just their heads she was kissing him on the cheek and he look happy and a bit surprised his eyes going sideways trying to look at her. I Turned to find them all looking at me Sib cleared his throat

"Right, well you said you know, what exactly do you know?" said Sib

"Always knew you were different" said ted to me

"Don't talk to her talk to me" said sib sharply

"Dude chill" he said

"I don't think you have realized what you've stepped in" said James he pulled out a chair

"Have a seat"

"Look" he said taking it "really"

"You never told me you had a brother, I always thought you were a only child" I said he blinked at me then lowered his eyes

"Yay I know but it's not like I really could tell you" he said "I have three brothers and a sister"

"When was this taken" I asked picking up the photo of us as little kids bringing it over to Ted he looked at it. Everyone had stopped talking and was watching us, did they know how much betrayal hurt?

"Housewarming party you were five and I was eleven" he said

"Did you know then?" I asked him he looked away "did you?"

"Yes" he said I came a bit closer to him

"How about when my mother died did you know then?" he refused to meet my eyes

"ya"

"When your father died at the funeral how about then?" I asked

"ya" he said

"When Ted when did you know?" I asked he took a deep breath "day you were born" he said it hurt, it felt like there were steal bands constricting around my ribs tears were threatening but the anger kept all this at bay, a bubblely, hot anger that kept my voice level, and my breathing even.

"Who told you?" I asked even more quietly the room was so quiet you could hear the hum of the turned off TV in the corner

"Dad, dad told me. He took me out of the room and said that there was some stuff I should know"

"And what did he tell you" I asked ted took a breath

"He said, he told me"

"What did he tell you?" I said again he was rubbing his hands slowly across his jeans, he did this when he was tense and nervous.

"That you and your mom were different that you were part Fay that we should keep an eye on you and your mom" he said in a rush I leaned away

"Is that what you have been doing all these years ted, keeping a eye on me!" I said my voice sounding loud he stood up and I took a step back leaving plenty of space in-between us

"Yes, no you're my friend you and your dad" he said desperately

"You were watching me to make sure I didn't explode or something" I said my anger rising

"No that's not it, bee you're like a little sister to me" he said taking a step forward, that stung I had always consisted him a brother, he was the one who got mad at the bullies at school, he had been the first call after mom died, he had always been there on my birthday.

"Well Ted it turns out you already have one" I yelled at him. I through the photo hard at him in my anger it only clipped his shoulder then hitting the floor where the glass shattered. "What was keeping you around ted? Every think it was a good idea to say something, I don't know clue me in?" I asked

"you were fine, you were doing fine there was no reason to know you could have been just human sometimes that happened" he said franticly

"I was not doing fine I was a freak" I spat back at him

"no you were fine you were in school you were better than most kids in school, you didn't do drugs you never got into a bad crowd you were fine" he said begging now for me to believe I was fine

"I was not fine I was going through hell I avoided everything I couldn't talk to anyone, I was just hiding"

"You seemed normal!"

"Do you know how easy it is to pretend to be normal for a given value of normal!"

"What was I so post to do would you even have believe me if I had told you?"

"I don't know I would have given it a dam good shot, because anything would have been better than being terrified all the time!"

"At least you were living, if it hadn't been for my father you wouldn't have even been doing that" he yelled back at me angrily

"What? so I should be grateful that I even got this far?" I yelled "I'm just a dept to your father"

"no I'm saying you don't comprehend the whole situation" he yelled right back at me

"do you realize that my dad protected her he stuck his neck out for her simply because she made your dad so happy. She was never grateful never made it easy" he reached out to take my arm there was movement on three sides but I ducked back and came up out of reach

"I don't trust you enough right now for you to tough me" hissed at him.

"ouch" he said really quiet now Sib came up stepping between us and took my arm steering me to the couch and gently pushing me down then turned back to Ted

"So now it's time to really spill your guts, first off who is your father?" ted leaned around Sib to look at me

"I'm sorry" he said sib stepped to the side

"Hey I asked you who your dad was? Easy question, don't go pissing me off" I watched the bright shards of glass on the floor the photo had slipped out of the frame.

"He's name was Charles" he said our faces concealed by the shards of glass on the floor

"You mean your dad was the old pack leader" said Will

"He led the pack from 1984 to when he died" said Ted

"He wasn't born a wolf but he was bitten when he was in high school, my mom was human she didn't know what he was" he continued

"But bee says your human?" Said Sib "all kids of a wolf are wolfs right?"

"between two mated wolfs yes but between a created wolf and a human it's possible to get a human, I was the youngest and only human kid born to my dad, I found out because Jackson wasn't that great at control like it's been pointed out" he said nodding tords Karen "I grew up with the pack after he died" he said

"Until that point I knew about the pack. I really only knew Jackson personally, who had lived with us up until mom died then he moved in with the rest of the pack, I would have been about six I stayed and lived with dad" he said surging his shoulders "I would really like a beer" he said Sib nodded he walking over to the fridge

"What do you do now?" asked James he came and sat at the other end of the couch

"huu?" said Ted returning with a bottle and sitting down in the chair again

"in the pack you must do something for them to keep you around" said James

"well I am related to about half of them but mainly I run interference between the pack and the human world, I make myself handy so they keep me around" sib pulled out the chair across from him and took off his sward laying it on the table

"And bee's mom what do you know of her?" he asked ted look a sip from his beer

"She showed up 20 years ago right out of the blue, my dad met her when Bee's intruded them" I slipped off my jacket the room was feeling a bit hot

"he knew what she was he could smell it so he asked her, she didn't want to tell him but she did eventually" he took another sip "she explained that she was in hiding and he helped her stay hidden, she promised to stay with your father and so he made sure that she was never found she didn't make it easy she was unstable, the fairies around here never knew about her or you we have seen to that" he said trying to look around everyone and check my eye, I resolutely looked at the door.

"What about Bee?" asked James

"I thought she would find out eventfully secrets that big don't stay hidden, I was hoping that it wouldn't be so soon, I was hopefully that she was just human; from all this I take it I was wrong" he said I gave a small snort

"Did she love daddy?" I asked he looked me looking me in the eye for the first time all night

"She made him happy cant that be enough" I looked away

"She cared for both of you but she was, well she had it hard"

"Do you know where she was from? From witch court she was running?" asked Sib

"Um… she said something about New York why?"

* * *

Yaaaa got there finely, guess who they are going to meet in NYC? hope you are as excited as me for the rest! please please review!


	20. Chapter 20

so here is really two chapters but they were both short and so i rolled them into one! i hope you enjoy! this is the only chapter from any of the original people from the books hope its ok...

i am not Cassandra Clare, just saying..

* * *

Chapter 20 - Alec's POV

**This is like Déjà sha vue all over again. - Yogi Berra **

Alec's phone vibrated in his pocket he did not feel very inclined to answer it so he let it ring, the sky outside was dark normally he would have been on patrol, but tonight he was reveling in his freedom of being the oldest by spending the evening with Magnus. He was propped up on Mangus chest, both were reading. Mangus was reading a sappy romance with a pitcher of a woman on the cover looking pale and cold with a strong muscular man holding her up. Alec was flipping through old folk tales, his phone started to buzz again Mangus raised an eyebrow.

"Twice you better answer it. It might be important" said Mangus Alec nodded and dug the thing out of his pocket frowning at the screen.

"Darling who is Will Argentum" asked Mangus leaning closer to get a look

"I think he belongs to the Seattle unit" said Alec

"Is he hot?" asked Mangus Alec rolled his eyes and flipped open the phone putting it to his ear

"Hello?" he asked

"Um hi I'm calling from Seattle. Am I speaking to Alex lightwood?"The voice said on the other line

"Yes?"

"Hi, good you may or may not remembering me my mom and I were there about two years ago?" said the tinny voice on the other side of the line

"Yes?" I said

"it seems that and investigation has lead us to new York, however..." there was a pregnant pause "the suation is tense and well we would like to keep all of this quiet..." he said I moved a bit so I was sitting fully upright Mangus gave a little puff of disapproval

"Listen will you need to give me more details than that" I said "I just can't authorize anything with so few details..." I said also trailing off

"for one thing we want you to authorize nothing, and well it's a bit insane, but" he gave a sigh "if anyone is going to understand it would be you guys after last year and all" Mangus tugged on my arm trying to pull me back down I gave up and rested my head on his chest again.

"A few nights ago we discovered a human with Fay blood"

"What? Like a half breed?" I asked sitting up agen

"Well yes" he said Mangus shifted so he was propped up on the couch and he could lean in closer and hear the phone.

"we thought at first that she was just a human with the sight but it turned out that she possess quite a bit of magic and can see these things called life lights " Mangus took a quick breath and tensed up I quickly said into the phone

"Can you just hold on one second" and cover the receiver with my hand "what?" I hissed at him.

"there hasn't been a case of someone seeing lifelights in over 500 years and if this girl has magic and doesn't know how to use it she IS a danger to everyone around her and herself" he said I nodded looks like I was going to agree to have then come, illegal or not she was a ticking time bomb.

"Will yes? I'm back" I said

"Yah well like I was saying it seems her mom was half Fay from new York and well this is where it gets really weird ok?"

"This can get more strange?" I asked

"Oh yah, the night we found her she was attacked by a fairy assassin weanling a gun" he said

"What?"

"yep that's right, the only thing we can think of is that they didn't want a trace of magic left behind so tried to kill her in a mundane way" he said "we want to keep this low, we suspect that whoever is tying this is getting information from the caves" he continued

"Understood we can house you, how many will there be? Mangus is willing to portal you in" I said he nodded his agreement there was muffled conversation on the other end of the line and then will came back

"There will be six no five of us" he said

"Great if you could give me an hour or so that would be wonderful I need to round people up do you have a place to portal from?"

"there's a wall left blank in the institute, we will be back there soon and that should work" there were several loud bangs and yelling and the sound of someone running the phone was dropped on the other end and when dead I turned to Mangus

"Do you remember when your life was that exciting?" I asked he nodded

"I'm not sure I would use the word exciting..."

"Do you miss it?" I asked we looked at each other

"naw" we both said together

Sabina's POV

**It is the business of the future to be dangerous. - anonymous**

The theme song for the pink panther sounded in the room we all turned to look at Bee she hastily pulled out her phone and hit the end button without looking at the screen James and ted both started to hum the tune under their breath.

"So my mom's from New York like the city New York?" she asked ted stopped humming long enough to say

"Yep but she never really talked about it" I looked up at Will

"You visited the New York institute a few years ago right?" he nodded

"Yah but that was before the whole Clarissa Fray thing and all that"

"Do we know anything about the court down there?" I asked to the room in general

"Powerful it's like the California court but for the east coast" said James

"I think the queen is one of the representatives for the new caves" said Leila

"well there's are connection to the caves" I said "do we have the NYC institute number?" will pulled out his phone I knew that he had just about every number he had ever come across in his whole life in that phone

"I have the main line and one of their cells" he said

"Good starts with the main line see if you can reach anyone" I said

"So we are going to go?" asked James "They will never go for that"

"Never said we would be going official and you don't have to come any of you. Me and Bee can go assuming you want to go Bee?" I asked turning to look at her she was biting her lower lip hard but nodded

"Oh I'm going" said James "wouldn't miss this for the world" Will put down the phone

"No answer on the main line I am going to try the Cell" he said

"Did you hear the unofficial bit Will" I asked he nodded

"And I am so going to" he said pink panther filled the room again I nodded to Bee

"Go ahead answer it its fine" she slid off the couch and open the door taking the call outside

"Just rang what should I do?" asked Will

"Call again they would have picked up the first time if they didn't recited the number if not leave a message" I said he nodded and walked away

"How are we going to pull this off?" asked James coming over to the table

"I'm think in way of leaving a note and just taking some weapons. Face the consequences if we come back" I said James nodded

"Well I have to stay here I hate New York and I have class too" said Karen I blinked at her for a second but like I said she's weird

"Fine then maybe you can stall for us a bit" I said

"Sure" she said down the hall Will said

"Hi it's Will" into the phone he gave me a thumbs up before ducking onto a room at the end of the hall

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?" I asked ted who nodded and got up returning with a blank sheet and a ratty looking pencil

"Sabian" he said handing them to me "if anything happens to her ever in your presents I will personally kill you" I looked up at him I thought that if he ever wanted to have a chance of killing me he better ask some of his pack to help but I didn't point this out just nodded I understood the intent

"Who is she to you?" I asked he looked up at the ceiling

"Right now she's between trusted friend and much loved little sister" he said I nodded he was about to ask something else but will popped his head around the corner and asked

"How many of us are there going to be" I added it up quickly

"Leila you coming" she nodded "five" I said he nodded and ducked back into the room

"You're going to have to tell me the whole story soon" said Ted I nodded

"I think you will find it somewhat shock" there was a crash from the porch then a loud bang fallowed by two more in raped suction I had jumped out of my chair causing it to crash to the floor James fallowed as I sprinted for the door just as another loud shot filled the air.

"was that a gun?" asked Will skidding as he rounded the corner I pulled open the door sending it off its hinges Bee was sprawled on the ground blood everywhere the little gun in her hand a inch away from the chest of a vampire its fangs fully out it was hissing and the three gunshot wounds in its chest did not appear to be slowing it down. Bee's eyes were locked on the three big holes in the things chest dripping blood the gun didn't wobble as she moved it up and pulled the trigger twice more hitting the thing once in the neck and again in the chest I stepped forwarded and put my sward to its neck Bee's eyes had gone unfocused

"this won't kill you but it will keep you down for a long time" I said into its ear and I pulled my blade across its neck blood was spilling out and running down my leg and into a big puddle on the deck James pushed the vampires head down pushing him into the deck

"why?" he asked the vampire laughed and James socked him in the face I shook my head and James and Karen pulled him by his shirt off the deck I moved toward Bee and pulled the gun from her hand dropping it she was looking right through me she looked terrified, shocked right to the core of her being. I did the only thing I could think to do then I knelt down and then gently pulled her into my arms.

* * *

oh my... what happened with the vampire? tune in tomorrow to find out!

Please read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

So this is a short chapter but i hope you like it. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 21- Bee's POV

**Trust your instinct to the end, though you can render no reason. - Ralph Waldo Emerson**

I slipped outside to answer the call as I shut the door I hissed into the phone

"yes" Desi's voice floated through the speaker to me

"oh thank god your dad keeps calling and I don't think I can stall him much longer, he must think that you have been in the shower all day" she said

"what does he want?" I asked leaning up against the wood rail witch creaked

"something about a broken window"

"ok ok I will give him a call" I said I could hear her relax on the end of the line

"good thanks sorry you were always so good at the covering up thing" I smiled she had called in this favor twice both times to go see her on- off boyfriend over in Portland we talked for a bit about nothing and she made me swear to tell her all about what I was doing - that would take some though I hung up and called dad he picked up on the first ring

"hello"

"hi dad what's up?" I asked trying to put as much pep into my voice as possible because I thought I knew what was coming next

"a window in our kitchen is broken"

"what?" I said trying now to sound surprised

"yes, and the alarm didn't go off" chewing came through the speakers it sounded like he was eating a sandwich "you don't know anything do you?"

"no idea? Was anything taken?" I asked more chewing

"you took your laptop with you right?" he asked I made a yes sound "then no, anyway the window people are coming tomorrow" there was a pause "well anyway I just wanted to check in, you girls should go to bed its near midnight"

"ya your right she has school tomorrow we will go to bed soon. I will see you in a few days ok?"

"sounds fine, it sounds like your having fun but try to get some school stuff done."

"sure, sure bye dad" I said he gave a grunt

"night" he said I hung up and slipped the phone back into my pocket leaning my elbows on the rail I had wondered how it would feel to have a person you trusted fully, betray you. Now I knew. It felt like being punched in the gut all the wind knocked out of you and you were unable to curl up you had to just bare the pain. A voice brought me back out of my dark thoughts, a man stood on the sidewalk his hands in his pockets he looked to be a young thirty, but doing the whole young trendy twenty thing with thick black rimed glasses and a young looking jacket draped on his shoulders. His aura was a washed out gray color.

"a lovely little lady like you should be in bed by now" he said his voice gave me a deep shiver witch I suppressed.

"your right" I said giving him a bright smile I turned around I was less then a foot from the door, I just had to get through it this guy was giving me the creeps. There was a light tap behind me and a hand came around a coved my mouth hard pushing me back so I was pined between the railing and his arms witch held me like vice grips, he had jumped up on the top of the railing without making a sound I tried to scream around his hand, he just gave a little chuckle.

"so close to safety but still to far away" he said I tried to bit his hand but he just pushed me forward so he could step off the railing onto the porch. He leaned in and whispered into my ear

"you know this is my favorite part, it's the best better then the meal. The bit before the bite the anticipation. To feel the fear, your little harts pounding away. The danger of getting caught, I will kill you just feet from your protectors. It gets me all hot. What about you? You find this a bit erotic right, I mean you are about to die." he said

I struggled but he was so strong I tried to lean forward to double myself in half but I barely was able to move. Panic gnawing at me, forming a pit in my stomach. I felt something hard and cold press onto my neck he ran his fangs down my neck putting just enough pressure to not break the skin. I was going to die, here on this old sagging porch just feet from safety the pit of fear in my belly had gone hot. In fact my whole body felt like it was burning. I felt feverish and dizzy I felt his fangs prick my skin. My body was burning and I felt him shrink back just a little. My skin was red the red of hot iron, I could feel the heat and I know that somehow I was not burring, that this would not be the thing to hurt me. He was having trouble holding me now, my whole body was a weapon . I pushed off on my feet rocking back to put my body in full contact with his, then I pushed forward his grip was still strong but I was able to reach around with my hand a grip the hilt of the gun in my hand. I pushed forward on his arms harder and this time I was able to break through as soon as his hand had slipped off my mouth I screamed stumbling forward. I kept on screaming, but it wouldn't be enough he was lunging towards me fast I pointed the gun and squeezed the trigger he kept coming and I pulled and pulled letting the small gun empty into the vampires chest it did not seem to be really slowing him down even thought his chest looked like a bloody mess. I stepped back then and a bright blue glow filled the porch his head was pulled back and blue light savagely cut a gaping line across his neck. I keep on screaming putting all my energy into it as my legs lost there strength and I fell forward onto the dark stained wood

* * *

What do you think ! What do you think! Please please please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone, sorry i haven't updated in three days, its been a busy three days! well anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter! please read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 22- Bee's POV

**Insanity is often the logic of an accurate mind overtaxed - Oliver Wendell Holmes**

The wood was slimy under my fingers as I heaved for more breath. Hands came and lightly rested on my shoulders and then were withdrawn as my skin was still burring but I could feel it tricking away leavening my mouth full of sunshine I was tasting summer, covered in blood. I started to shake, I shook and cried. With blood on my hands, someone took the gun out of my grasp. Hands found my face forcing my head up so I could look into Sib's eyes, silver eyes forcing me to meet them.

"Your fine Bee, its ok it's all ok" he said I gave a little nod even thought I knew he was lying. I had blood on me and so not everything could be fine. He pulled me into a tight hug I could see my hands behind his back they were covered in blood. My hands were red coated with the stuff sticky and wet.

"Get it off" I whispered and then louder "get it off." I tried to pull away but none of my body would corporate with me. It was everywhere. It had to come off all off. All red, red was everywhere.

"Get it off, Get it off!" my voice had gone high and panicky.

"Calm down its all over" he said he was trying to comfort me, but I could not be calm with all this blood on me. I tried agent to get to my feet and this time my legs moved lurching me forward

"Get it off! Get it off! It needs to come off, please off it needs to come off" he seemed to register what I was saying my panic spreading to him he pulled me up supporting almost all my weight.

"Ok ok we will get it off" he started to move dragging me into the living room I caught movement Ted and Karen moving to either side.

"All off, get it all off" He pulled me through the small hallway knocking through each door, a closet, a bedroom. We came to the third one which was the bathroom the shower tucked into one corner. The door was that plastic fog out magnet door. I pulled the door open and Sib lifted me over the lip of the shower. I scrabbled at the shower noble trying to pull it out there was blood under my nails and over my hands. An arm reached out from behind me and turned on the water. I gasped as cold water hit me full in the face. Sib held me steady in the spray still holding me up. I could feel the blood running off me and swirling down the drain. I started to scrub my arms turning the water red briefly. I felt his hand pushing away my hair, off my face, fingers running across my head. The sequined shirt was covered, driping with blood and pink water. I tugged desperately at the bottom of my shirt. His hands released me so I could pull it off, it landed with a wet slap on the shower floor bleeding red. Without his support I tipped forward, my legs to week to hold myself. My arms came up and I caught myself on the wall of the shower. The water hitting my back. I tried to breathe my hair cascading around my face still running red. It was coming off. Thank god, it was coming off all swirling down the drain. I felt incredible relief mixed with revolution to see the blood slipping down the drain. My legs gave out and I sank to the shower floor. Hands pulled me back into the spray and stared to work through my hair, a second time. The shacking subsides, leaving my body feeling heavy. I let the Wight wall of the shower and Sibs hands washing off the horrid blood and the falling of water take over my world. Felt my heavy limbs pulling me down to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

heres the next chapter! its long to make up for the short one! hope you all like it. Please please please read and review i love getting them so much they make my whole day better!

* * *

Chapter 23 - Sibs POV

**One thing is sure. We have to do something. We have to do the best we know how at the moment... if it doesn't turn out right, we can modify it as we go along. - ****Franklin D. Roosevelt**

I came out of the bathroom sopping wet and still a bit bloodily I had left her sleeping in the shower I turned off the water and put a towel around her shoulders. She had stopped shaking but even thought I kept talking to her in the shower as I washed off all the blood I could, she had never responded. I didn't think she had even herd. When she had fallen asleep that had been a relief. I could stop trying to get her to respond each time she didn't just made me more worried. I turned into the living room where they were all waiting looking at me when I came in.

"Karen, Leila can you get her dry and stuff she's asleep in the shower " they nodded and disappeared around the corner into the hall

"Sorry about getting your floor wet do you have another towel that I could use?"I asked Ted he nodded and disappeared back into the hall.

"what the hell was that?" asked James "Vampire attacks are random but I can't believe that this is a coincidence" I nodded my head.

"we should ask Will about this, he knows the vampire community best" I said looking around

"he's watching the vamp. You want me to replace him?" he asked I nodded "he also needs to call back new York we are going to be late" James nodded and walked out the door. Ted stepped out of the hall carrying Bee in his arms wrapped tightly in a towel he when into his room and laid her on his bed and tucking her in. Karen and Leila fallowed Karen through me a towel and a pair of gray sweatpants

"put those on and give me your wet cloths we will run them through the dryer with Bees" I shook my head as I dried off my hair with the towel.

"that will take to long I can't wait we need to figure this out"

"well you are not going anywhere wet" said Karen Will came through the door

"the Vamps. Not going anywhere he's so beat-up that he can't move at the moment" he said.

"So strip boy." said Karen I gave her a glair and walked back to the bathroom. I pealed of the wet cloths and properly dried off Karen was outside the door and so I through the bundle of wet cloths witch she made a yuck face when she caught them I waked back into the living room and sank onto the couch

"Will did you call Alex back?" I asked to him he was sitting at the outer end of the couch

"um…ya they said they could delay until the morning" he said

"good that's good" I said quietly I lay back and shut my eyes and fell quickly into a uneasy dose.

I woke up when something warm hit me. I groggily opened my eyes and found my now warm and dry cloths on my chest. Karen having thrown them at me. I picked them up and left to slip back into them. when I came back I moved to stand behind my little brother he was explaining how we had come to find bee he was nearly done, up to the club. I had filled them in on that on the car ride over Bee was Zones out in the back seat. He broke off

"hey" he said "what next?" he asked. I drummed my finders on the back of his chair.

"I think me and James are going to take the vampire back" I said by back ,I meant back to the vampires headquarters under the city.

"hold on a second, I know vampires better then you I should come" he said. I shook my head

"I know you do but we are not going to be polite this time. I think it best If your reputation with them stay as clean as possible because no matter what we will always have to deal with them. It would be better later on to have someone that they like and who wasn't involved." I said but I didn't say that if the vampires had betrayed us the person who would be the most hurt would be Will. He was very good friends with the master of Seattle a very business savvy and battle smart vampire who had taken all of Seattle's little clans and made them into one. Vampires do nothing with out there Masters permission. I turned from Will to Ted across the table "I'm sorry for all this but I will have to ask that everyone remains here until me and James get back" I said he just waved his hand in agreements

"you know she was always find, maybe not happy but at least safe. I was always there even if she didn't know it. I should have made that more clear " he said looking down at his hands spread out on the table.

"she would have come to are attention eventually and your lucky that it was us who found her first" I said.

"I would have always protected her" he said Glaring at me. I gave a nod

"I get that she doesn't want me around, and if I could do this all over, I would do it differently but could you just keep me in the loop and keep her safe?" I just nodded, and strode towards the door.

They had tied up the vampire with Leila's silver chain but he wasn't fighting anyway Bee had put six bullets into him and my blade cutting his neck has so depraved him of blood that it just lay there. James slid into the drivers seat, telling me silently that driving for me right now was a bad idea.

"we need to find a church" I said

"there's one three blocks away" he said curtly. Minuets later We swung into the parking lot of a large stone building with the cross on the top of the roof.

"I'll just be a second" I said the door was panted red a simple dating back to the middle ages showing that sanctuary lay inside. I was hoping for something more. The inside was cool wood pews on each side and a almost thread bare carpet in the aisle I made my way up to the alter but veered past it to the cross it was newer so what I probably needed would be hidden behind the cross on the wall I gently lifted it away and a small velvet packages fell out I replaced the cross and grabbed the package off the floor running back down to the door. I slowed before the doors and pushed it open just enough for me to step through making sure It closed behind me I slipped into the van and slammed the door. James had left the engine running and was pulling out before my door was closed I unrolled the pouch and handed James two blessed silver blades and a vile of holy water he pocked them with one hand

"what's the plan?" he asked

"the plan" I said "is wing it"

Seattle is low just about sea level so when downtown burned in the late 1880 they decided to put up a sea wall and build up leaving the burnt up building under the street it had become knower as the Seattle underground there were tours that went down there wondering through lost floors sowing off only a small part of what actually excised the vampires had been down there forever. There they were successful and the clan was growing under the leadership of a younger Japanese vampire named Riku. He was powerful and very smart and had figured out early on that it was more profitable to be friends with us, that was the only reason that I was giving this the benefit of the doughty we had had fair dealing with each other but that could end here. The only above ground entrance that we could access was designed as a dingy little shop set into a pocked of space across from pike place market we parked the van outside and walked in James dragging the vampire behind us there was only one person behind the counter I went up and pressed my silver blades tip on his hart his fangs slicked out at the danger but he was just a grunt someone left on guard incase anyone wandered in I pressed a bit harder and herd the hiss.

"take us to Riku now or I run you through, it would be in your best interest to do this quickly and quietly" he gave a nod hiss eyes flitted off me and onto James and the vampire his face became harder and he picked up the old phone on the side of the desk he dilled and spoke briefly into it and then hung up.

"he will be up presently please fallow me" he said motioning to a back door I nodded and we fallowed him into a hallway and down into one of the clean empty rooms off it. We had been here a few times to meet and talk we had always met in what looked to be a office but this time coming in uninvited and trailing a near dead vampire was not curing our favor the front desk bowed to us and then left shutting the door and we heard the lock click James sighed and thru the vampire into a corner he was recovering and managed to prop himself up in a corner and give us a evil look the floor was hard concrete the walls painted white one strip of lights on the ceiling was flickering witch was ticking me off. My legs lost strength and I sank down onto my knees I groaned and leaned forward resting my forehead on the cool floor.

"how did we get into this?" I asked I meant the question to be rhetorical but James answered anyway

"a pretty girl got us into this, dude" he gave a little chuckle "There all trouble, take my word for it, but worth it sometimes"

"James?" I said

"ya?" I smiled

"shut up OK" I turned my head to look up at him his face about 6feet above me he gave me a smirk and held out a hand to me I grabbed it and he yanked me up slapping me on the shoulder.

"god I'm hungry" said James

"me to" said the vampire form the corner

"shut up you" snarled James

"if you hadn't attacked I wouldn't have had to drain you" I said "your fault"

"if you had waited a second I would be feed and your little girlfriend would be dead" he said in a week singsong voice I stepped forward

"stop Marcelo you are in enough trouble" said a voice from behind us I considered turning but decided ageist it that would have shown my surprise I walked over to the vampire and pulled out a bottle of holy water from my pocket I uncapped it and carefully placed it on Marcelo's head where it balanced I leaned down to his face

"you move it spills"

I turned looking at the short skinny Asian boy in front of me he looked like a hansom 14 year old with a floppy hair cut in a well cut suit but I knew not to take vampires on face value this was Riku and before he had taken up residence in Seattle he had been employed as a enforcer for the Russian mob he said he moved because he got sick of the snow.

"he will need to explain" he said tilting his head towards the vampire

"we will tell you what this is all about" I said "or do you not trust us we were allies before this" I said nodding to the corner again at the now even paler vampire trying to stay still very hard

"what are you refusing to. I have done nothing to you" he said

"this, attracted a person we had in our protection, his wounds are self defense merely, she was terrified but smart enough to give him what he deserved" I snarled Riku merely glanced at the vampire in the corner

"he is not one of mine he is a roamer we have been tracking since he came into the area he is known for taking hits we had a shadow on him who he killed" Riku passed me and calmly stepped on his leg Marcelo screamed and jilted forward the glass of holy water fell spilling over his face and chest his screams redoubled at steam rose off the skin I flinched back a bit "Chuck was a valuable asset and person friend" he stepped back "he desires death but unfortunately with the new rules I do not have that power" he gave a small sigh and folded his hands behind his back spinning to face us "where is Will, he didn't come?" he asked he liked Will they saw eye to eye on many things they were also well matched in a fight

"he stayed behind to..." Riku finished for me

"protect the asset" he gave a nod as if agreeing with himself "well perhaps I will see him soon" he brought a hand around to study his nails when he was satisfied that his clean nails were find he looked back up "well is that all I will have him dealt with we thank you for returning him and I assure you we have made no move agents you" I felt a bit deflated the anger had no place to go now. James glanced at me and seeing my stony demeanor said

"I believe that's all thank you all you have done" I stopped myself from snorting what had he done? We had done all the work he walked out and back up the hall past the vampire at the front desk and got back into the van he started it up and headed not back the way we came but searching deeper into downtown

"where are we going?" I asked

"Food, Sib Food, I need food!" I smiled and gave a surge we drove around looking for anything that was open finally passing a all night diner he got us into a parking spot and jumped out

"you coming" I shock my head

"just grab me something ok?" he nodded "I'm going to call and see what's happing" the car door slammed I unfastened my seat belt and snuck down in the seat probing my feet on the dashboard like Karen was always doing. I dug out my phone and then stopped just holding it in my hand I flipped it around a couple times. Everything we had done so far whall not against the rules it would not make us very popular but not strictly agented the rules. But what we were about to do skipping out to NYC without alerting either the top shadow hunter in the area (my parents) or the counsel was much worse. I could not see another way about it however, my parents would just ship Bee off to see the counsel, the Queen of the NYC court and the most likely person who wanted Bee dead was most likely on the board, witch would mean bee's death and I knew I would do anything to prevent that. Doing what I was so post would get her killed I didn't have much of a choice. I stopped twirling my phone and diddled Karen she picked up on the first ring.

"is..." I said before Karen said

"she's still sleeping Sib" I gave a sigh

"she's fine right? No bites or cuts anything like that" I asked

"no some pretty good scratches one shallow bite and long scratch but she will be fine" I absently nodded and filled her in on what happened with the vampire

"I don't understand what happened, why didn't she yell out she should have known it was a vampire she told me at the club that they don't have a aura so why..." I trailed off

"I don't know Sib she could tell us when she wakes up maybe that auras aren't that reliable" she said but that didn't feel right there was something I was missing I changed the subject

"as soon as James gets food we will head back there and pick you all up" I said there was some talk on the other line in the background and then Karen said

"why don't you just meet us at the house, teds agreed too take us back" she said in a rush I paused for a second

"will you all fit?" I asked

"it will be fine Sib we are all tired, we will meet back at the house and regroup or whatever" I gave up it would be easier

"fine see you in just a bit" I said and hung up before she could say good bye

* * *

Please please please read and review! thank you so much :)


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter! its all about Will, i think i haven't spent a lot of time with Will, but i think he is a really interesting person. It also happens that this is my birthday i am turning 18! Im all grown up, well kind of...

Do you know what i really want for my birthday, reviews, reviews, reviews!

* * *

Chapter 24 - Back at Ted's house

**The Dead cannot cry out for justice: It is a duty of the living to do so for them. – Losi MaMaster Bujold **

Karen hung up the phone with a smile on her lips she was feeling better after being offered a beer by Ted, Bee was asleep in Ted's bed, her wet clothes had been thrown in his old beat up dryer. Leila was washing the blood of the porch with an old garden hose that they had managed to dig up, and trying not to think about it too much, as the pink water ran into the soil of the yard. Will shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I will meet you back at the house there's something I need to do" he said Ted looked up at him from his seat next to Karen at the table

"What do you have to do at one in the morning?" he asked Will's face grew hard at the question. he said

"Something you can't do during the day" he moved towards the door Ted glanced at Karen like she should stop him but she just nodded at Will and said

"Oh let him go. He'll be fine, See you back at the house, Ok" she said to Will as he left through the door he jogged down the steps avoiding the spray from the hose and waved at Leila who gave a nod.

he stopped and caught a bus about a block away from the house, choosing to sit in the back away from the three other passages on the bus. A sleeping homeless man who lay across several seats and two sad drunks, who kept singing about a girl named Mary Ann the lyrics kept getting dirtier as the song progressed. He got off right in front of the deserted pike place market, all trapped off for the night. Heading into the same shop that James and Sib had left from twenty minuets ago. The front desk vampire didn't even look shocked when he put his blade to his neck

"The vampire my brother brought in, where is he?"

"Fourth door on the left" he said instantly

"Are you lying?" the vampire almost shock his head, remembered the blade just in time.

"No, Don't care what happens to the rat bustard" he said the blade was removed and the door to the hall banged open. The vampire sagged he needed to stop pulling desk duty, it was bad for one's health.

Will creped down the hall. Counting off doors when he reached the right one. He paused listening for sounds from inside he lightly ran his fingers all the way around the door frame before slipping inside. Ruki was crafty but Will did not think that he would make this too hard. The vampire named Marcelo was propped in the corner. New skin was already healing on his face, giving it a shiny appetence. With the wounds that Bee and sib had given him he looked like a mummy, his skin stretched tight over his bones. Will crossed the room kneeling over Marcelo he slowly opened his eyes. His dark eyes locked on Wills light ones

"I know what you're here for" he rasped "you are already a legend, young one"

"it's your end now. Do you have anything you want to say?" asked Will quietly

"no. I have failed at what I was asked to do, so I will wish you good luck in finding the one you seek" Will nodded "be stiff angel of death" Marcelo said. The stake was already in Will's hands. He leveled it with the vampire's heart

"It's almost done close your eyes now" he whispered to the vampire. His eyes floated closed and Will pressed the stake hard into his hart it when in with a clean slick sound. He leaned away removing his hand and picking up the vampires cold ones wrapping them around the stake. Will stood up and walked to the door he ducked as a fist whirled through the air where seconds ago his head had been. He came up right outside the door and punched the offender under the chin pinning the man's arms to the wall.

"That was a much more humane death then what he deserved" said Ruki calmly. Will did not relax his grip if anything he pressed harder. The bruise on Ruki's chin was already starting to show no doubt to be gone by Moring.

"Any death would have been too kind, but it was the right thing to do. For everyone." Will whispered his mouth inches from the vampires

"I'm glad you came" said Ruki they stared at each other for a minuet

"I'm going away. I will be gone for a few days" Will said. Ruki nodded there were sounds down from down the hall.

"go now, the guards will be here soon" Ruki said. Will nodded and was gone the door to the end of the hall swinging shut, just before two guards rounded the corner.

"What happened? My lord we smell death" said the first vampire a thick looking man of about thirty. Ruki made his expression go blank before he spoke.

"Yes, the prisoner has chosen to take his own life rather than face the counsel, he deserves none of the honor that death brings." Ruki said turning down the hall.

"Dispose of the body please" he said over his shoulder as he walked down the dimly lit hall. His hand came up and locked on his wrist. Rubbing it where, Will's hand had left its impression on the smooth skin.

* * *

hope it added a bit of mystery, and you all liked it!

Remember to review! Please Please Please!


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone- Sorry i haven't updated in a wile i am doing as much writing as i can so i can get it all finished before i go back to school. :)  
**

* * *

**We learn something every day, and lots of times it's that what we learned the day before was wrong. - Bill Vaughan**

Chapter 25 - Bee's POV

Something gave a grown near me the bed moved and I slowly opened my eyes I was in a strange room Ted's Head swam into view above me

"good your awake" a hand brushed hair off my face and he leaned down kissing me on the forehead softly "I'm sorry if I could do it again I would do it differently" he said his head disappeared and the bed moved and creaked again I drifted off the next time I woke Leila was in the room

"can you get dresses?" she asked and I nodded I noticed that I was naked under the sheet and I blushed "we ran all your closes through the drier but your shirts useless so hers one you can use" she said showing me a shirt with the words Washington Huskies on it in bold letters I nodded again and she allow me to struggled into the closes when I was done we left the house trailing behind Karen and Ted to his car they put me into the back and Leila slid in next to me she leaned across me and buckled my seat belt somehow being treated like a baby wasn't really bothering me too much. We were only blocks away from Teds house when I gave up the battle to stay awake and slipped back to sleep.

Nothing was around me a light flicked on a pool of light in the nothing a little boy stood there black hair falling into his face small lips and pale skin I watched him as he looked up and around spotting me I could see his eyes now silver flashed at me from behind the dark bangs bright and warm not at all like silver he smiled letting it take over his whole face a beam that seems to light up the nothingness. But he was getting blurrily I blinked trying to get him back into focus he was holding out his arms to me now but at the same time flickering and fading then a man came from behind him sinking fangs into the little boys neck I screamed but they were fading out like ripples on a screen. I screamed and screamed waking myself up. There was a crash to my right and I sat up so fast that black spots appeared in my vision. the door to the room had burst open and Sabian had come thru so fast that he tripped and stumbled he was in a half crouch on my floor two blades drawn

"what's wrong, are you ok" he asked my hart was hammering so hard in my chest I was surprised that you couldn't see it thumping outside my chest

"there was this kid with…" I looked up and right into the eyes of the little boy

"what?" asked Sib I dropped my gaze from his eyes quickly and gave a little start

"never mind it was just a bad dream, I'm sorry for screaming" I said he gave a move to get up and without meaning to I gave a start I felt horrible right after because he decided to stay in his half crouch on the ground but relaxed a bit putting the knifes down

"Were you standing outside my door?" I asked this time he glanced away a bit steeply and gave me what I am pretty sure was a lie

"I was coming to see if you were awake yet and if you were fill you in" he said we both stayed where we were for a second in the award silence finally I asked

"Fill me in on what?" he gave a bit of a sigh

"well its four right now and we are going to leave at six" he said it took me a minuet to remembered the call to new York

"ok " I said

"we are going to try to get a audience with her highness the queen of the fairy's of new York" he paused "its quit likely that she is the one trying to have you killed" he said

"well then walking right into her might be a bit stupid right?"

"no I don't think so. So far this has remembered very quiet she does not want to be connected with you at all she wont dare to kill you so close to her home with so many people watching" he said the silence rushed into the room again aware space flowing between us the last time he had seen me I had been screaming, crying and soaking wet and he had been so calm about the whole thing I felt that I should say something apologize

"Look I'm really sorry about after…" I trailed off

"It's fine" he said curtly and the dreaded silence was back I was uncomfortable there appeared to be a bandage on my neck and it was itching and I hate being in someone else's clothes

"well was that it?" I asked he hesitated

"no" he glared at me then and I stopped myself from recoiling or breaking eye contact "you know there's no going back, right? If I tell you what I think you need to know you will never have a chance to fade back to human" he said

"from the moment I saw you kill that demon there was no turning back it wasn't a choice I made but its one I will live with so you might as well tell me everything, because I can never go back" I said biting out the words

"this isn't all about you, if I tell you and you tell I could be brought before the council " he said

"I have kept secrets my whole life, secretes form the people who mattered most to me that's the only resurgence I can give you" I said he counted to stare at me he wanted me to promises "I promises to tell no one" I said "is that enough" he nodded and I relived dropped my eyes to the comfortable covering my legs

"the people we are going to see" he started slowly "are very important, and what we are doing traveling outside our area without letting the Council or the head shadow hunters in the area is completely against the rules"

"I understand" I said "why are the people so important?" I asked

"about a year ago a girl showed up a lot like you she had the sight but was a mundane she turned out to be the daughter of valentine and ended up being kind of a shadow hunter stare, and then there was a war between us and valentine and his demon army and" I interrupted him

"wait valentine like the Holladay where you give each other chocolate? And what about a demon army ?" I said

"well you see…" he said and then proceeded to tell me a story with all about a group of people who found themselves up to their neck in mystery and sometime during it all found time for love and daring heartbreak and joy

"so you're telling me that there was this big war and you all won and then this group of people including Alce, Clary, Jace and Isabel became kind of celebrity?"

"yep that's about it" he said nodding he was still sitting on the floor about three feet away from my bed and the door but during the telling of the story he had shifted so he was sitting Chris cross the way they taught us to do in kindergarten. As he had talked I had relaxed the tension left from the night before and the dream fading at about the same rate as the room was growing brighter sun trickling in through the silted deep set window

"I just thought you should know before we got there" he said with a little surge I nodded absently and slid out of bed on the opposed side from the door and him I went over to my duffle bag and pulled out some clothes she stood whall my back was to him and turned to go my hart started to hammer hard in my chest

"wait" I said "do you think you could just stay here for a minute whall I change?" I asked knowing I sounded pathetic "please?" I finished he looked at me and then nodded slowly I gave a little sigh and slipped into the bathroom shutting the door so that it was closed but the lock hadn't clicked I scanned the bathroom with my eyes my back to the door it was all wig tile with a counter sink and built in shower I was relieved when Sibs voice floated in from the other room

"can I ask a question?" he asked I nodded and then said

"sure" through the door I tugged off the shirt and slipped out of the sweat pants

"you said early that the vampire you saw had no aura or whatever so why did you not yell out when you saw the one that attacked you?" I paused before resuming tugging on a light red tee

"he had one" I said "all gray and thin looking" I stepped into the pair of jeans I had pulled out the bag they were one of my favorite pairs they didn't have a great fit but I had picked them up cheap and then Desi had taken a sharpie and paint and had drawn on a Dragon it had its head on my upper thigh curling down my right leg its tail fell just below my knee it had just breathed fire and caught the left pocket on fire but my favorite thing about it was the dragon had yellow ring circling it in replace of a glow Desi was a marvelous artist but in my option did not spend enough time on it. I traced the dragon with my finger

"But how can that be none of the ones at the club had them?" he asked from the other room

"not that I noticed" I said

"well then why did this one?" he asked I bent down to pick up my cloths I fell a bit doesn't like none of it really mattered

"maybe he had gusted had a snack" I said in a dreamy voice and then realizing what I had said I made a uck sound my face was clean but I desired to wash it again anyway

"what you think that maybe auras are attached to a persons blood I thought you said they had to do with the soul" he said now I really started to think about it I had always assumed it had to be the soul or a persons conscious but now at least a part had to do with blood each spaces had there own right

"well I was always just guessing but it could have something to do with blood, blood rule out, right?" I said as I got a washcloth warm and started to wash my face there was silence for a minuet

"that's true that would explain the species thing a bit, so you think that vampires get a glow after a meal?" he asked I dried my face before answering giving myself a second to think

"why not it's all just guesses anyway" I said it was time to see what was under that neck band-aid I took the already wet washcloth I heard him give a little laugh I started to gently peal the band-aid away gritting my teeth

"That's right you know no more than we do" he said I hissed a bit as the last of the band-aid came off there were two raised red welts about three inches in length taking up most of my neck on my right side I kind of wished I had kept the band-aid on now but it was too late I picked up my cloths and pushed open the door Sib was sitting on the foot of the bed his legs spread apart leaning forward resting his arms on his legs he watched me cross the room as I put teds cloths in the bag I hear him stand up and I turned around stepping forward his eyes flashed and he let out a little hiss his gaze was boring into my neck I lightly stepped forward and he stretched out his arm I took a small step forward and tilted my head away exposing my neck he lightly took the other side of my head moving it so he could see the scratches better I hadn't realized that I was so cold until he touched me. His hand were like embers agents my skin

"just scratches. Good" he said

"yes" I said I caught his eyes "lucky for me he decided to play with his food first"

"That's a horrid thing to say" he said

"but it's what you were thinking right" I replied he gave me a look for a second and then gave a slow nod he leaned in a bit

"its still horrible" he said my breath felt heavy in my chest as I whispered

"yes it is" he shifted his head and I instantly closed my eyes and leaned forwarded into his lips the kiss was soft I could taste apple on his lips and smelled his smell of soft soap and mettle like the way the air smelled after it rains he leaned in father to me I could feel all the places our bodies touched and could feel how his hand on my neck held it firm but gently I allowed myself to sink into him just a bit something flashed in my mind the little boy looking at me I froze and felt tears coming to my eyes I broke free from him fast leaving the places where we had touched freezing I turned around so he couldn't see my face the tears were coming fast and I didn't know why the boy that man the photo of me and Ted were all in my head I could feel Sibs shock and hurt from across the room and I hated that I pulled away

"I'm sorry" he said quietly I took a deep breath trying to get myself back to steady "Bee are you ok?" he asked now I gave a nod not trusting my voice not to shake he hesitated for a second and then turned and left shutting the door softly behind him I covered my mouth with my hand to stop the sob that was welling up in my throat I through myself out my door and into his back he was at his door and I grabbed his back he through out his hands bracing them on the doorframe to keep both of from tumbling down my vision was blurry as the sobs came he moved me around so I was facing him he wrapped his arms tightly around me and I let myself cry into his chest socking his shirt with my saltwater tears.

* * *

Please read and Review! please please i really like them! they brighten up my whole Day! Love :)


	26. Chapter 26

Sabin's POV Chapter 26

**The Best way to cheer yourself up is to try to cheer somebody else up. – Mark Twain **

What the hell had just happened? I asked myself.

She had been jumpy and worried and then I had just made it worse by doing that… god that was dumb…but so great…but dumb. A door opened and before I could turn something hit me in the back arms came around my chest and I through out my hands to catch us her arms were like vice's wrapped around my chest and as I regained our balance I loosened them and pulled her around to the front. I had no idea why she was crying but I realized that at this moment it didn't really matter I pulled her tight and held her until the racking sobs slowed and calmed I couldn't see her face just her long brown hair falling in waves down her shoulders. The same hair I so recently rinsed of blood I gentle steered her inside and put her on the bed she didn't complain just sat there. I didn't have a box of tissues in my room so I when through to the bathroom and got a roll of toilet paper. She took it with a weak smile. I glanced at my room clock it flashed 5:30 at me. Dam only a half hour until we were to sneak out and I haven't packed, she didn't seem ready to talk so I started to pack thronging in a few shirts and a pair of jean along with some sweats and a sweatshirt it was turning cold now I pulled my personal weapons case from under my bed and clicked it open checking that everything was there. I realized that my shirt was a bit damp and I pulled it off quickly and pulled on another.

"I'm sorry" she said in a quiet voice form behind me I turned

"for what" she looked embarrass

"just everything" she said

"no some of that was definitely my fault I should apologize too..."

"for what? What part of this is your fault?" she asked wavering her hands in the air still clutching some toilet paper

"I was the one who kissed you I'm sorry I shouldn't have I didn't realize that you would be so upset" she gave a dry laugh

"I'm not upset over that, I'm sorry for this" she gestured to the toilet paper roll in her lap "and getting you all wet and for all this trouble" she said "I'm sorry you have had to see me break down three times now and been so kind about it" I blinked at her I sank down so I could look at her I took her arms and brought our foreheads together I looked at her and had the faint and funny feeling that I was going cross eyed

"there is no reason to say sorry for any of that" I said I moved back "now you should get packed we are going to leave soon" I said she gave a nod and stood up she gave me a little smile and left I heard her door click as she shut it behind her.

Ten minuets later I knocked on Bee's door voices came from inside so I went in a bag sat on her bed zipped and ready to go, and Karen was leaning on the door frame to the bathroom. They were having a conversation about how to reduce puffiness around the eyes

"cold water and then eye drop's that's the best" she was saying Bee nodded absently

"do you have any?" she asked Karen pulled some out of her pocket

"yep brought them with me" she gave Bee a wink and passed them over I turned my head I could deal with a number of disgusting things but for some reason the simple idea of eye drops gave me the creeps.

"by the way" said Karen "was Sib the one to make you cry? he can be so mean sometimes" she said

"what no I didn't make her cry" I said turning back to them

"I could beat him up for you if you wanted" she said she sounded way to hopeful

"Karen!" I said Bee was laughing

"no, no he didn't make me cry" she said

"are you sure I could still hurt him it's what a friend would do" she said

"no, no don't" said Bee still laughing. I smiled she was looking happy she leaned in dabbing on counselor around her eyes Will stuck his head around the door

"you guys ready it will be here in a minuet" he hissed

"why are we being so quite" asked Karen mimicking his tone

"we are trying to sneak out of the house right?" said Will

"Right" said Karen in the same whisper

"Um I put a silencing rune on the door" said Leila Who was standing in the hall with a small rolling suitcase "I thought it was sensible" done Bee stood up she had zipped the make-up into a small bag and added it to the duffle bag on the bed walking past me. The red raised welts on her neck stood out against her pale skin. I wanted to reach out for her as she passed me but I didn't. Leaning over to grab her bag from off the bed instead she looked a bit surprised but didn't say anything.

"Ok well bye everybody I will miss you so much" said Karen running over to hug Bee and moving on the Leila and James who were standing next to each other and who she pulled into a double hug. Then she gave a wave and disappeared down the stairs

"does she seem really happy that we are leavening?" said James I gave a shrug and Bee gave a little smile

"what?" I asked her

"nothing its not important" she said I was about to insets that she tell us when she said "so what's going to happen"

"Well" I said moving down the hall "we are going to take a portal to new York it's a two way portal so there's no possibility of ending up anywhere else" I said

"when you say portal you mean..." she asked

"it looks like a giant swirling blob on the wall" said James from behind us "now hurry up" he said "it might already be there" we sped up a bit the wall we kept free for portaging was on the bottom floor in the pool, out basement is divide into three the area with the mats and the pool its small and narrow not full sized but big enough Leila liked to swim and would get up and do laps every morning and in the summer the roof retracted allowing it to be outdoors all be it in a pit. I slid back the fogged glass door that let to the pool and Bee made a shocked sounding noise the portal was already there swirling on the wall and we all moved forward

"what do you do?" asked Bee Will responded

"you step through" he said and stepped forward and through the portal she looked shocked

"You go next" I said she gave a tight nod

"I don't need to say anything do I?" she asked "like in harry potter" she added

"I've heard of him who is he?" asked Leila and Bee just shook her head

"go on" I said giving her a gentle push she moved and disappeared thought the portal


	27. Chapter 27

Ok Sorry about the wait but here it is. THEY ARE IN NYC and look who shows up... hope you like it.

BTW: not Cassandra Clary if i was i would be working on writing all thoughts books i signed on for...

* * *

Bee's POV chapter 27

**New York has a trip-hammer vitality which drives you insane with restlessness if you have no inner stabilizer. ~Henry Miller**

I stepped through the portal and fell; I landed hard on my hands and knees. Rough concrete scraping my palms, my hart hammering in my chest I griped the ground. I was never doing that aging, yes it had been quick but completely tearefinging. My vision was blurred; I took a deep breath and looked up right at the red glow of a demon. I shot up and tried to scramble backwards at the same time and bumped into a pair of legs that had not been then a second ago. I looked up at Sib who dropped the two bags he had been carrying looking at me with consuren. I offered him my hands and he pulled me up

"You should move" said a voice I looked back and blinked the thing I had thought was the demon had resolved into a Boy of about 20 with tight jeans, spiky multy-colored hair and a sweeping gray sparkly coat that fell to his knees. My heart was still hammering a mile and minuet, Sib walked us forward a bit

"What's wrong?" he asked I shook my head and pushed away from him. The boys glow witch I had thought was Red when coming out of the portal was really a deep magenta pink the fact that he was a warlock was confirmed by the matching sparks that were making his hands glow. I looked around we were on an empty street it was much lighter here and I realized that it was later in the day. Leila was here now and James would be soon. Across the street from us was a beautiful church I turned around to see the portal shrink and close behind James. We were all here now there was someone besides the warlock a boy of about the same age as us. He was lean with black hair falling into his eyes wearing black wash Jeans and a plain black Tee on his wrist was a small silver bracelet made out of one flat piece of silver wire and on his leg was a knife.

"We all here?" he asked

"Yep" said Will the boy gave a little nod

"I'm Alce and this is Magnus" he said monishing to the warlock I was feeling better now my heart did not seem to want to explode and it was nice to have solid ground under me.

"I would like to thank you all" said Sib "I'm Sib, this is James and his younger sister Leila and you should know Will, my brother" he said "and this is Bee" they were all looking at me I gave a little acquired wave

"Um…well the institute is right across the street" said Alce pointing to the church

"Oh you live in that beautiful church" I exclaimed fear forgotten "it's really lovely do you know when it was built?" I asked my guess was sometime in the 1880's although it was missing the iconic bell tower

"I don't really know..." said Alce looking a bit startled. I caught the glance he sent towards Magnus. They started across the street Alce and Magnus in the front they clasped hands as they walked across the street and I Gasped but kept what I saw to myself until we were across the street and then I tapped Sibs arm to check his attention

"Magnus is a powerful warlock right?" I asked he nodded

"yah I have heard that if he wanted he could be in a more powerful position but he insisted on staying high warlock of brookland"

"His glow is more contacts than any other I have seen" I said

"What?" he asked

"It shows emotion I think more clearly than any other human ones do but you have watch really closely" I said "His is spreading to Alec"

"What?" asked Sib loudly we were standing at the doors to the big church which had just opened revealing the big empty hall that had probability been the sanctuary.

"What's up?" asked Will coming up behind us now everyone was looking at us Sib Nudged me

"You should tell them" he said "there helping us" I gave a little nod and pointed to their clasped hands and alce quickly dropped his hands

"No no" I said and smiled at Magnus "you really care for him don't you" I said he looked at me "I can tell you're a powerful warlock your aura is like this dark magenta color. Gabriel's was like a bubble gum color really a classic pink" I said "but your aura is alout more… well I can see your emotions thought it to a extent" I said they were all looking at me "maybe it's because of the magic or the strong feeling but when you were holding hands your aura expanded up Alec" I said they stared at me for several seconds

"That's…you're a very odd girl" said Magnus but it sounded like a complement

"You don't know the half of it" said Will sarcastically Alec I noted had gone red

"It's really sweet" I said quietly we headed towards a rusticity looking elevator and all piled in maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I probability made them really uncomfortable. Will pressed next to James and Magnus and said in a stage whisper

"Her dads a corner, and owns a gecko."

"Medical examiner" I corrected absently he looked at me

"What's the difference?" he asked

"a corner is a elected passion they run for office and a medical exclaimer is appointed by the City, and don't diss Lenard he rocks."

"Lenard?" someone asked

"My gecko. Lenard." I said it was silent for a minute as the elevator creaked upward and them Magnus let out a loud laugh, the air eased I smiled. The elevator came to a shuttering halt and we stepped out in to a long a long hall way we were motions to fallow down the hall passed a large bare kitchen and lots of doors Alce stopped near the end of the hall right before it took a turn to the left and pointed to three door on the left side and one on the right

"you can put your stuff down there one of the rooms is a double so..." a boy came around the corner he was blond with a cocky walk and grin and was very bright his marks glowed all over his arms, neck and through his chest casting him in a weird patchy light

"Look our gests finally decided to grace us with their presents" he said opening his arms wide in mock joy a girl came around the corner

"be nice Jace" she was tall and built for a runway in some far off country blond hair swinging behind her as she stepped forward "Hi I'm Isabel" she said I started to rummage in my purse for my sunglasses they were running through introductions agen

"Dam" I said quietly

"What's up?" asked Sib I didn't realize he was so close or could hear me

"Can't find my sunglass, I might have put them in my duffle bag" I said and he handed it over I crouched to go through it

"Sunglasses? What blinded by my beauty" asked Jace

"No." I said finely finding them at the bottom of the bag "I was blinded by your obtrusive aura" I said his mouth slowly closed

"Alec" he winced "she called my Aura obtrusive" he said

"You could add Obscene too" I said sweetly as I put them on. Alce laughed

"Don't complain to me" he said "I am sure if I could see your aura I would agree"

"whatever" Jace said "I was going to start training would any of you like to join and see if you can keep up" the last think I wanted to do was work out I wanted to get some more sleep and I realized that all of them besides me had had less sleep then me Sib echoed my thoughts

"Thank you but we have had a long and stressful night and I think all of us would like to check a few more hours of sleep" he said and all of us nodded Jace merely surged

"Ok then" he said "come on Isabelle, Alec" and they moved down the hall

"Well I am taking the room on the far end if it's all the same to everyone" said Will and disappeared inside

"Me and Leila will take the double" said James he and Leila moved off to their rooms

"I will take the middle" said Sib he passed me and reached up and brushed a bit of hair off my face "strange, strange girl" he said I sighed and fallowed there examples and went into the spare room, falling strait onto the bed.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! love you forever


	28. Chapter 28

OK this one is long, i hope you all enjoy. yes i know there are some spelling problems i was just to busy and lazy to get them all but i got most. hope you all like it this will be it for a wile sorry but my life has gotten busy

Please read and review, give me your reactions to the chapter or anything else you feel compelled to write about!

BTW: don't own any thing except my imagination.

* * *

Bee's POV – Chapter 28

**I heard a definition once: Happiness is health and a short memory! I wish I'd invented it, because it is very true.**** – Audrey Hepburn**

I woke less than a hour later, I turned over and tried to get back to sleep but I was too restless I sighed and decided to see if anyone else was up yet. I stepped out into the hall way all the doors were firmly closed and I was too chicken to knock on any. I debated with going back in my room and weighting until someone else got up but started to wander down the hall instead turning the corner and fallowing it down. A door was ajar and I peaked in the room. There was large and magnificent grand piano in one corner, separated by a area rug were sever easels and a large table standing In front of one of the large windows lining the room. Didn't Sib say something about the girl painting? I stepped inside, the air felt warm and still. There was a lingering trace of paint and canvas smell in the air. The piano was open; keys exposed just waiting to be played. I took a second step onto the area rug the room didn't feel banded exactly but more privet. I made the choice and moved to look at the canvas leaned up on the table and walls, feeling like I was invading but not able to stop myself. Some were finished, some just outlines. There was one of a city all old buildings, well maintained and in the middle there was a glass spire glowing with inner light, the whole city seemed to sparkle. There were paintings of people I didn't know and a few of Jace, one of all of them all close together. I reached the last one in the line and was pulled up short. A Boy stared back at me, black hair, dark look smoldering back at you, he was hansom if you could get past the evil look in his eyes. There was a scuffling in the hall and I looked up and at the door. Jace came through wakening backwards and smiling, he looked fresh from the work out towels over his neck. A girl with red curly hair pulled back in a pony tail and pale skin fallowed him in. this must have been Clary. I saw her notice me, and she gave a little start

"I'm sorry I" started to say

"Who are you?" she asked

"Woke up have you" said Jace turning around.

"Hi I'm Bee, I'm here from Seattle. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude" I said.

"Its fine I was just peaking in to check the drying" she said Jace threw himself down on the patio bench.

She when to the painting of the city and knelt down

"Um is the City real?" I asked she gave me a smile from the floor and said

"Yes it's the Shadohunters city Iris" I nodded "maybe you will get to see it one day" she said

I glanced back at the boy coming out of the black empty canvas

"I have been stuck on that one" she said fallowing my gaze

"Who is it?" I asked

"You have heard about everything? It's Jonathan" she said I nodded

"do you have any suggestions?" she asked I was startled I was not a artist in fact the best thing I had ever drawn was a tree when I was five in brown and green crayola, dad still had it up on the fridge.

"He was the angle and demon boy right?" I asked she gave a slight nod

"It needs some dark purple" I said she gave the face a completive look and nodded

"May I ask why?" she said

"If I were to meet him I feel like his aura would be purple red and blue mixed together the angle and a demon in one person" I said and gave a little shutter.

"Yes well he's gone now" she said with a surge and I fallowed her from the room Jace stood up and fallowed us out into the hall. Jace passed me to walk next to Clary. I took a good look at them they walked ahead of me down the hall there matching glows and the conferrable way there seemed to be together. I wished that one day I would fine someone who completed me so well.

Until a few hours ago I thought my parents had it. I felt the smile slide off my face. I gave them a parting smile and moved down the hall when they stopped at one of the doors. I wondered for a bit, coming to the kitchen. I stepped inside it was clean and big I sat at the table that was on the wall next to the door I felt the chain that was hung around my neck and I pulled out the gold coin rubbing my thumb over it. I wondered who's it had been before mine, the marks looked like the symbols that were traces over all of the Shadohunters. But I had no idea what it meant. It had to say something right? That's what gave it power. The marks were reminding me of something else but I couldn't place it. I strained my mine trying to remember but the image I was searching for would not come.

Alce walked into the Kitchen and right past me he was taking on a phone when he came in. he when to pull open the fridge pressing the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"She has to be somewhere" he said pulling out a glass from the cabinet next to the fridge

"Um no I will do a walk around she will be here somewhere" he said and then nodded and made a uhhu noise as he turned around with the full glass of water in his hand. I moved and he jumped back.

"wha!" water bounced out of the glass and sloped out on his hands "Shit, I didn't know you were there" he said to me and then into the phone "No magus its fine" I felt a smile cross my face. Alce shock his hands water flying off.

"No I just found her its fine see you in a minuet" he said and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He came and sat down across the table from me. I continued to fittle with the coin around my neck. He took a sip from his water which was half empty from him jumping.

"You really startled me" he said and I gave a bit of a nod

"I thought you were all sleeping?" he asked

"Couldn't sleep" I said he nodded

"So you decided to sit here doing nothing in the kitchen" he said giving a nervous laugh

"I met Clary and looked at some of her art" I muttered he shifted in his seat uncomfortably

"Well Magnus has invited you over" he said I raised an eyebrow at him

"Well not really more like he said "you need to bring here over here right now" he gave another little nervous chuckle and took another sip from his glass. "Anyway..." he trailed off. I could tell that I made Alce nervous but I liked Alce, he tried to act to the boss and the tough guy but, he was really just a sweet guy. So I cut him a break

"Ok I'll come." I said he gave me a little smile

"give me a minute to get ready" and slipped out of my chair I walked back to my room seeing no one. Grabbed my purse and jacket then looked around for a piece of paper I couldn't fine one which was too bad because a note slipped under the door just seems so much more…I settled for sending a text message to Sib Saying that I was going with Alce to see Magnus. Alce was standing waiting for me with his coat on and a small duffle bag in one hand. We walked in silence out of the institute and down the street. We walked in silence side by side for several blocks. I had never been to New York before so I watched the people hurrying by. All the streets were busy, cars everywhere yellow taxis honking their announces. We turned off the busy road and onto a quieter side street lined with where houses

"Umm..." said Alce

"Yes?" I asked

"Oh well I was just wondering if what you said earlier was true about your auras I mean..." he said I glanced at him

"You think it's weird talking about it, trying being the person who sees them" he gave a nervous little smile and when back to looking at his shoes which was fine with me taking to him was a bit aquared. All the warehouses looked well maintained as we walked around the corner I said

"Are these still warehoused?" he gave a snort

"not really that one" he pointed to a large brick and spray painted building across the street "is some photographers studio" he said hopping up onto the steps of one of the smaller ones fitting a key into the door and pushing it open, I followed him in. The space behind the door was open with large white marble columns and high ceilings. Dramatic chandlers dipped low making the top of the columns and ceilings sparkle with light. The whole room was empty except a set of stairs to one side leading onto a closed off loft and in the center of everything was a set of couch's covered in a violent shade of lime green with a black rug. A door I hadn't noticed before opened and Magnus walked out eating something he yelled across the room.

"Did you bring her?" he called

"Yes" he said rolling his eyes at me

"oh good" he said clamping his hands and skipping towards us he was eating a small tub of ice cream, strait out of the carton with a spoon. He reached us and pushed the carton at Alce who took it with a sigh. Mangus grabbed my shoulders giving me a little shake.

"Oh my gosh I have so much to tell you and do. This is a once in a lifetime experience, for you I mean, you came alone I was hoping that gorgeous boy of yours would come to but oh well we will make do" he said

"Hey" said Alce Mangus gave him a goo-eyes look and ruffled his hair. With the other hand he dug out a spoon full of the ice cream and with one clean motion stuck it in Alce's mouth. He stood there looking shocked and ridiculous with the spoon hanging out of his mouth as Mangus led me to the couches I perched on the couch as Magnus settled deeply into a chair.

"so" he said "I am going to guess that you have tones of questions but first I would like to see this coin that Gabriel gave you" he gave me a hard look and I pulled the chain from around my neck rubbing the warm metal once with my thumb before passing it over to him he took it with both his hands and figured the chain. I watched his glow as he looked down at the necklace his aura was much more…alive. It was more aware it was straining for Alce on the outer side of the room in flowed differently than humans I could tell that he was concealing a small kind of happiness now at looking at that necklace.

"He told you none of the history around this necklace" he said and I nodded that was true

"But…I could tell that it has a strong value to him warlock glows seem more perceptive then a humans" I said

"It has a interesting story would you like to hear it?"

"I would yes" I said he gave a nod and handed me back the necklace

"First I need to give you some background, as you know warlocks are part human part demon, we are born warlocks but the person we become is not set like humans we make ourselves very few of us had happy childhoods. Gabriel was born in Ireland in the 1700's to a rural couple his parents were kind and tried to hide him away but in a small town that is hard and he quickly became a freak and outcast, and like all good stories there was a girl. She was of Corse lovely with long hair and that fair Irish skin, they were the same age, when it became known that Gabriel loved this girl teasing and taunts fallowed. He became more of an outcast then ever before. Around this time his mother died and his father fled, unable to control his anger and grief he set the town on fire. Killing most of the town including the girl he left Ireland coming over the then quite young America. We briefly crossed paths there as I made my way back to England he moved on making his livening in postage stamps of all things, darting in and out of the high money seen at the same time assessing a large fortion for himself. It was sometime in the 1870's at the tail end of the American civle war when he found her, another girl who looked like his old love from his childhood. They fell desirably in love causing quite a scandal in both worlds. He could not bear to contemplate a life without her when she was to die. Such is the curse of immortality everyone dies or ages and fades. So he attempted to make her immortal to change her very nature so she could hold magic and there for live by his side forever. He succeeded in part she became what they hoped for, but it was a sick twisted kind of magic, it ate at her mind. She was never able to have proper control of herself, she was unstable and in pain. She asked him many times to end it all and he never was able to do so. To help her he made the coin it would slowly drain the magic from her. It restored some semblance of normally to them and they lived like that for several years. I met her during this time when they came to England. She was a sad puppet of a girl you could see her draw. She had the feel of a clever girl robed of her life, and like I said she was beautiful. Almost a year after I met her she killed herself, slipped the necklace off one night and walked off the cliffs of Dover. She left a note asking him to move on and he tried. He moved back to the U.S started to dip his hands in the club seen owning some of the best Downworlders clubs on this side of the ocean, but he was not really over it. he was going through the motions, he would take partners but kept moving you know I bleave he has lived in every state, but now he gave this to you, maybe he is starting to move on now." I rubbed my thumb over the coin thinking about the girl who had warned it smooth before me. I looked up he was studding me I asked

"Why tell me the story?"

"I have many reasons" his eyes moved behind me and I twisted a bit to fallow his gaze on the nearest column leaned Alce. What must it be like for them one destines to live on and one bound to die? "I wanted you to know the value of what he has given you, and also that you remind me of her, I am sure that he saw it to, you like her are dangerous without meaning to be, you will need to be trained taught how to use your magic as now it has woken, magic is not meant to be contained in a body and it's a strong form of power you have been able to handle it so far because it has not really been active and because of your fairy DNA. Magic in its simplest form is energy." he said I nodded.

"If you will let me, I would like to take an exclamation of you this will allow you to figure out the extent of your magic. When your magic is awakened and where you got the extra magic from. To do this I will have to examine your memories. I will also give you information that would be tedious to give you orally." I must have looked hesitant for he said "I will have the utmost care, I feel that it is important to establish these things" he said I nodded I was going to trust Magnus.

"This may bring up some painful memories for you. however I feel that the advantages would be great for everyone, and I would not ask if this was not important." I was nervous but crocked out a

"Fine" I wasn't this trip all for answers. He clasped his hands shapely and jumped into action.

"Alce" he said "I will need your help with this" Alce came forward. "If you could sit behind her, you need to remain completely still or something could go wrong. so" he pointed to Alce "Alce will hold you still, so if you could lay back and if you could kind of hold her that will work well" after a bit of semi- aquard arranging we all ended on the couch my legs spread out Magnus sitting on the edge and me

Resting on Alce's chest his arms constricting bands around me. I could feel my fear bubbling around me, fear of what I wasn't sure but I tried to get myself to relax

"It will be better if you close your eyes" said Magnus I nodded and shut them tight "ok" he said in a nice calming voice "I am going to put my hand on your stomach" I felt it lightly press into my belly his hand was warm I could feel the heat of his skin through my cloths "ready?" He asked I gave another nod my body tingling in anticipation of what was going to happen his hand grew to a burn on my skin I worked on stopping myself from drawing back I could taste magic in my mouth now the smell of summer heat. I see nothing as I have my eyes closed so when see the cat it's a shock. A cat in a hallway I recognize the cat as the one at the institute the image blinks out and vanishes, only to be replaced by a new one. Me and sib in the room in Seattle him seating on the floor and me in bed its weird to be looking at myself is this how scrooge felt when the ghosts of Christmas visited him? That vanishes and now there's Gabriel in his office his hands behind his back having just givening me the necklace. my life is being wound backward it jumps to me standing on the darken street corner watching five people go after a demon outlined in red. Now we jump years, me and des on the floor of her big house snuggled in sleeping bags, then ted comes into the photo as desy fades his child face serious as we walk across a busy street. then there's dad his nose barely brushing mine tears in his eyes a woman's behind him. I recognize her from the photo but even then I would know her she is laphing smiling at us I feel pain at seeing her happy but I don't feel like this is me there is a wall between me and the emotions in this memory. Then that flickers we have skipped years forward dad proudly showing baby me off to his sister and mom in the hospital my mom asleep on the bed then there's mom on a blue couch cries are coming from somewhere but she just sits staring off into space. that fades into a ceiling cracks running across it voices loud dad yelling

"She's your child you have to take care of her she can barely crawl you can't leave her alone"

"Don't tell me how to raise my own child tom you know nothing about this"

Then sun shine on me I'm bigger now in a park I skip around with two other kids a mom approached and I backed away back to my own mom.

"She's bad mom" I say and we hurry out of the park I was seeing aura even then but in this view I can't see them I am seeing what everyone else sees. Next I'm with daddy at work a cop comes in dresses in his uniform with his weapons belt on I took one look at him and I hid under his desk when he left I crawled out and said

"He's killed people daddy" the seen fades to our old backyard there's a fire blazing I am skipping around it mom tossing on sheets of paper and cloths I see photos of us but she's so happy and so I am happy, dad gets home and grasp her arms dragging her to the ground I started to cry.

"I never wanted them they should be destroyed" she cried the yard disappears and I'm a bit bigger I am cooking standing on tip toes to reach the countertop and stove I pull open the trash and see the bottles now I can identify them two wine and a empty bottle of gin I'm alone in the house but I can feel something wrong mom said she was going to take a nap left me out lunch but I was hungry now I struggle agents the memory and where I know it is leading me. I see myself push the door it gives steadily my little self steps in the room and I grow more frantic pushing agents the memory I shake the body on the bed she still looks like my mother. There are two empty pill bottles next to a empty bottle of cheap red wine. I know something wrong now really wrong and my kid self starts to panic pushing harder and harder agents her shoulder then the air goes hot and dry and I see the child fall to the floor feeling her skin burn with what I now know as magic. I want to leave now make it all stop I don't want this memory her mouth gapes open spread out on the bed the child me crawls from the room skin still burning going to call daddy – he will fix everything. I push harder, fighting Magnus magic with my own I want to leave stop I can feel the heat still on my skin I push straining to leave I can't take it no more I want to leave I push and push and the image breaks and I am in darkness I open my eyes my face is wet arms still hold me I sit up and break free and fall to the floor managing to turn it into a role. I stay there on the floor holding myself I can hear myself whimpering they have the grace to leave me alone. The memories come hard and fast dad coming home dragging me from the room people swarming the house people around dad in the kitchen a phone is pressed to my ear ted is talking to me I'm at desys house everyone is quiet I pick at the food on the plate in front of me. Getting shoved into a dark dress a brush pulled through my hair ted in the pew next to me holding my hand tight. I cry feeling the rug pressing into my face voices talk around me a hand rubbed my back in slow circles a voice making comforting noises my head is pulled onto someone's lap and someone starts singing in a soft strange language I don't know how long I stayed there listing to the song but I slowly calmed down I sat up off Magnus lap giving him a appologic smile and wiped my eyes I get to my feet and ask for a bathroom I am steered through a door and into a small bathroom on the side I washed my face trying to repair the damage done to my makeup there was very little I could do about the redness around my eyes loud voices came from the other room and I hurried out to see what's going on. Jace James and Sib had arrived Jace and Mangus were already bickering back and forth I toned it out James was leaning on a column next to Alce sib not far away he gave a start when I came out the door but he stopped himself letting me come to him. I stopped just feet from him

"You ok?"He asked

"yep I feel great" It was true now that I had calmed down I did in fact feel better than I had felt in a long time, I was buzzing with energy I moved closer to sib so our toes were almost touching

"Your eyes are red" he observed

"I was crying" I said back he gave a little frown I could smell the leather from his jacket and the pleasant burnt smell form the symbols tattooing his skin. I wanted to do something big right now. I felt great. I gave him a cheerfully smile, but I got distracted when I heard my name across the room and turned my head.

"I think we all need to have a sit down talk about Bee, but first I need some food so I'm thinking take out..." said Magnus I gave a little sigh internally I was so sick of eating out.

"Doesn't anyone cook?" I asked in experation "I mean really"

"Why cook when someone else can do it for you?" said Magnus fliplenty

Don't you all just get tiered of it? I asked they didn't really answer "well I can cook and I enjoy it so how about I make dinner tonight?" I asked

"Oh gosh that would be great, I want to too" said Isabel everyone's faces in the room froze except for Isabel who was looking really happy Jace over her shoulder was now impersonation someone throwing up. Alce was shaking his head violent back and for Magnus mouthed what I think was

"Don't you dare let her near the stove"

"umm… I'm sorry Isabel I kind of wanted to thank you all for your hospality so I just couldn't have you slavering over a stove" I said brightly relaxed that I was able to come up with such a great excuse her face fell a little but she said

"Oh ok then" and spun around caching Jace mid retch "what are you doing?" she yelled "you were telling her that I was a bad cook, right. Jace that's so rude and untrue" she said

"but your cooking is crap" he told her I decided to take the time now to slip out of the room into the kitchen, I was thinking of pasta salad easy and quick. Sib slipped in behind me but I didn't turn around. It felt great to have something to do. I started going through cupboards he had all the pots and pans but no food the last cupboard had sitting all by itself a thing of salt, well it was a start.

"You know Magnus can just zap whatever you want" said Sib from across the room by the island. I straitened and jumped up on the counter opsit him. I find that the best places to sit are on tables or counter, I didn't really want to go out into all the people yet having just escaped. Sib moved away from the island toward me

"I picked up something up for you" he said he pulled out form his pocket a Kit-Katt bar

"I thought you might need some sugar or something" he surged I slipped off the counter stepping close to him and gently took the candy bar

"I love kit-katts" I said

"It's kind of basic" he said I slipped the red wrapper off one corner snapping off a bar and then snapping the bar in half. I was supper calm even thought I felt that I should, would normally be nervous about I what I was going to do. I could do anything right at this movement I could see all the choices spread out in front of me but I could see the one I wanted the most so I popped the half of choclet covered waffles into his mouth he look surprised and smiling I stuck the other half in my mouth sticking the rest in my back pocket. After I had swallowed I said

"thank you" we were standing so close I thought I could feel the heat from his body in the kitchen light his eyes looks shiny and silver where the light caught them. He gave a sideways grin that was so sweet but with the right touch of trouble mixed in. I slowly stretched up standing on my toes giving him time to pull away then I lightly pressed my lips to his there was still choclic on them, he parted my lips with his toung I felt myself give a little gasp. My blood was racing thudding through my ears as our kiss deepened I found his waist with my hands slipping my finders into his belt loops pulling them until our hips knocked into each other making us both stumble a bit he tugged on my bottom lip and I let out a little mone of pleasure. He wrapped one arm around my waist keeping his body right agents mine which was good as my legs felt a bit like jell-o. And started to back us up slowly until I was pinned between him and the cabinets behind us his other arm when and braced itself on the upper cabinets. I could feel our hears beating unevenly I moved my hands to find the bottom of his tee shirt slipping my thumbs back in the belt loops I spread out my fingers lightly on the bare skin of his waist, exploring the top of his jeans with my fingers. I felt him give a little shiver. I smiled agents his lips, he wasn't the only one who could make someone shiver with longing.

* * *

thanks so much please read and review the next chapter has this nice seen from Sib's view so...


	29. Chapter 29

sorry this took so long. moving week. anyway hope you enjoy -

* * *

Sib's POV Chapter 29

**It is only through labor and painful effort, by grim energy and resolute courage, that we move on to better things. - Theodore Roosevelt**

I braced us up agent the cabinets and then I felt her fingers lifting my tee shirt just a bit her fingers coming to rest low on my hips I gave a little shutter that I am sure she felt as her grip tighten a scuffing sound came from behind us but I did my best to ignore this as her tongue brushed the roof of my mouth

"Oh woops" said James behind us. The kiss broke and I turned my head to see him grinning and backing out the door. I gave him the best death stair I could muster although right at that moment, I could care less if he saw as long as he left witch he was already doing.

"Fuck" I sighted realizing that the moment had been lost; I dropped my head to her shoulder. Bee didn't really seem to care that we had been Interrupted she removed her hands from my belt loops; instead she wrapped them around my neck. Pulling me down a bit then gave me several quick kisses down my neck leaving my skin tingling. My hand had come to rest on her collar I could feel her heart under my palm, it took me a second to realize that exactly how fast her heart was beating, which was really fast it felt as if her hear was a trapped humming bird. I raised my head

"Your heart is beating crazy fast" I said

"umhu" she said I should be really worried about this but it was really hard when her fingers were running through my hair.

"No like you should be having a heart attack or something" I said

"I feel fine" I decided to count but I kept missing beats

"It's beating so fast I can't count it" I said my point seemed to be come across now and she gently pushed me back a few inches frowning slightly I took one of her hands and placed it over my hear then pressed her other one right next to mine her frown depend then she shut her eyes and I felt her whole body relax her heart gave a little stutter then started to slow gradually coming down to a normal speed and then the beet changed slightly and I relisted that her hear was aligning with mine she opened her eyes looking at me as both out hears started to beat in time

"Wow" I said she smiled

"We should do something about lunch" she said and started to push past me I gave a little winey moan

"Do we have to?" her answer to that was to grab my hand and pull me after her we were almost at the door when she stopped,

"Should we make a list? Would that be easer?" she asked and then dropping my hand when to go look for a note pad I decided to help pulling open cabinets and drawers. After we had been thought the whole kitchen once with no sign of a notepad she gave a sigh her hand slowly pushing the last drawer closed.

"Are you sure you feel ok?" I asked her hand had been shaking as she opened the drawer she turned to keeping her hands behind her back

"Yah I'm fine, in fact I feel really great" she said I wasn't sure if I believed her

"Magnus brought back some really bad stuff, but I do feel better I know some stuff I needed to know and I am feeling really good now" she said she walked past me leading in and giving me a light kiss on my cheek

"We could just go back home now just let it go" I said

"That's not really an option" she said

"I know but it's nice to think it is" I said

"Look Sib, I'm sorry about all that earlier I don't really know what happened" she said growing quieter as she spoke, I felt a little prick of anger was she trying to apologize for kissing me just now

"Oh just never mind" she said then she stepped around me and out the door. I stood there for a second

"Fuck" I said now to the empty kitchen.

When I came out of the kitchen music was playing, a second set of couches had appeared from nowhere and the girls had arrived. Leila was in a very technical sounding conversation with Alce who was sitting next to Manus who was completely ignoring him and was talking to Isabel. I caught the word Prada and turned my attention to Jace and clary but they were doing the still lovely dovey thing and looking into each other's eyes passionately or whatever. I wandered over to James and Will who were sitting on either side of Bee on a couch. Bee was completely ignoring them mumbling to herself as she made a list James was fooling with an IPod. Will was sitting staring at his phone with a little smile on his face, when I approached he snapped the phone shut, rearranged his features and slipped the phone away. Interesting what was he hiding? My brother and I had never been close but I know him better then he thought I did, it was my job. If it was hiding something then it probably wasn't relevant, then that meant it was probably personal, my brother with a personal life imagine that. He looked up at me as a circled the couch

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'm going to take a walk, find some coffee" he said I nodded and he slipped off the couch.

"Fine, just make sure you're here for lunch" I said

"Text me" he said and walked towards the door. There were a few interesting things about my brother one was that he was kind, I don't mean kind to cats or always willing to give you a hand up. In fact in day to day life he could be quit mean and petty. No kind in the since of justice, everyone in his view deserved to be treated fairly and spared pain, it hurt him to see people no matter what to be threatened unfairly. The second interesting thing was that he was above all a survivor, in a fight his priority was to make it through with the minimum amount of injury and life indicted, and that meant beading the other guy so bad that he did not get up, this was somehow very different from going into the fight to prove yourself, of to give the basted a good kicking or even that this is your job and you were born for this. The Third interesting thing is that he does everything he can alone, it's not really unusual but that means he's the odd one out witch can be just a bit lonely. A phone rang somewhere above our heads Alce got up and excused himself jogging up the stairs to answer It.

"Ok I think that's it" said Bee standing up and passing the list on to Magnus who scanned it

"One bag of pasta or two?" he asked

"Oh two definitely two" she said in response

"Ok" he said handing the list back to her she stood there for a second awkward

"So…um when I will get it?" she asked Alce's voice came from above

"Magnus there's someone on the phone going on about something about green hair"

"Ah yes" he said and stood up "It's all in the kitchen Bee" he said as he moved up the stairs everyone got up and floated into the kitchen after Bee a large pile of food was now spared out on the island in the kitchen

"That is so cool" she said. She started to sort thru the stuff, setting it into piles the pasta by the stove the bread on the other side and stacking some things next to the sink and some she just left on the counter. She dragged out a huge pot lugging it over to the sink and filling it with water. We spread ourselves around the counter, pulling out bar stools, pulling up chairs to the kitchen table, James leaned himself up against the fridge. I chose a stool on the edge of the counter. She turned off the water and tried to lift the pot out of the sink James pushed off the fridge and took it from her. Lifting it onto the stove she nodded in thanks Isabel seemed to have gotten over her auger of moments before and with the little iPod that James had been playing with earlier she turned on some music. Chatter and buzz filled the kitchen as Bee moved around, I got sucked into a conversation with Alce, Isabel and Leila about weather of not technology in the shadow hunter society could be a good thing. When I looked back to Bee she was chopping carrots and humming to the song looking happy, I realized that even though we have been around each other for the past few days in all kind of circumstance this was the first time I had seen her so happy and comfortable she seemed to fit in this modern kitchen with people everywhere. Her hair had fallen in her face and she had put it in a quick bun at the nape of her neck but several strands had escaped and were hanging loose around her face. The water started to boil and she turned to dump the pasta in turning back with her face flushed from the steam. Manus sweated into the room coming to stand behind Alce's chair

"Should I start talking or should we wait for food?" he asked to the room in general

"Go ahead" said Bee leaning over to dump the chopped carrots into a really big boul.

"Fine I'll get started" he sat down and tried to pull Alce into his lap halfheartedly Alce restated and he gave up quickly, giving a frustrated sigh.

"Ok well let's start with the basics, as you all know from Gabriel, Bee is half human and half fairy her blood is only about a fourth fairy and the rest human. However her magic is more like half in half, she also sees lifelitght's the first persons I have met in about 200-250 years who had the sight" I had turned to face Magnus as he talked but now I turned back to Bee watching her face as she moved around

"So if she is only a fourth fairy then why does she have so much magic?" asked James pushing off the fridge to take a seat at the table beside Jace and clary

"Well, um, from a check into her memories I found that"

"Wait you when inside her head and looked at her memories?" I asked angrily

"It's find I let him" she said behind me

"Do you know that's such an invasion of privacy?"

"calm down Oh concerned one she gave her permission and we needed to find answers how else were we to get them" he said I glowered at him it was a serious offence in our society to dive into a person's memories, for one it was usually left to the brothers. It was the ultimate invasion of privacy. It could also be dangerous for the person who was undergoing the process.

"Sib its fine, can you drain the pasta for me?" she asked and I got off my stool and lifted the huge pot form the stove, she had stretched a colander over the sink and I poured the pasta and hot water thought it setting the pot back on the stove turning to face her she ignored me first turning on the sink to cool the pasta and then shaking the colander back and forth to get out any trapped water before carrying the whole thing over to the large bowl and dumping it in and mixing it around with everything else in there then she handed me the bowl

"Go sit down and take this with you" she said

"Bee" I said

"Go now, we will talk later" she said quietly and gave me a push towards the table. They had kept talking wall I had been with Bee and now magus was saying

"The magic transfuses thought a process called life syncing, magic is energy right? So when it finds it has no way to discharge it will jump from one person to a second, it was just lucky for Bee that when this happened with her mother she was able to absorbed the magic with little to no side effects because she already had the blood that would support the magic. If this had happened to a normal human they would have died instantly" I set the bowl on the table and Bee came over with plates and forks out of all that cooking she had made a ton of tasty looking pasta salad she took a seat across the table from me between Alce and Leila

"oh my god this food looks delicious" said Jace swiping the big spoon and making a huge pile onto his plate Bee thanked him and we were all quiet for a while as we all served ourselves and took the first bites, it was really good and we all eat in contented silence for a few minutes.

"Ok well having you cook was a great idea" said Jace after he shoveled the last bit of pasta salad into his mouth

"Thank you" she said and he nodded taking another serving

"Ok so we covered how she has magic now let's talk about how she managed never to use it or was able to conceal it from everyone in Seattle" said Isabel

"It's easy to be one of the crowd in a giant crowd keep your head down be quiet and it's easy, I just faded" she said

"and she would have been using some magic but really low level she probably didn't even know she was, and the lifelitght's use some too, most of it was able to become doormat, as long as she never got really excited or upset and never called on it, the magic just never got activated." said Magnus "however it was active when she came in contact with Gabriel's magic. In fact it got charged up so fast that he had to do a extraction, which can be unpleasant…" Bee gave a small shutter "now the necklace that he gave her has been draining the magic off slowly, however she still needs to be careful, magic is dangerous warlocks and fairy's train hard, fairies since the moment they are born. It not something you just pick up, there is training tones of training, However every person has special talents things they do easily or things they do instantly" he paused for a second "can you think of anything like that?" he asked she bit her bottom lip and shook her head

"Um well" I said a bit hesitated "when she was attacked by she got really hot, like her skin was on fire, I couldn't touch her for a minuet"

"well this might sound strange, I never said anything because well it sounds a bit crazy, but with all the other crazy..." said James "well even though Sib was on point I always do a sweep too and I saw Bee at the corner before the liberty and then I didn't see her again until she was running up the hill at us from the other way, it was like she really was invisible"

"It's possible." said Magnus "it's one of though happy little powers that she might have evolved to protect herself"

"I didn't really vanish you guys were all just busy and didn't see me" said Bee

"It would be so cool if you could turn invisible, god I wish I could do that" said Jace

"I think you totally vanished!" said Isabel

"You weren't even there" said bee a bit testily

"well weather she did or not is not important right now" said Magnus "what really important is that her magic is active so it will appear more now it wants to be used some will come naturally and some will come with hard work - that includes things like controlled she is probably a little more volatile than normal but that will fade, however there will be some side effects that she will feel after large magic with time and practice these will grow less and less but for now..." I got up to fill my water glass "you should experience a bunch of stuff it's like having a huge Adeline rush." he said "you might feel a racing heart, hot flashes, a feel like a stich in your chest, trouble breathing, Hyperventilation, giddiness, numbness, and tingling, shaking, fainting, freaking out" he must have had some kind of list in his head "high pain threshold that's really kind of cool often you won't notice your heart until after, a huge surge of energy, I mean that's basically what magic is so…you get the whole increased strength and all your senses ramp up several notch's also well sometimes..." he cleared his through we were all starting at him how I set down my water glass sliding back into my seat "you might feel a bit frisky" everyone laughed Bees cheeks flushed

"So that explains" I kicked James hard in the leg "ohw!" James said but shut up

"so Alce" said Jace still lapping "is that why Magnus keeps you around so he has someone to jump" Magnus raised a finger in Jace's direction and he chocked. then he oh so coolly leaned over and grabbed Alce's shirt pulling him into a deep kiss he barley resisted. Isabel started to clap Magus broke the kiss and rolled his head to glair at Jace

"Yes baby boy, I jump your brother every chance I get, does it bother you?" he asked every so kindly Alce seemed to come out of whatever he was in, turned bright red pushed his chair back marching out of the room. Giving out waves of embarrassment and anger Magnus watched him go "I am going to pay for that but watching him go is almost as good as watching him come" we all gave low chuckles except Bee who had also gotten up and taken her plate over to the sink. Jace was still choking, although it could have been from the dirty joke or from the spell. Magnus leaned back in his chair balancing on the two back feet it was really hard to remember that he was a really old powerful warlock he just looked so young. Bee places her hand on the side of my chair and I saw that they were trembling, her leg was glittering too.

"So any suggestions on getting rid of the energy rush?" she said

"What do you normally do when you are energy?" she gave a big smile

"Who wants to go for a run?"

* * *

please read and review it means so much to me!


	30. Chapter 30

Hi everyone - guess what IM BACK! sorry I never ment to be gone so long but i moved and started college and that takes up tones of my time! but i have got the hang of things a bit more now (hopefully) and I have been back at work!

I am supper excited that i have just hit chapter 30! i never thought it would be this long but here I am - Hope you all enjoy so mutch

- All rights belong to Cassandra Clare except for this plot line, and my oc's

* * *

Bee's POV Chapter 30

**"Racing teaches us to challenge ourselves. It teaches us to push beyond where we thought we could go. It helps us to find out what we are made of. This is what we do. This is what it's all about."**

**-PattiSue Plumer, U.S. Olympian**

I borrowed some shorts from Alce and striped down to my tank top. I came out of the bathroom pulling my hair into a ponytail. It was a good thing I had been wearing running shoes. No one else felt as excited as I was

"How long is the trail in this park?"

"Little over two miles, were are going to prospective park" said Jace he was sitting on the couch and tying a shoe

"How far is it to this park?"

"About two miles almost strait shot down the hill turn a corner keep going" he said

"Ok well it's a start" I said Sib was standing next to the door his arms crossed over his chest not looking super happy. He thought this whole idea was bad. I did some light stretches wail Jace took us over the plan. Finally after he has gone over it twice, and Sib stood their frowning, he folded up the map and stood up. He was convinced this was a bad idea, sighting that it was almost dusk, the start of the hours where dark things started to come out, he suggested that we head back to the instate and let me work out in the gym. I shot him down saying I was a runner, when I needed to calm down that was the way to do it. I stopped caring about all that when we stepped outside, the air was a bit more humid then I was accustom to, making breathing just that bit more of a struggle. I started out slow them on both sides, and a bit behind me. Two body guards for little old me. I shut my eyes for a few steps pushing all this out of my head and letting my feet feel for me, I was a city runner I felt good on a sidewalk feeling the grit under my shoes. Running was the only thing I ever liked about school, I loved it because my feet could see for me they knew where they were going I only needed to pervade the energy. And today I have tons of energy and I planned to run until I fell over. I speed up, I was done with the crying girl, there was to be no more and I sealed the promises to myself by stepping onto the next block. I thought my mom had been this huge hole in my life, she was my crutch, if she had been here my life would be better, if she had been strong enough I wouldn't have to be so alone, if she was here I would be able to be the normal teen girl who snuck out at night to party and got asked out, and get to fill out college appellations at random. Confident in the fact that everything in my life would work out; because my parents loved me and supported anything I wanted to do with my life. But I didn't need a crutch; I had been walking on my own ever since they had carried her out in a body bag. Dad had been the one who had been there for me; he had attended the track meets in freezing rainy weather. He had got me stupid birthday gifts that the woman told him every little girl wanted. He was the one to took me to the "family life and sexual health" class when I was 12 one dad in a sea of moms. Jace said something behind me and I realist he wanted me to turn onto this street. I would find out about my mother, find out why she had even bothered getting married to dad. I would find out the truth not for me or dad but because even thought she had been crap she was my mom. Someone should know the full truth. I wanted to move on with my life. Figure out what I was going to do, and stop making an idle out of someone that was far from a saint. I smiled a bit I could see the park now. We were on a main street now and there were more people forcing me to slow to pass the moms with strollers and men in nice business suits. This was it I was going to be done with this. I was not going to be the sad little pathetic girl who always wavered on choices. This was end of being week I am going to be strong. Jace Pointed to a clump of trees and a trail head the park wasn't supper crowed I was relieved to see the trail head, I could run now, really run.

"Try to keep up boys" I said I heard them both give a small snort. I took off in a few steps moving from a light run into full on sprint. I loved sprinting running was nice but what you wanted was to sprint everything was just gone when you were putting it all out there letting it just power thought you and leave you empty. I ran until I almost tripped on a corner then started to slow down. It felt so good my legs felt strong under me I was free. I glanced back at Sib and Jace they had fallen back Jace in the lead his glow being like a huge flash light in the trees. Sib's a more subtle glow beside him. I started to laugh this felt so good feeling the weight of my limes the power in my legs. I laughed at the pleasure of the freedom this gave me. I was powerful and it was time that came out. I slowed even further to a normal run going until I saw the end of the trail I slowed down even more. I stopped at the end and started to slow jog and stretch there was no way I was letting cramps rune my mood. The boys joined me a few seconds later breathing hard

"Dam girl your fast" said Sib bracing his hands on his knees

"You knew that" I said

"How did I ever catch you?" he asked with a smile

"You caught her?" said Jace

"Yep brought me down in a tackle, still have a bruise"

"Oh come on I feel bad about that enough as it is" said Sib Jace gave a little laughter music was coming from somewhere

"Where's the music coming from?" I asked Jace pointed through the trees

"They have a kind of stage thing that way" he said

"Right through the trees?" I said

"Um yah" he said

"well come on we can watch while you rest up so we can run back" I said and started back thought the woods in just a few steps I was out and on grass a wood stage was about 100 feet away there was a scatting of people all spread out of lawn chairs, and blankest the murky Wight glow of the audience. I gave the band a once over, the Drummer was a really bad boy with the aura to match but the lead singer was the most clean person I had seen in a while, I wondered how thoughts two ended up in the same band together, maybe the bonding power of music? As I dropped to the grass my eyes moved from the band to the audience to a girl in the back she was small with short pixel hair. Both the boys sat down flanking me I leaned over to Sib

"Her" I said and on cue the girl turned and got up walking back towards us both of them moved fast standing blocking her path to me. I also stood up between the boys shoulders she said in a lilting accent

"You are the child of Lily" I nodded and moved closer she extended a hand to me I could feel how uneasy this made Sib on the left side of me and Jace's impassions on the other. I gave her mine and before I had time to realize what was happing or flinch she had taken her thumb and pushed her nail into my palm her nail was very sharp and split my flesh easily leaving a little cut blood welled quickly in a flash my palm was to her mouth I felt her lick my hand. Her tongue was cold, and I fought giving a shutter with every ounce of my being.

"The queen requests your presents tonight" she said talking into my hand

"That funny I wanted to talk to her too" I said ignoring the bit about being ordered around.

"someone will met you at pandemonium tonight" she said I had no idea what would be so crazy tonight as causing pandemonium but I got to meet with this queen person then I was so there. The girl dropped my hand, turned and walked away.

"Ok well that was creepy" I said "how do you think they knew I was here" they both surged

"There's fairy's" said Sib as if that answered everything

"What's pandemonium?" I asked

"It's an all ages club" said Jace "we need to get back" he pulled out his phone and walked a bit away

"I really don't like this" said Sib

"I know" I could feel his uneasy

"Fairies are tricky, don't eat or drink anything in the court, and don't take anything they offer you"

"Not the nice fluffy ballerina fairies are they?"

"No there more the sharp teeth kill you for a meal kind" he said

"Ok well good to know"

"You really need to be very careful" he said giving me a hard stair I looked right back at him

"ok so" said Jace coming back to us "we are going to head back to the institute, meet up with everyone, get ready and go, pandemonium is a popular place to go for demon hunting so everyone will come."

"Witch way" Talking was done I wanted to run I really really wanted to run until I fell over and I want to do it now.

"It's quite a ways, sure you want to?" Jace asked I nodded

"Fine lets go" said Jace and we set off this time thought Jace in the lead however he was soon fell back as I gained speed and we were back to the old formation of them flanking me. I'm happy to say that all the way back to the institute I thought of nothing but the sound my feet on the sideways made and the way running really felt like.

* * *

Please Read and review any comments are welcome, I love feedback and comments on my writing. any help or support is much appreciated! - Thanks


	31. Chapter 31

Sibs POV Chapter 31

**For love would be love of the wrong thing; there is yet faith, But the faith and the love and the hope are all in the waiting. - T. S. Eliot**

Running with Bee was not super fun. One; it takes real effort to keep up with her, Two; my mind was not really up to thinking of much, besides the danger she was going to be in tonight. I knew there was no talking her out of it, this was the whole point. Somehow that didn't make me feel any better, the run back to the institute was longer then from Magnus to the park and dusk had really fallen when the church appeared on the street in front of us. We were all about to fall over and I said a silent prayer as Bee sat down on the steps breathing hard

"God that felt so good" she said dropping her arms onto her legs I sat down next to her. Jace was definitely not going to show how wiped out he was and refrained from sitting down instead standing in front of us. A boy came around the corner out of the graveyard

"Jace" he said nodding

"Dam vampire" he said nodding back

"Who are they?" said the vampire he looked like a nerd dressed up, wearing a jacket, and nice jeans.

"New people out of Seattle getting some questions answered" Jace replied Bee started to laugh. She laughed so hard she dubbed up and nearly feel off the step, if I hadn't reached out and pushed her back up agent the wall. We all watched her for a few more seconds at one point she looked like she was trying to stop then she looked back at the boy and started all over again

"Did I miss some kind of joke?" he asked

"yah the one of how could someone look like such a nerd" said Jace Bee kept lapping but now she gave a good effort to stop. Trying to sit up right

"I'm sorry I" and then she dissolved again "really sorry it's just…your glow…it's it's a cow" and she broke down again I think I was starting to get it but the other two just look confused "you're a cow" she gasped out

"Hey look she sees what I see" said Jace with a bit of glee

"You must be the day lighter Simon right?" I asked "you abstain from drinking human blood, but let me guess you drink cow blood, and you just had some, am I right?" I asked him he looked a bit uneasy

"Um yah I guess" he said I explained

"She sees lifelitght's vamps don't have any unless they have eaten and then they take on that glow so..." she stopped laughing slowly

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to insult you" she said "It's just a bit funny to see, well sorry I kind of have a bad history with vampires" Simons eyes gradated towards her neck I stood up and then felt stupid as I saw he was apprising the twin scratches on her neck

"Um yah ok" he said "Jace I heard that everyone's headed to pandemonium?" Jace nodded

"And no one needs your sorry fake vampire ass there" he said

"Well I got invites form both your girlfriend and your sister" he said back Jace jumped up the steps and I extended my hand to bee who took it. Jace pulled open the heavy doors I heard him mutter under his breath

"Women"

One thing about everyone in NYC is that they know how to party, and they know how to dress. I was not a bit surprised that Isabel had changed into a party dress before we had arrived. She had on a Grecian style dress, which made her radiate gold and moved in time with her hair as she walked. She flung herself into Simon's arms who managed to look dumfounded that such a gorgeous girl was so happy to see him and at the same time a bit uncomfortable. This could have been caused by the fact that he was in a church, although lots of the younger vampires didn't have as much of a problem as the older ones, or the fact that both Jace and clary who came out after Isabel were looking disapprovingly at him. For clay's part she still was in jeans.

"We plan on leaving in the next few hours, food is in the kitchen" said Isabel she turned to Bee

"Leila said you might not have an appropriate outfit so I put something in your closet, hopeful it will fit. If you need help just find me" she smiled, Bee simply nodded mumbled something about a shower and disappeared. That sounded wonderful. As I expected the water never heated up so after a cold shower I decided there was no beating around the bush and just pulled on my gear. Black thick pants with lots of pockets and a black shirt with the leather gear over. most of our gear is strap on its not worth having full leather gear unless you're going into full battle instead it's more like leather armor a set over my upper back going over my shoulders and on my left side covering my heart witch buckles into the lower piece of the leather witch wraps around my right side of my ribs, it did limit my range of motion a bit but not badly and it was worth the trade off, not even magic can fix you if you get stabbed through the heart. I wandered out to the kitchen where almost everyone was sitting around, Alce and Mangus sat at the table, along with James and Leila. After a bit of Decided we would split into two groups one going to pandemonium as a guard of sorts and to round up any demons found there and the second group would stay at the institute and when the second group got back they would all go out and demon hunt so everyone could have some fun. The first group was Bee, Jace, Clary, Will, Alce and me. The second group was of James, Leila, Isabel and Simon. Mangus was going to go home and see clients. They were all wearing black. I was glad to see that Jace who was sitting up at the counter was also wearing his fighting gear. Clary entered putting in an earring. She was wearing a strapless black dress with a fitted top and a short skirt made of several layers of lace and black fabric. She went over to Jace and leaned next to him on the counter. Isabel entered trailing Simon behind her we were all here except Bee. Everyone looked engaged so I slipped back out the door and down the hall.


End file.
